The Jerk Dilemma
by BINKIES
Summary: REWRITE. Takuya Kanbara is burned by a bad relationship and decides that if girls won't respond to the "nice guy," he will be the "jerk." But when he meets and falls for Zoe Orimoto, who doesn't fall for his charms, he is force to rethink his jerk tactics and win her heart.
1. Author's Note: Very Important!

April 21, 2013

Hey everyone,

I know everyone is going to hate me for this especially since I have rewritten this story numerous of times, but I can assure that this is the last time. During the months, I have been absent from Fanfiction, I have been working with a BETA to fixed all of the errors in Boys vs Girls, which was beneficial to be honest. I made many changes, some in which I am going to mention in this author's note.

First, the title _**Boys vs Girls**_ has been renamed to **The Jerk Dilemma, **in case you are all going crazy and searching for it. I felt this was a fitting name since the plot revolves around Takuya and his jerk philosophy, not a war between boys and girls.

Secondly, a _**new prologue**_ has been written and will be posted exactly on **April 23, 2013** so you might check it out.

Lastly, there are _**so many things changes**_ in the revised chapters thanks to contribution between my BETA and me. Many of you will _**need to reread the chapters again**_, sorry for that, but at least none of that will be happening _**until May 2013**_ when I'm out of school. My goal was to ensure that the chapters and the storyline floated well together. For that changes needed to be done. Plus, I listened to all of the comments you all wrote about spacing out the drama between chapters, which it's another reason for revising.

Again, I'm really sorry for these major changes, many of you are probably getting tire of it, but like I said it's the last time. I finally have a solid plot that needs to be integrated and developed in the chapters. I won't be rewriting this story any long; on the contraire, I will be finishing it this summer. The Jerk Dilemma will finally have an ending after two years of writing it. That is a promise.

With no further announcements, I end this final note.

Wish you all the best,

Binkies :)

P.S. if you are interested in reading a Takumi check out my latest story Trouble.


	2. The Breakups

**A/N: **Thank you so much for those of you have reviewed, read, favored and alerted the story it means a lot. I'm glad that many of you are rereading it and loving it while others just love it.

I have a few things to say about this chapter, it's a filler. It doesn't really help advance the story but it does give some background info on Takuya and Zoe. Also, I made a tiny change, instead of Zoe and Takuya being in the 10th grade like in the origial version, I switched to 11th grade, simply because there's more drama that year. I experienced it first hand last year and I think makes sense. If you're confused or have any other questions feel free to PM or write it in your review and I'll try my best to clear it out for you.

Here the next chapter as promised. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Breakups**

* * *

_**Takuya POV:**_

I always thought I would be with Maylene forever. Yes, it was very naïve of me to think that but I was young and pretty much in love. Maylene and I had been dating for three years. By our almost fourth year together things started to change.

We had just graduated from junior high and moved on to high school, 'Shibuya High.' All of us (_circle of friends_) were excited. High school brought a new kind of freedom. I, in particularly, was looking forward on getting my driver's permit. My dad told me that once I had my permit I could start taking his car to school. I would no longer be driven by mom. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom but she embarrasses me when she calls me her '_Little Boo' _in front of all my friends. Even Koji uses it to blackmail me, every now and then. I didn't need anymore humiliation like that in high school especially when I was planning on joining the soccer team.

My popularity grew when I became the first and only freshman in the varsity team. Coach Yuoasa had high hopes for me. I was seen as an All-Star. Honestly, it felt good getting the attention from everyone. This was the start for my future career as a professor soccer player and getting used to was perfect practice.

I wasn't the only one growing in popularity. Maylene had also grabbed some attention on the first day of school. In my opinion, it wasn't good one. All the guys at Shibuya High gave her lustful and horny stares. Maylene had grown into a beautiful young woman; tall and slim, long glossy black hair, and hypnotizing blue eyes. She always showed cleavage just so she could tease the guys and make the girls jealous. Some say she had a bright future as a Supermodel. I was just glad she was girlfriend.

Unfortunately, we didn't last. Part of that reason was because Maylene was caught up in her popularity. Her gently personality soon became snobby, self-centered, and mean. Those who were once her friends were no longer good enough for her. She started searching for others who shared her tastes, people who always agreed with her and were easily manipulated. There were times I would fear that Maylene would dumped me too. She never did. It could have been because I somewhat of a jock, a future all-star of the school. Koji disagreed. He warned me that it was only a matter of time and as always, he was right. The worst possible way you can break up withomseone is on homecoming.

On the Night of the Homecoming dance I was in my room getting ready.

"You look so handsome." Mom pressed her hands on my shoulders as we both stared into the mirror.

"Uh..Geez, thanks mom." I said, fixing the white bow around my neck. Why wear a tie when a bow looked more sophisticated?

For Homecoming, I was wearing a black suit with a white collar shirt underneath the blazer and black dress shoes. My dark brown hair was neatly combed to the back. I felt stupid, but it was worth it. I was going to be taking Maylene to Homecoming.

"My boy is growing up." Mom's eyes started to welled with tears. She was at the verge of having a meltdown. "I'm getting old." she sobbed.

"No you're not." I tried to cheer her up. The last thing I needed was to deal with my mother's breakdown.

"Yes I am." her voice got screechy.

"But you look good... for a mom." I attempted to flattered her.

"You're sweet," She pinned a red rose boutonniere on left pocket of my blazer. "But I'm still old." she finally rushed out of my room and onto the restroom down to cry.

_Women? They get very emotional, no offense_. I gazed at my reflection on the door mirror one more time. I look good. Maylene was going to be surprised. I smiled widely before finally stepping away and headed downstairs.

I was surprised to see my dad standing at the doorway holding up his car keys. Earlier in the week he had refused to let me drive his Black Toyota Celica. To him it didn't matter that I was 15 years old boy with a driver's permit. My dad didn't trust me. I guess that's what I deserve for getting one parking ticket and two speeding tickets all in the same day I got my permit. Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want but I'm not the only one who gets speeding or parking tickets.

Luckily, my mother was able to convince my dad to let me drive the car for Homecoming. But, there was a catch, I needed to return by curfew (_11:30pm_) and I would babysit my younger brother, Shinya for an entire week. Not the best bargain, but I wanted to impress Maylene, so I accepted.

"Be back by curfew." he warned me. Just as he was about to hand me the keys, he lifted an eyebrow, "Not a scratch or dent on my car otherwise you'll be paying any damages with your allowance."

"Dad, don't worry. I'm a responsible guy." I smiled wickedly. Hey, I am responsible just a bit reckless.

Dad didn't took it well. He frowned, "You got three speeding tickets in one day."

Dad just get let it go, could he? So I defended myself, "In my defense, one of them was a parking ticket and it wasn't my fault. That cop lady is out to get me."

"Out to get you?" He laughed, mockingly "You always think that everyone is out to get you."

I smirked at my dad. He never believes me when I tell him 'it's not my fault.' Why bother trying to convince him? Instead, I nodded like I understood.

"You better take care of my car, boy." he warned one last time before he finally gave me the car keys.

The drive to Maylene's house is about thirty-five minutes without traffic. I parked the car on the driveway and I checked myself one more time. A guy needs to look good for his girl. When I was satisfied, I left to Maylene's doorstep taking with me a matching red rose corsage I bought for her. It was going to look amazing. We're going to look amazing.

I stood there nervous at the doorway. Our first time at big dance together, I didn't know what to expect. Taking deep breath, I pressed the door bell. It must of rang for two minutes when the doorman finally opened. I could see Maylene making her grand entrance down the staircase, graceful and in controlled. She looked breath taking in a long, fitting blood red dress that showed all her female curves in the right places. My eyes found and followed the beaded accents that started in the only shoulder strap of the dress and ended in the bust line adding a touch of sparkle to the dress. Her hair was pulled in a ponytail, bobby pins teased out her dark locks creating cut flicks in her hairstyle. Her make up was what teen magazines called smokey and her lips looked kissable in a bright red lipstick. Maylene Kasai looked beyond gorgeous. She was a Goddess and I was in heaven.

"Um…Takuya what are you doing here?" she asked, interrupting my day dream as she reached the doorstep.

"What do you mean? I'm here to pick you up so we could go to homecoming together?" I replied, dazed out from her Goddess appearance.

"Didn't you get my text?" she asked closing her small purse.

_Text? _I had no idea what she was talking about. Before I could asked a distant honk interrupted. There was a white limousine pulling on the driveway.

"Are we going on a limousine?" I asked, assuming that was what she was referring to by text thing.

"I am. You're not." she said hastly.

"What, you don't want to share a limousine?" I teased. I wasn't insulting her, but she took it offensively.

"Takuya, you're not getting it!"

"Well, I will if you just tell me." I answered a bit annoyed by how she wasn't being direct with me. I hate torturing myself by trying to figure out what she meat so I let her explained instead. It's one of the things I picked up while dating her. But Maylene kept quiet.

The limousine door opened and a young male stepped out. He was wearing a black suit with a red collar shirt. I immediately recognized him as he approached us.

"Yusei what are you doing here?" I asked with eyes wide opened. Everyone knows Yusei Hitomi. He's a junior at Shibuya High and captain of the basketball team.

"I'm here to pick up my date." he answed staring a Maylene with a 'wow' face.

I hated how his eyes remained glued to her chest or how he licked his lips seductively at 'my' girlfriend. _Who does this guy think he is?_ I clenched my hands to fists and attempted to restrained myself as I turned back to Maylene.

"May I thought we were going together to Homecoming?" I said my voice sounding strained.

She sighed exasperated, "Yusei and I were nominated for Homecoming King and Queen. I thought it would make sense if we went together. I hope you understand."

Was she kidding? Was this some sort of joke or payback for refusing to wear blue to homecoming like she wanted. I didn't deserved to be punished for not wearing blue!

"What?" I exclaimed.

"This would have been less awkward if you got my text." Maylene said indifferently as wrapped a hand around Yusei and took off with him. I had no chance to argue with her. She was long gone.

That's how I was dumped on Homecoming. After everything I did to pleased her, she leaves me for Yusei. I spend a year's worth of allowance on this stupid suit, the matching corsage and boutonniere, tickets for homecoming, and reservations at a fancy restaurant. I even humiliated myself singing her my invitation to go to the dance with me. And let's not forget that I practically begged my dad to let me take his car. I did all that for what? So she can dumped me?

I'm done with Maylene Kasai. She will never humiliate me ever again!

Actually, scratch that, no girl will ever make a fool out of me. I'm taking control. If girls won't react to the nice, sweet, guy, then I'll be the 'biggest jerk' that they've ever met.

* * *

_**Zoe POV:**_

Junior high was a blurred. The only good thing about it was that Gio and I became an official couple by the end of the seventh grade. The rest, I don't really care because life was perfect. I had the sweetest boyfriend and I lived in the most romantic place in the world, Venice. What could go wrong?

Well, my life started to downhill during high school. I had two goals. The first was I needed to get good grades. I'm not a nerd or nothing like that, but I did wanted to make my parents proud. If I did not, they would take away all of my privileges and that including dance. Which leads to my second goal to joining the dance team. I love to dance in all styles. I've been taking ballet, ball room, contemporary, latin, and hip-hop lessons since I was five. Not all at once, but every year I took lessons on a different kind of style. My dream is to become a professional dancer and perform in Broadway, which is why I learned as many styles as possible.

However, things did not turned out like I wanted them too. On my first day of high school, I noticed the many lustful stares that the girls at school were flashing at Giovanni, my boyfriend. Don't get me wrong. Gio was good looking with his messy side-swept hairstyle, smoothering gray eyes, and deep tan. He was tall at sixt feet in height and lean, and well built despite the fact that he wasn't an athlete. Giovanni did not play sports at school, he sang in a rock band called the Fallen every weekend at this night club that allowed teenagers in. He was the lead singer and lead guitarist. It's one of the reasons why girls at school fawned over him. He was so good that he was actually at the verge of getting a contract with a famous Italian music agency. At our school Giovanni was already a celebrity and that's where our problems as a couple began.

Gio was always surrounded by groupies, during and after school. I couldn't even sit next to him at class nor at lunch. You would think that he would at least save me, his girlfriend of three years, a seat. He never did. I couldn't talk, hold hands, or kiss him in the halls or outside without his groupies clinging onto him.

Somewhere down the road since we started high school I started to feel ignored, jealous, and lonely. I thought I would blow over. It didn't.

Gio was not only giving out autographs or taking pictures with girls, he kissed girls full on the lips and that's what I hated the most. I couldn't count the number of times I had arguments with him about the kisses but he would always argue that it was a just a publicity stunt and that I was his one and only love. Blindingly, I believed him. That is until things got out of hand on my sixteen birthday.

In early May I had received terrible news. My dad decided to move back to Japan because he was struggling as an artist. The only reasony why we were paying off the bills was because of my mother's income. She was a well known fashion designer in Europe and her career was booming. But my father wanted to do something with his life too. He called a friend in Japan and to make the story short, he got a job as a computer software engineer. We would be moving to Japan in early August before school starts. I wasn't looking forward to in transferring to another school for my junior year, but I agreed, for my dad's shake.

We used to live in Japan. Actually, I was born in Shibuya and I went to school there only kindergarten. At the time, both of my parents wanted to pursue careers in the fine arts, which is why we moved to Italy in the first place. My memories of Shibuya are a bit hazy since I was little when we left. Maybe returning to Japan wasn't a bad thing, but I was going to miss all my friends here. So, I decided to celebrate my sixteen birthday big while I was still in Italy. Plus, I wanted Gio and my friends to be present. When I told my mom about it, she agreed. Everything was planned in a short time.

My party was held in the ball room of the Cipriani, a very prestigious hotel in Venice. The theme was a masquerade, I know that was kind of a Halloween thing, but my party would be different. For one thing, girls didn't have to wear long elegant dresses. They would wear spring dresses. The guys didn't have to wear a suit, they could wear short or long sleeve collar shirts with some dress pants. But all of them had to wear a mask otherwise it wouldn't be a masquerade.

I, in the other hand, wore a majestic purple dress from my mother's youth collection, La Romanza. It was a strapless and decorated in sequin. The dress was a bit above the knee from the front, but on the back it was long with multi layers, like as if it had a tail. I wore silver heels with matching silver earrings to adorned my purple and silver Venetian mask. The mask had long ostrich feathers that were glued together with a flower and small purple feathers on its side. It was painted in silver and glittered all around. My outfit perfectly matched. I couldn't wait for Gio to see me in it. He would totally be drooling, if he only showed up.

By 7 pm a lot of people started to arrived. I expected for the ball room to get pact since I didn't exclude anyone. I practically invited everyone at school. But all these early birds were people that I did not well. I smiled and said my his to them but I kept a keen eye at the entrance for Giovanni. He was the one I wanted to see.

Not wanting to appeared desperate, I tried to enjoy the rest of my party. I dance, chatted with people, opened up presents, cut the cake, dance some more. Yet there was no sigh of Giovanni anywhere. I kept telling myself that he'll show up soon enough.

By 11:49, I worried. Maybe something happened to him and I was being selfish by enjoying myself at a party. I wanted to leave and searched for him in the streets if I had to, possibly search a hospital. After waiting ten more minutes, I decided to send a text message to find out where he was.

Then, the worst thing possible happened to me. Exactly at midnight, I received a text message, but it wasn't from Gio. It couldn't hurt to opened up and I did.

There it was…my heart sank when many of pictures pop out. Images of Gio and my so called best friend 'Mia' were kissing and holding hands as they enter a fancy restaurant. He was cheating on me! And not just with anybody but with my best friend.

"Oh, Zoe. I'm so sorry." my other friend, Alisa patted me on the back. Apparently I wasn't the only one who had received those pictures. Everyone at my party had received them and they were looking at them now. Tears started to burn in my eyes but I couldn't cry in front of an entire crowd. I had never cried before.

I watched all around me as people started whispering among each other and pointed at me. They were waiting for me to break down and go all frenzy. Well, I wasn't going to give them that satisfaction. Instead I did something I shouldn't have.

I bit back tears, spoke loudly, "Giovanni isn't cheating on me. We broke up a long time ago. We were only together because….because…it was a _publicity _stunt." I choked.

I had covered up his infidelity. It was very stupid of me and I didn't know why I did it. Maybe I was in denial, maybe I was in love with the idea of romance, or maybe I just didn't wanted to be the talk of the school. Whatever the reason was it was too late to take it back.

After a couple of more minutes of whispers and stares I couldn't take it anymore. I rushed out of the ball room to cry for the first time in a long time. I wasn't sure if they believed me and I didn't care. My birthday had already been ruined.

All that was going through my head was millions of questions. How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me. I foolish to believed him in the first place. It is jerks like that who don't deserve to be loved. I told myself that I would never date a 'jerk'. Not after what happened between Gio and me. Never again would I let another jerk make me cry like the way Gio did. All I could hope for now was moving to Japan. I needed to start fresh and far, far, far away from the City I used to called my home. My life in Italy was over, along with all my dreams. Something I wished never to remember again.

* * *

_~End of Chapter~_

Both Takuya & Zoe were cheated on in the past relationships. But they both took different approaches, Takuya decided to become a jerk while Zoe decided to stay away from jerks. Now, Zoe that is returning to Japan, how will Takuya & Zoe end up as a couple? You got to stay tuned for the next chapter.

*Don't forget to review


	3. The Jerk Theory

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter as promised. It's short and it might have a little humor in it so I hope everyone enjoys it ^^

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter, who is keepings up with the updates, favoring and alerting the story to your lists. You guys are the best.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Jerk Theory**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

It has been nearly a year since Takuya Kanbara and Maylene Kasai broke up.

Takuya managed to built a reputation as the biggest jock at Shibuya High as the all star and captain of the men's soccer team. His soccer techniques are flawless and unique. Nobody has been able to imitate his moves, not even other school's soccer teams who now fear playing against him. Takuya has led his team to two district championships and he's expected to do the same for his junior and senior year. It's one of many reasons why he's favored by his teachers, the principle, and other staff members. The entire school wants to break the record by obtaining the four times champions title and with Takuya as their star soccer player it's possible. So the boy is given many priviledges than no other students have.

But being all star isn't the only reputation that perceives Takuya. The guys called him a "Player" or "The Man" while the girls called him a "Jerk". You see, Takuya Kanbara is the founder of the infamous "Jerk Theory", an established set of rules for men to follow when they want to get 'the girl'.

Exactly what is the Jerk Theory? Here are five rules:

1. Be brutally honest. If she is too clingy, nerdy, selfish, tomboyish, needy, talkative, fat or skinny, control freak, moody, slut, etc, then tell her. Her insecurities will make her feel unwanted and she'll make changes just for you.

2. Take Control. Never let her know that you like-like her otherwise she'll have on a leash. Make her jealous. Take her on a date, but abandon her for a better hotter girl. She'll start to follow you just to get your attention.

3. No Commitments. Never get yourself in a relationship. Once you become a couple, you have given her an easy access to take control of your life. Instead, aim for the friends with benefits relationship. this way you would still be able to fool around with her, but with no strings attach.

4. Exit Strategy. Find out a girl's Darkest Secret in case you ever want out. Sometimes girls can get too clingy or become stalkers, blackmailing is the way to get rid of them.

5. NEVER FALL IN LOVE! The last thing you want opened up to a girl and give her your heart. She'll just end up making a fool out of you and break you until there's nothing left of you.

With this rules, Takuya has become Mr. Unattainable among the girls. He picks and dates any girls he wants without having to try hard. Then, he's a jerk to them before breaking up or humiliating the poor girls. And yet these girls keep coming back for some more.

Has the great Takuya Kanbara found the golden key to dating?

He has yet to meet a girl who doesn't like jerks.

* * *

_**Takuya POV:**_

A year after Maylene brutally tore my heart into pieces, I decided that 'enough is enough'. I stopped being nice the guy. No more buying gifts, no more expensive restaurants, no more meeting her friends, and no more spending time together. All those things, I threw them out the window. If, a girl ever wants to go on a date, I follow the five rules of my famous Jerk Theory.

So far, this bullet proof plan has worked. Girls seemed to be reacting more to a jerk than a nice guy. For some reason the more you are cruel to a girl, the more they want you. Breaking up with Maylene was the best thing that has ever happened to me. I am a legend at Shibuya High. Guys worship me and girls just won't stop chasing after me. Life couldn't be better.

Now, I'm a junior in high schoo, an all-star in the soccer field, and jerk in campus.

On my way to my locker to grab a few books before class, my friend Takato Matsuki and Koji Minamoto walked beside me. The raven haired stood to my left, skimming through his schedule. He groaned at the names of the teachers he hates and 'yippy' to ones he likes. The brunette stood to my right, holding a small black video camera. He was doing an documentary on my "Jerk Theory"

Apparently, out of all my friends, Takato was the only who did not seem to comprehend the theory. He believes it is wrong to treat girls like dirt, which is why he was doing the documentary in the first place. He's determined to prove me and the guys at school that the theory had flaws and did not work. He also wants to show girls the light by recording their self-denial. Not a good goal to aim for, in my opinion, but whatever. If it keeps Takato busy, maybe he will come to senses and join us, 'The Jerks'.

_***Interview***_

Takato: How did you come up with the 'The Jerk Theory?'

Me: Simple, women just won't respond to the nice guy. They can be very abusive, actually. The poor guy is treated like a dog. The power needed to be shifted, which is why I came up with the fives rules to 'The Jerk Theory.'

Takato: Has it been successful?

Me: Take a look around (_camera pointed at the hallways in the school, guys all around were being jerks to girls and they responded by kissing the guy_). So far it's been very, very successful.

Takato: Don't you feel guilty by the way you treat girls?

Me: (_shrugs_) Why should I? I tell the girls straight up that I'm not a guy of commitment. They know what to expect of me, I gave them a fair warning. If they decide to continue to pursue me, then that is their problem, not mine.

Koji: Precisely! (_Steps in and smiles big_).

_***Video Camera off***_

"How could you guys say that?" Takato asked putting away his video camera in his backpack.

I shrugged at my brunette friend, "Like I said, I'm not responsible for the behavior of girls."

Koji nodded in agreement while Takato frowned. He refuses to accept the truth. He can't accept that girls are just as cruel as guys. If only, he had his heart broken or been humiliated like the rest of us, he would have agreed. Experience is a better teaching tool than lecturing it.

Koji wrapped an arm around Takato's neck. "Hey man, this theory can help you get Jeri."

_Jeri? _I thought to myself. Ever since I can remember, Takato has had a crush on Jeri Katou back in the fourth grade. Takato forgot to bring his lunch for our field trip to the history museum. Takato was going to starve since none of us were willing to spare a cookie or chips. Boys at that age don't share food. Luckily, Jeri was sitting near us. She offered to share half of her sandwich with Takato. Gladly, he accepted her offer and ate half. He and Jeri had a brief conversation. Since then, Takato developed crush on sweet innocent Jeri.

Honestly, I think Takato and Jeri would make a perfect couple. Takato is kind of a imaginative and creative type of guy. My guess is that he will grow up to be a famous movie director. Jeri is very cheerful, sweet, and encourages her friends. She's usually the one who gives Takato ideas about documentaries. A perfect couple, right?

So why convince Takato to be a jerk? Well, the answer isn't pretty obvious? Jeri gives Takato bad ideas about us making us seemed like the villains of Shibuya High. She's also the reason why Takato refuses join us. Don't get me wrong I like Jeri, but sometimes she can be a nuisance. She and other 'self respected' girls at Shibuya are always protesting against the Jerk Theory. They want us to stop what we do the best, be Jerks.

There has been a couple of times that it has crossed my mind that maybe Takato should find himself another girl. But I can't tell Takato what to do only advise him. If he wants to be with Jeri, then I can't stop him. He'll come to senses soon enough.

I managed to snapped myself out of my own thoughts just in time to hear Takato say 'that he won't be a jerk to Jeri because he likes her'.

Pfft, typical of Takato to say something corny like that. Lucky for me the bell rang and this torture about true love theories from Takato come to an end.

"Guys, I'm heading to class. See yah." I waved at them, but either of them heard me. Koji was practically strangling Takato trying to knock some sense into him while Takato gasped for air. I had nothing else to say, so I left.

While I headed to my first period, I couldn't stop wondering if I would ever meet the right girl? The way Takato talks about Jeri, love seems more appealing than being alone. But even love has its own risks, I've experienced it first hand with Maylene. Not to mention that I have dated all kinds of girls, none seemed to care about me.

"They deserve to be treated, the way I've treated them" I spoke aloud and noticed a blonde girl with curly hair staring at me. I've seen her before, she's one of my victims. Kristi Allen, an American transferred student with the delusion that I might chose her.

_*Flashback*_

_Kristi had transferred to Shibuya High in the middle of sophomore year. I've first noticed her at the lunch line. Kristi was trying to figure out what type of food was Gyoza. It was pretty normal for transferred students that move to Japan and not know nothing about the food here. _

"_Excuse me, do you have anything organic?" Kristi asked the lunch lady. The woman glared at the American girl and handed her bowl of Miso Soup. Kristi stared down at the bowl now analyzing it. It appeared like water mixed with some sort of white paste and maybe tofu. _

"_Yum," she said sarcastically and continued through the rest of the lunch line. She picked up salad. _

_By the end of the lunch line, Kristi noticed many stares at her. Everyone knew she was the new girl as they all whispered about her. She ignored them all and sat an empty table. She decided to leave the Miso Soup for last and started with a salad._

"_Is that all you're going to eating, lettuce?" I teased unintentionally. The American girl jerked her head towards me. For a second there I thought she was going to yell at me with those furrowed eyebrow of her. Instead she kept quiet when she got a better glance at me. (Hey, I am a handsome young man). I took a seat next across from her giving her the famous Takuya smile. It charms every girl._

"_It's better than water soup." Kristi responded while glaring at the Miso Soup._

"_Miso Soup isn't water." I laughed aloud and I noticed that Kristi's cheeks were slightly turning pink. She must have been embarrased. "What is a pretty American girl like you doing far from home?" _

"_Rebellion, my mother could not controlled me. So she send me to live with my father which it turns out that he lives here in Japan." Kristi replied._

"_So we got a rebellious girl in the school," I folded his hands across his chest. I had a feeling like she was lying to me. Maybe she was just trying to fit in or maybe she was trying to impressed me. How would I know? I decided to play along. _

"_Why, are you scared?" Now Kristi was the one joking._

"_Not at all. But I'm more interested in getting to know you." I said._

"_Oh really." Kristi attempted to tease again. _

_Before I could respond, Koji chimed in our conversation. "Hey Takuya, who is the girl?" he asked. _

_I gazed at her to get a name, but her silence was kind of annoying. She didn't give me a name so I couldn't introduce her to Koji who was curious. I did what a jerk was supposed to do._

"_Malibu Barbie." I laughed._

_Koji joined in the laughter, "Nice to meet you Malibu Barbie." _

_Kristi's eye welled with tears. She was about to cried. That wasn't my concerned. It wasn't my fault she never gave me her name or that she did not spoke up to introduced herself. _

"_Come on, let's go." I got up my seat and left with Koji. I didn't wanted to stick around when Kristi starts to burst into tears. Girls are just sensitive. They'll get over it. _

_*End of Flashback*_

I haven't spoken with Kristi since then. Sometimes I catch her staring at me in our biology class, but she quickly turns away when I catch in the act. Kristi is just shy, which I don't mind. Well, as long as she doesn't start to stalk me. Now that would scary. I hate those types of girls especially when they pop out of no where. Good thing Kristi isn't like that, I think….Actually, I don't know nothing about her….

* * *

**Normal POV:**

While Takuya was in deep thought trying to figure out what exactly he knows about Kristi Allen, he failed to see Zoe Orimoto walked by. She did not noticed him either. Perhaps a quick glance of the boy but, she was too busy trying to find the main office. It was her first day at Shibuya High and she was already lost. Maybe they'll meet someday. They do go to the same school.

* * *

_~End of Chapter~_

Yey! Zoe is finally at Shibuya High. Sadly, she and Takuya didn't even noticed each other's presence. Don't worry they will meet soon enough, making things interesting. Will Zoe fall for the jerk (Takuya) or will Takuya have to convert back to the nice guy? Find out next chapter..

*Don't forget to review


	4. Sweet Home Shibuya

**A/N: **Am I keeping up with updates? I hope so ;)

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter(s) and to those who are keeping up with updates and recently favored and alerted the story. You guys are the best.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sweet Home Shibuya**

* * *

_**Zoe POV:**_

Summer started and I was back in Shibuya. I was just glad that my dad never sold our old house and had a caretaker looking after it. Partly because I knew my way around the neighborhood or at least I thought I did. While my parents finished unpacking boxes, I decided to take a little walk around block just to get familiar with the place.

Unfortunately, somewhere down the road, I got lost. I had no idea where I was or how to get back. That is until I came across Central Park. I knew this place very well. My old elementary school used to be there. It couldn't hurt to stop by? So, I made my way to Sunny Elementary School. It took me only ten minutes to get the school. The place was empty since it was summer, but I didn't care. I felt spellbound to the building, my memories of that place started to flashback right before my eyes all of sudden.

_*Flashback*_

"_Gooooooal!" a five year old brunette raised both arms while doing is victory dance. He almost appeared like a crazy monkey or a dancing frog. _

"_No fair! The sun was in my eyes. It didn't count." little five year old 'me' said, crossing my arms and pouted at him. _

"_It was a fair shot." he argued and crossed his arms._

"_No it wasn't." I retorted. _

"_It was." he shouted loudly._

"_It wasn't…it wasn't…it wasn't!" I shouted over his voice. _

"_It was…it was…it was…it was…ha, I win…!" he chuckled, making my blood boiled. Only he can make angry in less than a minute. _

"_It's not fair, when I can't see." I frowned._

"_Well, maybe next time you should carry sunglasses with you." he turned away, giving me the silent treatment. I wanted to slapped the back of his head. It wasn't a fair shot, he even saw me squinting when the sun was in my eyes. But, boys are competitive they don't like losing to girls. Instead of arguing I decided to annoy him in a different way. _

"_Or... I can just borrow this." I snatched the goggles off his head._

"_Hey!" he turned around patting his head trying to figure out what I took. Except I had already dashed away with his goggles on my hands._

"_I bet you can't catch me." I shouted, letting out a few giggles._

"_Izumi, no fair! You got a five second start!" he raced right after me._

_I sprang through the soft grass, leaped above the sandbox, and climbed up the dome jungle gym. The brunette boy wasn't far behind, so I needed to reach the top before he catches up. I carefully climbed up the jungle gym. I didn't wanted to slip and fall on my head either. Once I was at the top it felt like victory. I had the world in my grasp and I was unstoppable. _

_A minute after, the brunette had also reached the top. He snatched the goggles off my hand, "Ha, I win again."_

_But, I wasn't listening. I was too busy enjoying gently breeze on my face. Up here, the world was a different perspective that I wasn't used too. It was extraordinaire. _

_*End of Flashback*_

"_Izumi…" _The boy's voice faded in the back of my head as I felt myself returning back to the present.

"Izumi?" I heard a girl's voice speaking behind me. I turned around to see an red haired girl smiling at me. To be honest, I was bit puzzled by girl's expression. Why was she smiling at me?... Wait, did she just called me Izumi? Nobody has called me that since, oh I don't know, kindergarten. Did this girl knew me then?

"Aren't you going to say hi to your best friend?" she approached me.

I wasn't sure what she meant by 'best friend'. The longest best friend I've ever had was Mia and she turned out to be a backstabbing tramp.

"You don't remember me, do you?" her expression saddened. She was probably disappointed that my memory was hasty, which made me feel guilty. I wished I knew who she was.

"Remembered when you were four and you had a crazy friend who used to beat up boys. Once, she even found a frog and chased you with it."

Mmmm…My memories of that age were still a bit fuzzy, but I do remembered a crazy friend who used to get me in trouble all of the time.

_*Flashback*_

"_Come on, Izumi! We're gonna beat the boys." a five year old girl with pigtails was pulling on my arm with both of her hands._

"_Nooo! I hate heights." I cried, wrapping my free hand on the pole. I refused to climb up a rope that hung from the ceiling. Those things were not safe._

"_But you climb the jungle gym in the playground all the time." she grunted as she continued to pull._

"_But the jungle gym isn't very high like the ropes." I closed my eyes and hold my grip tighter on the pole. I knew if I let go, she was going to dragged me to the ropes. _

"_Izumeee!" she whined and to started pulling harder. I felt my grip loosing, she was going to win if I didn't do something quick. _

"_Rika, I'm scared of heights!" I managed to yank my hand off her gripped. Without hesitation I hugged the pole. Now, she can't dragged me… or so I thought._

"_You won't be high up for long. Just climb up and then come back down." she started pulling one of my legs. _

"_I can't." I hugged the pole closer to me. _

"_Yes, you can!" she refused to give up and continued to pull harder and harder._

"_Noooo!" I shut my eyes. I wished that this nightmare would end soon. _

_Before I knew it, I was climbing up the rope. I could hear the girls cheering for me from down below. I took a quick glance below and the world started spinning. This is why I hate heights, it made a fall appeared more scarier. I took a deep breath and continued climbing. I kept telling myself, if I survive this I was totally going to get paid back at Rika for making me do a foolish thing. _

_Soon enough, I reached the top and touched the ceiling. The screams of the girls got louder, 'We won'. _

_I didn't care, though. My only concern was climbing back down, but there was only problem. Every time I looked down below the world seemed to be moving rapidly in circles. I was numb. There was no way I would be coming back soon._

"_Izumi, come back down. We won!" Rika shouted. _

_I shook my head 'no' and grabbed hold of the ropes tighter. I didn't wanted to lose my grip and fall (who knows how many feet high). I close my eyes and waiting for someone to come to my rescue. _

_*End of Flashback*_

"Izumi!" the familiar voice snapped be back to the present. The same red haired girl was waving her hands in front of my face. "Earth to Izumi." she whistled.

I guess that flashback was worth it of having. Even though, it brought back my childhood fears, at least I knew who this girl was. She was no to other than the same red haired girl who used to get me in trouble, "Rika." I spoke loudly.

She smiled, "It's about you remembered me."

"How could I forget the girl who brought back memories of my fears for heights." I jokeed (_I'm not afraid of heights anymore…kind of.)_

"Seriously, you're still afraid of heights?" her violet eyes opened wide in disabelif.

"Not so much." I replied with a smile as both of us walked over to a bench to talk.

"So when did you get back in Japan? I haven't seen you since... like forever?" Rika asked.

"A few hours ago. My dad got a job here and we've moved back to our old house." I shrugged.

"No way. Does that mean you're going to be attending Shibuya High?" she practically screamed at my ears.

"W-well, it is the only high school around." I rubbed my ear from all the ringing, hopefully, I won't go deaf.

"You are going to love there. Uou can even help me take down the boys." Rika said.

_Take down the boys? Oh boy, the 12 year old war was still going on. _I smiled slightly at my old friend. As much as I was happy to see her, I had no intention of being part of this so call 'Boys versus Girls war'. I want to remain off the radar and have a normal high school experience without all of the drama.

"Actually, I was kind of—"

"—wait until the others hear you are back in Japan and will be attending school with us." Rika jumped on her feet. Either she was too excited or she was just crazier than the last time I saw her.

"Others?" I echoed, not sure whom she was referring too. Honestly, I was scared to asked.

"Yeah, you know. People you went to kindergarten with are at Shibuya High." Rika said indifferen't as if I was expected to know this already.

"Rika, I don't—"

"There's Takato, Henry, Kazu, Natsumi, Ryo (0_0), Koji, oh yeah... Takuya." She paused for a moment as if she lost her train of thought.

I, however, felt my face grow hot when I heard the name '_Takuya_'. I can't believed I had forgotten about him. I had a crush on him when we were in grade school. We even used to spend hours playing together at Central Park until it was almost dusk. Those were some of the best times I had here. _I wonder if he still remembers me?_

"Izumi, can you make it?" Once more Rika interrupted my thoughts. I had no idea what she had just asked.

"Umm..it's Zoe." I corrected her as I tried to changed the subject. I didn't wanted to give her any suspicion that I was thinking about Takuya.

"Oh? Well, Zoe-eeee, can you make it tomorrow to the Sips and Sweets?" Rika repeated.

"Sips and Sweets? What is that?" I asked. I've never heard of such a thing before.

"It's a café across the street from Shibuya High. Everyone goes there to hang out. Besides it would be the perfect place to introduce the gang and be welcomed by old friends." she smiled.

"Umm..I would loved too, but, I….I…I still got some unpacking to do." I stammered as I rubbed the back of my neck. I was too nervous to meet up with old friends (_Takuya in particular_). I'm not ready to see him, not yet.

"No problem. We can just meet the following day." she suggested.

"Actually this entire week is kind of busy for me. Maybe we can reschedule." I offered.

"Okay, just give me a call." She smiled. I was surprised that she gave in that easily. Either way, I was in no position to ask otherwise she might change her mind. So I gave her mine number and she gave hers before I started heading to my house.

For the rest of the summer I avoided Rika. I made excuses that my parents needed my help to settle in into our new home even though it wasn't true. We had everything fixed in our house within a week. I felt guilty lying to Rika, but I couldn't risk anyone seeing me (_Like I said, I wanted to remain under the radar_). So I did what I had to and I lied to Rika. After a few days of ignoring the none stop phone calls, she finally gave in. I never heard from her again.

That is until school is back in session. Rika wasn't the only one I would be running into from the past.

* * *

The first day of school was exactly what I expected. People hanging out outside in the courtyard or quad, sitting in the steps or grass, but they were all waiting for the bell to ring. I decided not to make any stops to meet people. Instead, I made way to the main office to pick up my schedule and hope for the best.

Like always, I manage to get myself lost. Shibuya High had many hallways, I couldn't even find main hall. I started to regret not calling Rika. She could have given me pointers about this school. Well, it was too late now. I shifted my focus to the numbers on the classrooms. I figured room #1 had to be the office, right?

I must of walked for at least ten minutes before the hallways started to get packed by people. The first bell had rang letting everyone know them that they had about five minutes to get to class before the final bell.

Just ahead stood a brunette guy I thought about asking for directions, but he seemed to be caught up in his own thoughts. For someone who was good looking, he sure was in some deep thinking. I didn't wanted to interrupt him, so I walked passed him and continued on my way. But, the next person I see, I would definitely asking for directions.

I caught the eyes of dark haired guy. He was wearing a white and navy blue jacket with the school's sealed. I assumed that he was probably a jock, which I despise after the incident in Italy. He told something to his friends before heading my way.

"Are you lost?" he gave me a playful smile.

"No, I know where I am going." I lied.

"Really, where are you going?' he asked.

"Umm…the main office."

"The main office is in the other direction." he pointed in the opposite direction form where I was heading.

Great.

"Oh, I must have missed it." I started to turned around but the jock stepped in front of me and blocked my path.

"I was just kidding." He laughed.

I glared. Typical of a jock. They think they are funny guys when they are not.

"You are heading in the right direction. I can walk you there if you want." he offered.

I smiled slightly at him showing him a bit of gratitude. "Thanks, but I'm fine. Really."

"Nonsense. I'll take you there." he swung an around my neck and led me in the correct direction.

"T-thanks." I followed willingly, for now.

"I'm Yusei by the way." he introduced himself.

"Zoe." I forced another smile.

"What grade are you in?" he asked.

"I'm a junior." I kept my answers brief.

"Awe you're a baby. I'm a Senior." he pointed at himself proudly as if he bragging.

"Well, at least you're almost done with school. I still got two years to go." I bit my tongue after saying that. I had just gave him enough to keep a conversation going. _Damn it, Damn it_.

"I guess you're right. But, I only have one year to get to know you." he gave me an uncomfortable smile.

"Oh." were my only words as I felt myself blushing. I was relieved that we reached the main office in a short time. He only walked me to the doorway because he had to get to class.

"Nice meeting you, Zoe." he waved goodbye.

I waved goodbye and entered the office. I hope that Yusei wouldn't find in me what he was looking for. This was why I tried to keep my answers brief in order to keep him disinterest.

I spoke with the receptionist for while before she finally handed my class schedule. She also gave me a map of the school and she highlighted the easiest routes to classes. I thank her for all her help, then I headed to my class.

I had no idea to expect, I didn't wanted to think about it. I left with the thought that I was back in Shibuya and life was going to be better than Italy.

* * *

_~End of Chapter~_

Just to clear some things up, Takuya and Zoe knew each other when they were five years old. After being gone for a long time from Japan, Zoe is finally starting to remember about her childhood. The question now is will Takuya remembered when they first meet? You have to stay tuned ...

*Don't Forget to Review


	5. First Impressions

**A/N: ^_^!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: First Impressions**

* * *

**Zoe POV:**

My arrival at Shibuya High wasn't so great. I was a bit disappointed, but I wasn't going to let that ruined my day. I still had classes to attend and people to meet. After homeroom I made my way to my second class, World History. Learning about history isn't my favorite class, oh well, what else can I do? Mrs. Ito is the World History teacher. She wore her hair up in a bun and she dressed conservative in a gray blazer and long black skirt. I suspected that she wasn't going to be a very a carefree or outgoing teacher. In order to avoid falling asleep in this particular class, I decided to sit by the window, at least I'll be inspired by the world outside.

"You're Zoe, aren't you?" a dark haired girl sitting next to me asked. She was wearing white mini strapless dress with a black thin belt, which matched her black ankle-high boots. Her silky black hair which hanged on her shoulders and back. There was something serene about her blue eyes. Honestly, I think she could a supermodel if she wanted too.

"That's right." I smiled trying not to appeared self cautious about my wardrobe. I was wearing a purple and black plaid pleated mini skirt, a white long sleeve shirt, purple beannie, gray leggings, and black ankle high boots. I like to be fashionable, but comfortable as well.

"I'm Maylene." she introduced herself.

"Nice to me you." I said trying to be polite. The last thing I needed was to make enemies on my first day.

"So I heard you're from Italy, is that true?" she asked. Her curiosity was a bit overwhelming, but I kind of expected these types of questions especially since I come from foreign place.

"Yeah. Italy is sweet home." I lied. Italy had become a nightmare. I wished to forget about it.

"I would kill to live in Italy and be surrounded by the best fashion designers." Maylene's voice drifted away. _She must love clothes_. I assumed. Even so, I couldn't tell her that my mom was a well known fashion designer in Europe and I didn't want my mom's recognition to put me in the spot light like back in Italy. Instead I kept quiet.

"I visit Milan every Spring and Summer to see all those fashion runways." Maylene said excitedly.

"The fashion shows are lots of fun." I forged another smile.

"They are." she smiled widely before continued, "Since we're both connecting perfectly, I'm going to help you. Trust me, if you hang with me and the girls you'll will fit in the school. I am the most popular girl in the school, but first we have to test your coolness."

"Uh, coolness test?" I blinked. This I was not expecting nor was I looking forward to it. I wanted to remain off the grid not stand out in bright colors.

"Yeah, since you're from Italy, you can skip all the fashion questions." she paused for another moment. I knew then that my troubles were just beginning. Oh what wouldn't I give to be somewhere else?

* * *

**Takuya POV:**

After homeroom, my second class was no other than Health Class with Mr. Watanabe. This class would have been interesting if Mr. Watanabe would just tell us the truth instead of sugarcoating everything. Adults just assume that all teenagers are always frisky, which is why they spend an hour every day lecturing us all about abstinence.

Mr. Watanabe started the class by writing in the whiteboard 'ABSTINENCE'. Then, he turned around to face all of us sitting in the bleachers. We were all quiet as he started his lecture. Half of the time I wasn't even listening, I was too busy flirting with some of the girls, in particular with a redhead named Sasami.

I've known Sasami for a long time. To make her description brief, she's very moody. Sometimes she's happy and lovable and other times she's mean and aggressive. I only invite her on dates when she's lovable, if she acts like byoch, well, I ditch her in the middle of a date. I've abandon her about five out six times we have gone out on dates. Yet, she still keeps flirting with me. You think she's learned her lesson by now, but she hasn't. Of course, this is good for me because I end up eating for free at her parents restaurant.

"Did you hear? Maylene broke up with Yusei." I heard a couple of girls to my left gossiping.

"I heard Maylene caught Yusei making out with another girl." one of those girls said.

"That's not what I heard. Maylene caught Yusei in bed with another girl." said another.

"You both have it all wrong. Maylene broke up with Yusei because he's plain and boring." the third girl said.

I chuckled. The two first girls didn't realized that the other girl was actually one of Maylene's best friends, Natsumi. She was probably trying to spread the rumor that Yusei was just a 'Loser' and that's why they broke up. Maylene's plan will actually work, considering the fact that all of her followers will believe anything she says.

Well, at least I'm glad that Yusei got what he deserved. Now, if only Maylene would feel guilty for what she did to me.

* * *

**Zoe POV:**

Unfortunately, I passed Maylene's coolness test. I don't know how she didn't really explained it. Now, she won't leave me alone. All she does is bragged about herself. I wanted to choke myself (_Not literally_). Luckily, history is the only class we have together, I won't be seeing her until lunch. Three hours without Maylene. That's good enough for me.

"Ryo Akiyama, I'm going to kill pulverize you!" Just ahead I saw Rika trying to strangle a young male. He must of done something to pissed her off because Rika appeared like she was on a rampage. She was not showing any mercy. I felt sorry for the guy if she catches him.

"Awww….come on, pumpkin. I was just trying to be romantic." he gave her a playful smile, still jumping back each time she tried to grab him.

"Don't. Play. Dumb. With. Me! I know you did this on purpose, you big jerk" she snapped, glaring at him with endless fury.

"Chill, why do you get so bend out of shape everything I call you pump-"

"Don't you dare say it." Rika threatened as her expression darkened.

"P-pumpkin…." Ryo said in a dreamy voice as if he was almost teasing her. Rika wasn't amused as soon as she wraps her hands around his neck, she'll make sure it hurts.

"Agrrrrr!" Rika let out an unexpected growl as her hands trembled from anticipation. She needed to strangle him now before she loses it.

"Ryo," a brunette girl shoved Ryo to the side forcing him to start walking. "Don't you have class or something." she laughed nervously and continued to pushed.

"What? I have a free-"

"Bye." she gave a final push in which he gave into. Ryo got the message and walked away leaving the rampaging Rika behind.

I, in the other hand didn't when Ryo flashed Rika a smile that said I-know-you-want-me before he disappeared in the crowd.

"Boy, that Ryo is very funny. I think he'll make a great comedian, don't you think?" the brunette girl laughed nervously trying to calmed down Rika's fury.

"Are you kidding?" Rika spat as if she was too worked up to calmed down. She glared at the group of people gathered around her, staring at her like she a psycho or something. They looked away and started walking minding their own business.

I should have left with the crowd, but my mind must have been somewhere else because I was still standing there just a few feet away from Rika. I must have caught her sight because her eyes were now piercing through me.

"Zoe?" her voice had softened.

"Hey Rika." I smiled nervously. I couldn't tell if she was mad at me for ignoring all her phone calls or if she was still raging over the boy.

There was silence between us. It felt more like tension than awkwardness. She was definitely mad. But at me? I'm not sure yet.

"Zoe? I heard a lot of about you. I'm Jeri." the brunette chirped.

"Umm, hi." I responded, confused..

"Rika tells me that you two were such good friends when you were younger." the brunette commented.

"Yeah we had many of great times together." I replied.

"Not anymore." Rika finally spoke still glaring at me. "We've drifted apart." she looked disappoint. I was responsible for that. She turned to Jeri for a second, "I'll see at lunch." walked away.

"What class do you have next?" Jeri politely asked.

"I think it's trignometry." I answered assuming that I memorized my schedule right.

"With Ms. Yumi?" she asked.

"That's right." I nodded.

"Me too, come on we can walk together." Jeri yanked my arm, dragged me down the hallway. She seemed to be very cheery, maybe we'll get along just fine.

* * *

**Takuya POV:**

Up next, trigonometry with Ms. Yumi. I've never been a fan of math and I'll never be. But for me it's just another class I can take a nap in. Almost every teacher in Shibuya High will let me fall asleep and won't failed me. I am an all-star in school and everyone expects me to win a championship for the school. So, let's say the teachers will pass me just for that same reason.

"Yo, Kanbara over here." Koji waved. He was sitting the back corner of the class like always. There's a better view of the class from the back. It is also the perfect spot to start picking out our next target (_girls_).

I was making my way towards a seat next to Koji when Jeri strolled passed me and she was dragging a blonde girl. A girl I've never seen before. There she was, beautiful with golden hair and amazing emerald eyes. To be honest, I was captivated by her. I grinned to myself. I had found my next victim. This _Blondie _won't be able to resist me and I might as well have fun while I'm on board. I started scheming of all the possibilities on how to ask her out, where to take her, and best of all how to manipulate her. But did I really wanted to hurt her?

Of course, I did….I am a Jerk and that is what I do, right? So why did I started to feel a sudden rush of guilt? Was it because of the Blondie? I don't really know her and I'm already feeling guilty. Ugh, it doesn't matter. Blondie is no different from any other girl. I'll continue with my plans, soon.

I learned that Blondie's name was Zoe Orimoto after Ms. Yumi took attendance. _Oh Zoeee…_My mind trailed off. Even her name made feel disorientated. I felt like I was losing my grip. She was bringing in me something I wasn't familiar with. Whatever it was I shook my head trying to snap out. I made my mind, Zoe Orimoto was my next target.

For the rest of class I couldn't stop staring at Blondie. I could only see the back of her head, but I didn't care. It was like my eyes were glued to her golden locks. I hoped Koji didn't noticed or suspect anything.

When the bell finally rang I jump on feet. I needed to introduce myself to Blondie or least make myself seen. I know once she sees me she'll instantly fall in love with me, all girls do.

Out in the hallway I saw Jeri waving 'bye' to Zoe. They probably don't have the next class together, which it was my chance to talk to her. I made my way towards her, but Kazu and Kenta beat me. Those two dorks couldn't come at a better time, ugh. I have to wait so I leaned against the lockers watching as Kazu and Kenta embarrassed themselves.

"Gracious, beauty. My name is Kenta." the blue haired boy with glasses introduced himself giving her a flirtatious wink. Sadly, it appeared like his eye was twitching wildly rather than a wink.

"Oookaaay." Zoe said uncomfortably. She needed someone to rescue her and that would be me.

Kazu slapped Kenta's on the right side of his face putting a stop to the twitching eye. He then shoved Kenta to the side as he tried to get Zoe's full attention.

"Don't mind Kenta. He's just weird like that. I'm Kazu by the way." Kazu kissed the back of her hand. She would have been impressed, if he wasn't starting at her chest for a long time. Her face turned a slightly pink shade. If she was uncomfortable by Kenta, Kazu might have beat his record.

"Pervert!" she slapped him hard across the face. _Ouch! _I bet that hurt. Kazu's cheek started turned completely red. Blondie walked away probably heading to her locker.

Now, it was my chance to show Kazu and Kenta how it's done. "Watch and learn." I told to them as I walked passed them.

* * *

**Zoe POV:**

In the past few hours I met many people. Some are self observed like Yusei and Maylene. I bet they carry drama, which is why I'll probably can't be friends with either one of them. Rika is certainly mad at me. It might take a while before I can make things right with her. At least I'm getting along with Jeri. She's very optimistic and sweet.

Then, I met Kazu and Kenta. Those two are blind. They didn't even recognized me. We did went to kindergarten together after all. Kenta is still a bit awkward and Kazu is still obnoxious as ever just with a little pervertness. Maybe it's a good thing they don't remember me. The less people know, the better.

Before heading to my next class, I decided to take a fresh drink from the water fountain. I needed time to clear my mind. I felt distressed and it was just my first day of school. Things can't get any worst.

"Hem, hem." I heard the voice of a male clearing his throat behind me. Maybe he wanted a drink too, but I was here first. He would just have to wait. I ignored his presence and continued taking small sips of water.

"Will you stop hugging up the water? Some of us need a drink you know." the male's voice sounded annoyed, but he wasn't the only one annoyed. I couldn't believe he was being impatience. It was just water. I jerked my body around to face Mr. Impatient, he needed to be taught a few things about respect.

"I didn't know there was a limit to how much water you can drink." I snapped at him as I turned around.

He was a boy, alright. Soft brown hair, melting chocolate eyes, and his gently smile. _His smile_...My heart started racing. It felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. I knew exactly who he was. I couldn't never forget that dorky smile, _Takuya…_

"I tried to being nice by telling you, but you ignored me." Takuya mocked.

I stood there silently starting at him dumbfounded. He show no surprise or happy reaction. There was no reaction at all. He stood there staring back at me, his eyes taking me all. I felt a slightly uncomfortable under his gaze. Was he checking me out? No, I'm his best friend.

My heart started to sink after a minute as realization slapped me in the face. Takuya doesn't remember me. Did it matter? I didn't wanted him too. Besides, I think he mocked me just a few seconds ago. Typical, boys think they can impressed a girl by mockery. FYI, that doesn't work. It's an insult, a disrespect and it only makes us (_girls_) lose interest.

"I wouldn't call that being nice. You were being rude." I retorted.

"It would be rude of you not to give me your number." he gave me a playful smile. With that expression, a rush of flashbacks passed through my eyes. His attitude reminded me of no other than Gio, the guy that I hate with all my might. I knew then exactly whom Takuya had become… a jerk.

"You expect me to give you my number?" I questioned with hands folded.

"Why wouldn't you? All girls don't have to be asked twice, you know?" He rebutted.

"Well, I'm not like other girls." I unconsciously approached him and stood face to face. I could practically smell his minty breath as I teased him a little. Takuya started blushing. I followed his gazed and noticed that his eyes were staring down at my lips. He licked his own as if he was savoring me. Whatever he was thinking it wasn't going to happened. Even if were inches from actually touching. My eyes trailed off to his lips. They looked so soft and so warm. _No, no, what was I doing_?

"Drink away you, majesty." I tore myself from him and started walking away.

"Do you know how many girls would die to go out on date with me?" he shouted from behind.

I could tell from his voice that Takuya was offended. But he did said it himself, 'he has girls dying for him'. He'll get over it and continued on with his prestigious life as a jerk. I turned around to face him one last time. "Good, because I'm not one of them. You're just not my type." I replied, continued on my way.

"But I'm everybody's type!" I heard him yell from far away. I didn't bothered to look. I needed him to take my 'walking away' as a rejection. The last thing I needed in my life was another jerk. Even, if that guy was Takuya.

* * *

_~End of Chapter~_

Sadly, Takuya didn't remembered Zoe. He made things worst by trying to be a jerk to Zoe, which is why she rejected him. But we do know something, both Zoe and Takuya are attracted to each other. How many times will it take to Takuya to get it right with Zoe? You have to stay tuned…

*Don't forget to review and let me know what you think


	6. Persistence is not the Key

**A/N: **Okay everyone I think I'm going to be uploading new chapters more quickly because I start school in like two weeks. Once school starts my updating will be limited to the weekends only so I need to get in as many as chapters as I can. Don't be suprised if you see a new chapter one the same day or a day after ;)

Thank you all, my readers and my reviewers. Here's a new chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Persistence is not the Key**

* * *

_**Takuya POV:**_

"_Good, because I'm not one of them. You're just not my type." _Zoe's words kept echoing in my head over and over like a broken record. I just couldn't believed 'I'm not her type'. What girl wouldn't want to be with me? It was clear to me that Blondie was going to be a challenged. But that wasn't going to discourage me. I've never been a quitter and I wasn't going to start now.

Luckily, trig wasn't the only class Zoe and I had together. She was in my biology and P.E. classes as well. If I couldn't win her with my intellectuality in science, I would charm her by my athleticism. Most girls are impressed that I'm an All-Star soccer player.

I was raving with confidence in biology class especially since Mr. Kiyomizu paired me up with Zoe. We were going to be lab partners for the rest of the semester. Things couldn't get any better. Now, I had an hour every day to chat with her and win her over.

Zoe tensed up in her seat when Mr. Kiyomizu distributed to each pairs box lids with earthworms. This was going to be first our lab, observe how earthworms affect the environment. I couldn't stopped chuckling at Zoe's nervousness. It was obvious that she was uncomfortable being near a worm. It looks like I'm going to have to take charge and show her that she needs me in her life for protection reasons.

"Alright, let's get this lab going. Let's examine Billy" I picked up the worksheet ready to read aloud the directions.

"Billy? You named the worm." Zoe's green eyes sparkled right through her fear. They were intriguing, I could stared at them all day. I didn't even cared she interrupted as long as I can look at her forever.

"Of course, he needs a name." I replied with a smirked.

"But it's a worm." she emphasized, glaring at the squiggling creature.

"So, it's living a creature like you and me." I tried to appeared like I cared about other living creatures. Girls like that even though I would probably be poking a worm at a sidewalk if saw one, but she doesn't know that.

She rolled her eyes sarcastically before turning her attention back to the worksheet. She had given up the fight. I was right and she just agreed to it. This was going to be easier than I thought. I think Zoe isn't the type to snapped back during a fight.

"Differentiate between the head and rear end." I read aloud directions with a wider grinned. _'Rear end_?' You can't really tell the difference between the head or end, and I don't think Zoe knows either. She's too terrified to do the lab. This gave me an idea. I thought it would be funny to tease her, play a little with her fears.

"Well, aren't you going to examined Billy?" I put her in the spotlight pressuring her to poke at the worm with the utensil that Mr. Kiyomuzi gave us.

"Ummm…." she was at loss of words for a moment. I could tell that she didn't want to, but that wasn't going to stop me from pressuring her. I just wanted to see how much resistance she'll put up with before she snaps.

"Come on, Blondie. I can't do this lab on my own. This is a team effort." I hassled.

"My name is Zoe and I am helping. I'm just…not doing nothing that evolves touching that thing." she yelled at me. I blinked at her dumbfounded. No girl has ever yelled at me before. Maybe from excitement, but never out of anger. This was new.

"You're not actually touching Billy. You're using an utensil." I spat. There was no way I was going to let her treat me the way she's been doing right now. "Here," I smiled playfully and handled her the utensil.

"Ugh, you're impossible." she mumbled loudly like she wanted me to hear it. She snatched the utensil from my hands as she glared up at me. I smiled to myself. I had won another argument.

I watched attentively as she gradually poke the worm. She made a few disgusted faces every time she tap the utensil at Billy. I couldn't resist to continue teasing her.

"Are you done playing with Billy?" I laughed. She reacted exactly what I expected. Zoe looked up at me with even more rage in her eyes. It felt as if she was burning through my skull with those eyes.

"You're jerk, you know that." she said dryly, setting aside the utensil.

"Yup, and I'm damn proud of it." My entire teeth showed from another satisfied smiled. Zoe turned away once again. It was like she was trying to avoid conversationg with me, but that was never going to happened. I'm an out-going guy. I can keep conversations going until I'm bored.

"We both know that you like me. So why don't you stop pretending like you hate me and give your number?" I insisted.

"I told you…you're not my type." she argued, still avoiding eye contact.

"See, I think you're lying. You just don't want to admit it." I said. I had a feeling like she was seconds away from giving in.

"And I think you're in denial. Why don't you just accept that you've been rejected, Mr. Hotshot?" She mocked.

"So you think that I'm hot?" I emphasized only in the important part. The rest I don't care.

"No, I just think you're an air-headed jerk who doesn't listen." she sighed.

"Okay, I'll play with your little charades, but by the end of the day you're gonna end up giving me your number."

"You're never going to stop, are you?" She turned to me, her expression had softened. Maybe she was surrendering.

"Are you going to give me your number?" I smiled teasingly. I expected for her to start writing her number on a piece of paper.

"I only give my number to nice guys." she returned the gestured but I didn't find it amusing. Now I was the one feeling irritated. I had the feeling like she was doing it on purpose. _This girl was playing with me!_

"Last chance, Blondie." I cocked an eye brow slightly warning her. I didn't want to humiliated her, but right now she was making difficult. If she pushed my buttons, I was going to make her life impossible at Shibuya High.

"It's Zoe and keep on dreaming, chestnut." she refused to give in.

Again, I was taking back by her resistance. Zoe was refreshing. She was the first girl who was putting up a fight.

_Wait, did she just called me chestnut?_

* * *

_**Zoe POV:**_

After the incident by the water fountain, Takuya became more persistent. He desperately wanted my number, but I just couldn't handle it to him. No matter how cute were his smiles, I couldn't bring myself to give in. I decided to avoid him. It was best for us if we never spoke again.

I had hope that trig was the only class we had together, but that wasn't the case. I had two other classes with him, biology and P.E. He was driving me crazy in biology and not in a good way. He was cruel. I told him I couldn't stand worms and he insisted that I should touch it (_not literally_) as part of the observations for the lab. Since it was a team thing, I had no choice but I was pissed off. I couldn't wait for the class to be over. I wanted to leave before I end up strangling him.

But no matter how many times I gave him hints that I wasn't interested, Takuya continued asking for my number. _Boys, they just can't take hints. _I knew then that getting rid of Takuya out of my life wasn't going to be easy. I was going to have to 'mean' even if I needed to hurt his feelings.

The problem got bigger even then. Every time I rejected him, the more persistent he became. During P.E., due to my bad luck, Mrs. Talmich had us playing soccer outside in the field. She wanted to keep the guys on the school's team warm up for the game they were having after school. The rest of us just needed to accept that we were being dragged into their 'warm up'

Well, at least I was in the opposing team, but that was because Rika and her followers convinced Mrs. Talmich to let have a boys versus girls game. At first Mrs. Talmich and the guys refused because it wasn't going to be a fair play especially when in the guys would have Takuya, Koji, Takato, and Henry, the best soccer players all in one team. As usual Rika gave her inspirational "Girl Power" speech saying that girls are just as good as guys are even in sports, which of course inspired Mrs. Talmich. It was official we were going to have a boys versus girls game. The guys did promised not to be too rough on us, physically. Things couldn't get any worst.

"Listened up, girls." Rika spoke as all the girls gathered around. We needed to come up with a strategy in order to beat the guys especially when most of us weren't very athletic.

"Excuse me who died and made you captain?" Maylene questioned Rika's sudden authority.

"We did." some of the girls raised their hands supporting Rika.

"Besides, Rika is the only one girl with experienced." Jeri added.

"Fine, I'm only agreeing to this monarchy because I want to beat the guys." Maylene sneered with hands folded across her face.

"Good, because you and Natsumi will be waiting in the sidelines." Rika said sarcastically.

"What does that mean?" Maylene asked. She didn't understand the soccer analogy that Rika gave her.

"We have two extra players. In case any of the girls get tired you'll get take their spot but until then you get to wait in the bench." Rika explained.

"Oh, I don't have to do anything, but wait. I like you already, Nonaka." Maylene took a seat in a nearby bench, not waiting to hear the rest.

"What about the rest of us?" Jeri asked.

"I'll be the goalie that way I can watch everyone from the back of the field." Rika said relieving the girls. None of us wanted to be a goalie, at least not when you are endanger of being hit more than actually playing out in the field.

"Kristi you'll be our Sweeper. Miru and Kimi, you'll be playing defense." Rika started drawing pictures in a clipboard so the girls could understand where they were playing. While Rika was explaining what everyone's position, my mind was somewhere else.

I haven't played soccer, since, I was five and that was because Takuya loved to play. He taught me a few tricks, which I put to practice even when I moved to Italy. Then, I lost interest in soccer and got more involve in dancing, gymnastics, and lastly cheerleading. It's been a while, but I was sure that I still had it in me.

_Uh-oh…_My eyes went wide as it just hit me. What if Takuya starts remembers once we start playing? And even if he doesn't one of his friends could? I wanted to pretend like I didn't know any soccer, but I didn't wanted to disappoint Rika. She was already mad at me and I didn't want to upset her even more. I wasn't sure if I should complied or not.

"Zoe did you hear me?" Rika snapped her fingers in front of me.

"Huh?" I blinked.

"You're playing left wing." she repeated.

"Oookay." I nodded. I began to panic. Maybe I could convinced Natsumi or Maylene to trade places with me. While Rika continued to explained positions I decided to talk with our sidelines.

"Aren't you disappointed not playing?" I asked Natsumi and Maylene trying to be discreet about my true intentions.

"Not really." Maylene gazed at her reflection in a hand mirror. She was too busy admiring herself.

"Nope. Girls shouldn't even be playing soccer. It's a brutal game." Natsumi opened up a nail polish.

"Are you sure you don't want to play….because if you want I'll be happy to give you my spot." I suggested.

"Awww….aren't you sweet? But I would die before stepping in that soccer field. Mrs. Talmich is crazy in allowing us play against the guys." Maylene said firmly.

"Yah. What was she thinking? She should have let us play a more gentle sport like…volleyball." Natsumi replied.

"Zoe, come on. The game is starting!" I heard Rika shouting from the field. All of the other girls were already in their spots.

"Good luck. Don't break a nail." Maylene joked.

"Geh, thanks." I answered sarcastically making my way towards the field. I had no idea how I was going to get out of this.

The guys were kind enough to let us kick off. Mrs. Talmich blew the whistle, well, the game was on.

* * *

_~End of Chapter~_

Stay tune for an unforgettable soccer game. Who will win the boys or girls? How is Zoe planning on getting out of this situation? You'll find out soon in the next chapter

*Don't forget to review ^-^


	7. Game On!

**A/N: **An update. Yay! I think this is the point in the story where the chapters start to get longer and longer. It's a little treat to all of the fans of Boys vs Girls. And speaking of which, how many would be offended if I don't replied to reviews? I tried keeping up with each one but there are times I forget. Will anyone mind if I don't, it's a problem I can continue replying just let me know.

Now, relax, read and enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 7: Game On!**

* * *

_**Zoe POV:**_

Within seconds from when Mrs. Talmich blew the whistle we lost the ball. Our forward, Ayame was distracted by Takuya. If he was playing a dirty trick, it worked. Jeri had just passed the ball to Ayame, when Takuya winked at her. She blushed and came to a halt. My guess was that she was trying to hide her face. Unfortunately, that pause gave Koji the opportunity to steal the ball. And just like that Takuya and Takato dashed through our side of the field like a flash or a blur and backed up Koji.

None of us had the time to react not even our defenders. Koji passed the ball to Takuya when they were at scoring range and with an effortless tap Takuya scored on Rika. We were in trouble and all of us could it see it, except Rika who refused to be discouraged by the one goal.

"Come on, Ladies! It's just one goal, we still have a chance." Rika clapped her hands trying to cheer us up.

"A chance to throw in a white flag." I heard Takuya laughing with Koji. They were being too overconfident. Even though it was just the start of the game they acted like they already had won.

Unconsciously, I jerked my head towards Takuya with glare. He was just too conceited, too…too..big of a jerk. I couldn't believe that much ego could exist within a person. The more I got know this Takuya, the more I hated him. I even hated myself for having a silly crush on him. _What was I thinking?_

"Impressed by my soccer skills, huh?" he had stopped laughing and gazed at me with a devilish smile. If he was trying to impress me with his athleticism, he was mistaken. I was nowhere impressed. I was more irritated by his attitude.

"Please, if that's what you call skills, you must be blind. I've seen five years play even better than you and they didn't need to distract a girl to score." I retorted with hands on my hips.

"Uhhh…she showed you." Koji laughed at his friend. It was nice to see with Koji a sense of humor. I remembered him as anti-social boy who hated to be surrounded by a group. Kind of think of it, I'm more surprised to see that Takuya and Koji managed to become friends; they used to argue all of the time during recess (_I guess I missed a lot_).

"Shut up," Takuya shoved his friend to side still keeping eye contact with me. It was like our glares were glued to each other. I refused to blink and so did he. We were trying to blow out each other's brains with our eyes (_if it was possible_). I could feel the intensity was growing between us and something told me that he was done holding back. I was about to witness the true jerk that he really is.

* * *

_**Takuya POV:**_

I tried being patient with Zoe. I really did but this girl was getting on my nerves. A few minutes ago, she insulted my talent when she compared me a five year old. I'm a much better soccer player than whiney little kids. Although, I got to admit I was a pretty good player when I was five.

Arrgh…but that wasn't the point! If she won't comply with me, then I had no choice but to treat her worst than any other girls at this school. Zoe will be yielding on her knees begging me to take her as my new girlfriend. If she thought I was jerk now, she hasn't seen anything yet.

Mrs. Talmich blew whistle for the second time. Again, Ayame was distracted but not by me. Koji was flirting with the girl and she fell for it. Ayame was just the easy girl of the school, almost any guy could get anything out of this girl. Without wasting another moment, Koji stole the ball for another time.

Takato and I made our way to the girl's side of the field, zigzag through some of them and sprinting through others. None of them were making a move to stop Koji. He was making his way with no trouble at all. Within seconds, he passed the ball to Takato who was on the left. With only took one-touch he stop the ball and looked up at me waiting for my signal as his dribble the ball towards the goal line.

Since Kristi was trying to block me, all I had to do was fake to the right and make break clearing to the left. I raised my arm signaling to Takato that I was opened. He passed the ball, with another effortless kick I scored on Rika. This was just too easy. None of the girls were attempting to stop us, well, except Kristi. But between Koji, Takato, and me, we were wearing her down. We had this game won.

As I made my way back to side of our field, I winked at Zoe. I wanted to provoke her more. There was just something cute about the way she glares at me or tries to hold a grudge, I just couldn't resist. She only smirked and avoided making any more eye contact at with me. But I was just getting warm up.

Once more we were back in the center field, the girls kick off again. This time Koji nor I needed to distract Ayame. She accidentally kicked the ball towards Takato's direction. A change of play, but it worked out fine for us. Takato dribbled the ball up field while Koji and I support him. Just like that, we scored on the girls with no problem. After that, all the others goals started to go in, one after the other. We scored ten goals before Mrs. Talmich finally called for a 15 minutes break. The girls needed to regroup while us, guys, decided to relax.

"The girls should just call it quits while they still can." Koji joked.

"Hey, give them a break. They are trying their best." Takato defended them.

"If that's their best, I can't wait to see their worst." I high five Koji.

"Well, it is not fair that most of them haven't played soccer before. It doesn't make it even better when they are playing against us." Takato argued.

"Hey, that's their fault. We tried to warned them, but they got their panties twisted and went with whole Girl Power thing." Koji retorted and the others guys agreed.

"Then maybe we shouldn't be rough on them." Takato suggested.

"We're not being rough. We're not even doing a lot. They're just standing there doing nothing while we've do all the easy scoring." Henry clarified.

"But…" Takato was at loss for words. He was right, it wasn't a fair game. Most of those girls never played soccer. Actually, I think the only one with experience is Rika. She plays in the girl's soccer team here at Shibuya. She's a pretty good mid fielder, for a girl. But right now she was too busy taking one of the hardest positions in the game, a goalie. If the girls wanted a chance to score, someone else needed trade places with her. I doubt any of the other girls would want to play goalie now.

"But nothing, the girls at this school like to talk big. Well, they should follow through." Koji argued as always he got the support from the other guys.

I turned my attention to the girls who were huddling. There must have been disputing among each other because I could see Maylene and Rika arguing. Not as loudly as they usually are, but they were arguing. My guess is that maybe Maylene wanted to call in quits; she's the type girl who wants to give in before being humiliated even more. And by the nodding of heads between yes and nos I could tell that the team was split.

My eyes wondered in search of Blondie. She was lying on her back in the soft grass with an arm over her forehead covering her eyes. She had distanced herself from the argument. I would have too if I was her position. But at that the moment Zoe appeared peaceful, it made me wanna walk and lie there next to her. We could stare at the blue skies and drift into our own world, just me and Zoe…

_*Flashback*_

"_Taki!" a five year old blonde practically screamed at my ear. I was sitting down in the grass with a soccer ball in my lap. I waiting for the other boys to come back and play, but they were too busy fighting over the jungle gym with the girls. She came out of nowhere._

"_Do you want to play with me and skip rope?" her voice sounded cheery. _

"_No," I answered coldly, not looking at her directly. I was too busy rubbing my ears that I didn't realized who I was talking. I only heard the words 'play with me' and I said no._

"_Oh…" her sounded disappointed and started walking away. _

_She probably only took two steps when I got a better look at her. The blonde was my best friend. I must of hurt her feelings when I told her no, which I didn't mean too. So I rushed right after her I needed to apologized before she hates me._

"_I'm sorry! Sorry! S-sorry! Soo-rry! SORRY!" I yelled, blurring out some nonsense. She giggled at my foolishness._

"_Taki, you're silly." her giggles were soft and cute, it made my cheeks turn pink._

"_Do you want to play with me?" I asked as I kept my gaze was on the grass. I didn't want her see how fluster my face was._

"_Okay. What do want to play?" her voice sounded cheerful again. If she was happy, I was happy because secretly I like-like her. _

_I looked up with a brighter smile and grabbed hold of her wrist, "I know what we can do."_

_I sat back down in grass. This time I pulled her down with me. Besides jump rope there is one other thing she likes to do, cloud watching. We both leaned on our backs against the grassy ground and stared at the giant white cotton balls in the sky. I brought my hands behind my head and looked up at the sky and started naming clouds. I enjoyed listening to her giggles every time I gave a cloud a silly name. I loved cloud watching as long as she was with me._

_*End of Flashback*_

Wow, that was weird. I wonder why I had that random flashback. It must have been the whole cloud watching thing. I used to do a lot of that when I was younger. Oh well, what ever it was, it doesn't matter now.

I tore my gazed from Blondie and joined the guys.

* * *

_**Zoe POV:**_

During the 15 minute break we started arguing with each other. Everyone was blaming everyone especially since the score was 10 to 0. Someone had to be fault.

"This is all your fault, Nonaka!" Maylene pointed fingers.

"How is it my fault? It's a team effort. I've been doing my part trying to block any shots. I'm not the only player here. There are 10 other people who need to do their part." Rika retorted.

"Hey, don't look at me. I've been trying to block the three invincible when they passed the defenders. But I can't do much when it's 3 against 1. I'm outnumbered and I'm not receiving any help." Kristi shifted the blame from her to the defenders.

"It's not our fault. We've been defending since the start of the game. It's a lot of work and it's exhausting. We're not receiving any support from the centered." one of the defenders spoke.

"What do you mean we're not being supportive? We've been pressuring Koji making it difficult for any centered plays. He's been forced to make passes to the sides. That would be the job of the wingbacks." the mid fielders players pointed fingers.

"Hey, we've been moving up and down the line between defense and forwards. We've made perfect passes, it's not our fault that the forwards are not receiving the ball or the defenders are not making long passes to the front line." the wingbacks argued.

"We have made long passes, the forwards are the ones not paying attention. We've probably had more chances of scoring if Ayame stopped drooling over Koji or Takuya. If Jeri stopped making any mistakes and if Zoe actually did something. The frontline isn't doing anything." the defenders blamed and all the other girls started to agreed.

"I haven't been drooling over Koji or Takuya." Ayame disagreed.

"Oh sweetie, you have. You make it very obvious when you hide your face from each blush." Natsumi retorted.

"And what mistakes have I been doing?" Jeri asked.

"You keep passing the ball to the opposing team." Kristi informed.

"I've been making direct passes." Jeri huffed

"Actually, every time you're pressured by Takato, you end up kicking the ball away from you as if its contagious. You're giving him the opportunity to steal the ball." Natsumi corrected.

Wow did this girl knows about soccer or what? I study her for a minute. She looked very familiar. Her long dark chocolate hair was pulled up in a ponytail sculpting her perfect check bones. A violet ribbon was tied around her ponytail which matched her eyes. Her skin glowed a soft tan. She was tall probably between 5'7 or 5'8 in height and she was slim but not too much because all her female curves were visible. She was also slightly built which indicated that she played sports. Natsumi definitely had a pretty girl. I can see why she might be one of the elite at this school but it was her soccer knowledge and snapping that grabbed my attention.

Then it hit me. Nat Asari, she was best friends with Rika growing up. Natsumi and Rika were similar in so many ways such being aggressive, commanding, and snappy. It's the reason why they became friends in the first place. Together, the duo beat up most of the boys in the playground. Natsumi knows a lot about soccer because she, Rika, and I used to play with Takuya and his friends. Whenever Takuya would invite me to play for his team, I would begged him if he let Rika and Nat to play too so I wouldn't feel like an odd ball. You know being the only girl and all. He would agreed. The three of us were dangerous combination on the field.

It's funny to see how Rika, Nat, and I are the same team now and yet we nowhere as threat to the boy as we used to be. I guess, friendships do end at some point. I frowned to myself at the thought.

"Even if they steal the ball, everyone has to go in the defensive and nobody has been stopping them. We've let them pass freely through our field." Ayame argued.

After that, the girls continued pointed fingers at each other. Their shouting was getting louder and it made my head hurt. I laid on the grass for a moment trying to relax, but that impossible. We were falling apart as a team.

I turned my attention to the guys who were all having a good time laughing and relaxing. Sometimes I forget that there is always drama with girls. I wished that was sitting with the guys. They might make bad jokes, but at least they are not whining. _Boys always have it easy. _

"We should just throw in the flag and end this humiliation now." I heard Maylene trying to persuade the girls.

"No, we're not." Rika sneered.

"You don't get to decide for us!" Maylene practically screamed.

"I'm captain. I make the final decision!" Rika shouted in a louder voice.

"This isn't a monarchy. It's a soccerocracy. We all get to vote." Maylene argued.

"You weren't complaining a few minutes ago. So why don't you just back off and sit your little ass on that bench and let the ones who still have dignity play?" Rika snapped.

"The boys already scored ten goals. We can't beat that. So let us quit while we're still ahead before we lose the little dignity we have." Maylene barked.

"The guys won't take us seriously if we quit." Rika argued.

"Look again, hoyden. They boys don't take us seriously because they are all jerks. They've been for a while which means that we don't have to prove nothing to them." Maylene reminded. With that argument, half of the girls were in agreement with her.

I don't think that Maylene was wrong either. The boys at this school don't even respect girls, so forfeiting this game wouldn't make a difference.

"Ladies, what is going on here?" Mrs. Talmich finally approached our little huddle.

"We want to quit!" Maylene blurred out.

"No, we don't." Rika answered more calmly.

"Yes, we do. Right, ladies?" Maylene turned to the girls for support. Some of them were nodding in agreement.

"I see." Mrs. Talmich examined our expressions. "If you forfeit right now, tomorrow you'll be running extra laps as a penalty." she warned.

"We rather do that than be trembled by the boys." Natsumi commented.

"Alright then, tomorrow you'll be running 40 laps and I expect you all to be present. In case you try to get out of it, I'll just keep adding five laps each time you skip class. Is that understood?" Mrs. Talmich informed us and we responded with a nod.

This game was over and nobody was more disappointed than Rika. She really wanted to beat the guys, but she needed support from her teammates. I frowned in regret. I should have supported her instead I kept quiet. I wanted a way out of this and I got it, but was it was it worth it?

"Hit the showers!" Mrs. Talmich shouted.

She had explained to the guys that we had forfeited the game and they had won. The guys cheered their victory all the way back to the lockers rooms, while the girls started gossiping. This game was put behind them.

Before heading back to the locker rooms I decided to shot a few goals just to relieve some stress. Maybe this will help me feel better, I hope.

* * *

_**Takuya POV:**_

As we were all heading for the locker rooms, I realized I had left my cell phone by the bench. I needed to returned back to the soccer fields to retrieve it before it gets stolen or lost. I couldn't afford another cell phone especially since I've already broke about four this month.

My face lid up as soon as I saw Blondie shooting what appeared to be a few penalty kicks. I couldn't help but admire her for a few seconds. My timing couldn't be perfect, plus we were alone. No one else could interrupt us. I started to make my way towards her.

"Well, well, little Miss Blondie here is playing soccer. Haven't you've been humiliated enough today?" My teasing instinct kicked in.

"Do I have to repeat my name to you all of the time or is your memory just slow?" she snickered in return.

"Ha, ha very funny. I didn't know you were a comedian." I said sarcastically.

"Don't you have other girls to manipulate?" she smirked and went back to her kicking.

Zoe was ignoring me trying to get rid of me. I had no intention of leaving though. I would rather spend time here with her than to be followed by random girls. Besides, I could use a little practice.

I jumped in front of her and stopped the rolling ball with the bottom of my heel. "Nope, just you." I responded with a playful smile.

"Can you move? You're like ruining soccer for me." she scoffed with her hands on her hips. I could see she was starting to get annoyed by the way her fingers twitched on her small waist. Unfortunately for her I ignored those signs and continue to tease.

"I thought you hated soccer." I passed the ball back to her.

I was impressed that she knew how to stopped the ball. Most girls think it's better to step on the ball with their heel when it's moving fast, which it doesn't work. You could end up tripping. Zoe trapped it with the inside of her foot and position the ball for another kick. Zoe got some skills I'll admit that. Just a few minutes ago she made clean penalty kicks. I started to wonder if she was holding back in our game earlier? She could have helped her team score a few goals. There was more mystery to this girl than what she was portraying.

"I never said that!" she said offensively.

"Sorry, I just assumed that-never mind." I started rubbing the back of my neck. I had no idea what I was doing. Zoe wasn't an easy girl to approach. She knew exactly how to drive me away as if she's known me for years which was impossible. I've only known her for a few hours and I was still trying to figure her out. How could she possibly know what annoys me?

"If you're planning on asking for my number, you might as well get out of the way right now." she kicked the ball roughly aiming at my direction. I even felt the air burning inches from my ear. She almost hit me.

"Hey watch it, you could of really hurt me thereQ" I yelled.

"Well, you are on the way." she replied sarcastically, positioning herself for another kick.

"See just for that. I'm not leaving you alone." I smirked .

"Oh no, what will I do? I might have to get a restraining order or-." she put on halt her sarcasm and started kicking soccer balls wildly, one after another. All aiming to hit me.

Luckily, I was quick on my feet. I dodged a few of them and blocked others with my hands like a goalie. Blondie here was just crazy! If she was trying to scare me away, it wasn't working. I could do this all day until she gives in. It didn't take long before she ran out of balls to kick. Not only that her breathing had hitched that was a sigh that she was getting tired. I doubt that she would retrieve any of the balls and start kicking again.

"Are you done, yet?" I finally spoke in a husky voice. My breathing had picked up too. I guess I was tired. Dodging all those soccer balls really did give me a good work-out.

I waited for a response, but she only glared. Little did I know that it was part of her distraction. She reached for a soccer ball nearby that she was eyeing for a while without me knowing.

She kicked it hard, and well, it was unexpected. The ball came at me hard and fast. I had no time to react.

BOOM! The ball hit me directly on the face.

Soon everything started to get dark as I felt my entire body losing balance. The last thing I could hear was Zoe's shrieks of panic. I don't think she intentionally meant to hurt me. She probably assumed that I was going to block it, but I was caught by surprised.

I went into a deep sleep, smiling to myself because I knew that Zoe actually cared about me.

* * *

_~End of Chapter~_

Ouch! Poor Takuya, but it was expected for not moving out of the way. LOL...

Now back to the chapter, there are a few things to clear up.

*First of all, the flashback wasn't random. Takuya is started to remembered about his childhood crush. Unfortunately, he doesn't know that same girl is Zoe. How long will it take before he realizes that it is her?

*Secondly, the girls ended up loosing the game. I know it's so disappointing, but it happens. They could still have a rematch...?

What will happened next? Geh, Stay tuned... )

*Don't forget to review and let me know what you think?


	8. Disappointments

**A/N: **Well, we're almost close to chapter 10 and I'm kind of hoping of having at least four more updates this week before starting school on Monday because that will limit my time on fan fic. Maybe it won't be so bad my first week of school and I'll be able to keep up updates, but let's not worry about that until then.

Now let's get with the show and find out what happened to Takuya ;)

* * *

**Chapter 8: Disappointments**

* * *

_**Takuya POV: **_

_Skip, skip, skip to my Lou_

_Skip, skip, skip to my Lou_

_Skip, skip, skip to my Lou_

_Skip to my Lou, my Darling_

_The girl in the purple dress was singing this rhyme out in the school's quad while jumping rope. Her silky blonde hair bounce off her shoulders and her green eyes glistened in the sunlight. There was no doubt in my mind that she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and I am only five. _

_I admired from her far away trying to keep a distance. I didn't want her or anyone else to know that I was staring. The boys in the class already made fun of me because I was friends with her. Well, we weren't friends to be exact. She barely says 'hi' to me every morning, but that was enough to make me smile._

"_HEADS UP!" someone shouted interrupting my daydreaming. _

_I tore my gaze from the girl and looked up a little too late. A soccer ball was plunging down at a rapid speed. Before I knew it, the soccer ball had bounce off my head with great force causing me to collapse on the soft grass._

_The entire sky seemed to be spinning I was seeing stars floating in the air, dancing around as if they were mocking me. Then, those stars became two emerald orbs. They were breath taking._

"_You're beautiful." I breathed loudly, not realizing what I was saying in my dazed state. _

"_Taki, you're funny." I heard giggles of a girl. Quickly, I pulled myself into a sitting position. I saw the girl in a purple dress kneeling beside me._

"_I-I…" my face started to turn a pink shade. I felt embarrassed of what I just said. Maybe she didn't hear me, but I couldn't take any chances. I turned my gaze to the grass trying to hide my fluster face. _

"_Are you okay?" she asked, still giggling._

"_Umm…" I checked the goggles on my head just to make sure they weren't broken. They are very important to me more than anything else. Since the goggles were fine, I gave her an answer. "Yup. I'm alright." _

_For some reason, she was still giggling which it was making me feel more embarrassed. My face was turning redder and redder, I couldn't look at her in this state. I was more baffled to actually be talking to her than being hit by a soccer ball. I just couldn't speak anymore. My own words were choking me. _

"_You have some hard head, Taki." she gave me a friendly smile that was so relaxing. _

"_Well, I am the best soccer player. I need to have a hard head." I managed to speak without stuttering. _

_I expected to hear her criticize me most girls do especially when I brag about soccer. They just don't see the passion for the sport like I do. _

_She got back on her feet, extending an hand, "Will you teach me how to play?"_

_I gazed at her with confusion. Normally, the girls in our class are more interested in winning territory in the playground than playing soccer. Her question caught me off guard. _

_After staring at her for a while, I started blushing again. I had locked gazes with her and it became a very awkward situation. I even felt butterflies in my tummy. I wasn't sure what this meant. Was it because she was a girl and I was boy? _

_Every time, I'm around her, my cheeks always heat up. When she smiles, I can't help it but smile as well. No one has ever made me feel this way. Without wasting anymore time, I reached for her hand. _

"_Okay, I'll teach you. But do you want to be my friend?" I kicked the grass and kept my gaze down. I didn't want her to know that was scared to hear her answer._

"_Taki, we're friends." she cheered with a brighter smile. _

"_Do you pinky swear?" I extended my pinky and returned the smile._

_She let out another soft giggle and reached for my pinky, "I pinky swear."_

_My heart felt lifted with joy. Since the first of school when I saw her all I wanted was to be her friend. Now, we were finally friends and that was good enough for me. I picked up the soccer ball. I waited as she position herself to receive the ball. _

"_Pass it over here, Takuya…."_

"_Takuya…" _her voice echoed in the back of my head. I opened my eyes and discovered that I laying in the grass. My head was throbbing with pain. Even my eyes felt like they were burning as I blinked them opened. The last thing I clearly remembered was angering Zoe. She kicked a soccer ball hard and knocked me out.

I brought my body up into a sitting position. I was surprised to see Blondie pacing around mumbling something to herself. I thought she might have gone and search for help by now. Except she stayed with me. Did she really care? Of course she did otherwise she wouldn't be here.

I smiled to myself. I loved seeing this side of her, the soft and caring. At this point, I wasn't mad at her for the knocked out. I was just happy she was still with me.

"Hey, Blondie. Do you mind helping me?" I called out while massaging the spot where it ache.

"Grazie al cielo _(Thank goodness), _you're alright_."_ I heard Zoe cried as she rushed to wrapped her arms around my neck.

I numbed in the spot. Every one of my senses stopped working. She took me by surprised. I wasn't expecting a hug from her especially after all of our arguments. And judging by the crack in her voice she was really worried about me. Before I could do anything to comfort her, I heard a few soft sobs. That is when I realized that _Zoe was crying_.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm fine." I gently pulled her away from me so I could see her face. I didn't mean scare her nor make her cry. I whipped away some of the tears that had dripped from her beautiful emerald eyes. I felt the need to cheer her up, "This isn't the first time I've been hit by a soccer ball. My skull is hard as rock by now." I tap my fist into my head.

My eyes winced from the pain when I touched the aching spot. I probably had bump there now. At least, Zoe let out a few giggles.

Unexpectedly, Zoe leaned in forward to massage my head with her gentle hands. Sparks surged me the moment she made contact and I felt myself go rigid. I wondered if she felt it too. Gazing up at her, I wanted to ask. Instead my big mouth said the stupidest thing.

"Well, I'm waiting for my apology…"

"Apology for what?" she narrowed her eyes as her hands stopped massaging me.

"It's the least you can do for knocking me out." I snickered without even able to stop myself from saying those words.

"This wouldn't happened if you just moved out of the way." Her voice was hard.

"All of this could have been avoided if you just gave me your number in the first place." I argued.

"I already told you that you're not my type."

"Oh come on, spare me the lecture. If you didn't like me you wouldn't be here crying your eyes out." Again, I said without thinking and a flinched when I saw Zoe's expression darkened. I shouldn't have said that. Zoe smacked me in the head causing more pain. All that sympathy she had for me a few minutes ago vanished instantly like the snap of a finger. This is why girls are so confusing to me. One minute they are nice and then next minute they are mean. Why can't girls just remain constant?

"You're a jerk." she got back on her feet and started marching away. Something told me she was pissed off and I shouldn't be chasing after her. She would only bite my head off if I do. I sat there on the grass watching as Zoe disappeared from my sight. Once she was gone, I laid back on the grass, stared at the blue sky.

_Who was that girl from my childhood? She's kind of familiar…_

* * *

_**Zoe POV:**_

"Takuya Kanbara is the King of Jerks at this school. Why you do ask?" Jeri clarified as she walked beside me down the hallway. I was curious to learn about this Takuya. He was completely different from the one from my childhood. Something must have happened that caused him to act this way and I wanted to know why.

"Let's just say that he's becoming a nuisance in my life." I explained. It's been three days since the soccer incident earlier this week and I managed to keep my conversations brief with Takuya. He hasn't asked for my number. All of his persistence has stopped recently, which was very suspicious. _He is up to something, but what?_

"Yeah, he has that effect on girls especially the ones that are his next targets." Jeri said.

"Targets?" I echoed.

Jeri came to a halt in the hallway. I could tell she wanted to say this properly by giving it a little of drama. It made me nervous waiting.

"The guys at this school follow a set of rules that they call 'The Jerk Theory'. They usually pick out girls from a bunch and apply theory. Many girls have fallen for their dirty tricks and end up being victims. Unfortunately, many of the girls targeted by Takuya are obsessive with him. They don't cared about being used as long as they get a make out session with him." Jeri explained.

"Let me guess because he is so _hot_." I laughed sarcastically.

"Frankly, it has helped him get any girls he wants." she sighed.

"Not all of them." I mumbled to myself.

"A little advise from girl to girl; be carefully especially if he has eyes set on you. Takuya might appeared charming, but he's probably just working an angle with you so you fall for him. He'll used you before breaking you. He isn't known to commit to relationships either." Jeri warned.

"I kind of got that from him the day we met. I've dated a jerk once and that was enough for me. I'm only looking for the nice type." I smiled to myself.

"Good luck with that. Finding a nice guy at Shibuya High is like searching for a needle in a haystack. This school is full of jerks." Jeri laughed.

We departed at the end of the hall. Jeri had history and I needed to stop at my locker to pick up a few books before heading to my literature class. From far away, I could see Takuya leaning up against my locker. I bet he was itching to annoy me. We haven't spoken to each other for a couple of days now.

"Does it get tiring being so egoistic?" I glared, waiting for him to move away.

"It kicks in at the presence of stuck up blonde." he countered with his famous evilish smile that I was becoming accustomed to.

"Funny. It's déjà vu all over again. You insult me, I insult you. Who is going to win this time?" I snickered, feeling a bit annoyed. This was just like the soccer incident earlier this week except this time he was blocking my locker. _Where's a soccer ball when you need it?_

"Thanks for the infliction by the way. It's so…what's the word...'refreshing'. No girl has ever knocked me out and refused to apologized." He said dryly.

I knew he wasn't going to let this go. He kept blaming me for his injury, but I've gave him fair a warning. It's not my fault he refused to move out of the way. He got what he deserves and more.

"Is this supposed to make me feel guilty because last time I check you're still as air-headed as before. I didn't cause any major damages." I gently shoved him to the side in order to opened my locker.

"Awww Blondie I didn't know you were so cold hearted. I guess we have more in common than you think." He mocked.

"The only thing we have in common is that we're both students at Shibuya High." I slammed my locker shut. I would have walked away too, if he hadn't jumped in front of me to stopped me. Whether I move to the right or left, he followed. My path was block. I knew he wasn't going to let me go until I heard what he had to say. I looked up at him and glared waiting for him to continued.

"Why are you so mean to me?" he pouted.

"Uh, have you met you? You're not a nice guy?" I said bitterly. I needed to hurt him where it hurt the most and comparing him to a '_nice guy' _usually works.

"You know this whole pretending to hate me is getting a little childish." he smirked.

"Has it ever occurred to you that I just hate you?" I challenged him to back down. But his smile only got wider. Who knows what he was thinking?

"And that's why I like our little relationship. It has a bit of eccentric to it." He couldn't stop taunting. It was like in his nature to annoy me.

"What relationship? We're not even friends." I snapped irritated.

"I never said I wanted to be you're friend." He enticed. He stepped forward forcing me to step back as if he was controlling my sense of direction. Soon enough, my back was pressed up against the wall. I was ambushed…cornered…what was he up to?

He moved in closer. He gazed in my eyes only a second, before dropping towards my lips. My heart picked up its pace. I knew what he wanted to do and a part of me wanted it too. Without thinking, I slipped one of my hands from book and placed it in his chest. The tips of my fingers picked up on the quick speed of his heart just like mine. _Was he excited or was he nervous like me? _I lifted my eyes to meet his. A small smile played on his lips as if he had found his answer. Takuya dipped his head then, coming within inches of my face. I froze in the spot realizing that Takuya was about to kiss me. So why wasn't I stopping him?

"Takuya Kanbara! Are invading Zoe's personal space? Step away from her." Screeched a familiar voice near us.

My body relaxed, relieved that I had been saved.

* * *

_**Takuya POV:**_

Maylene's voice hit me like a bucket of cold water. The girl couldn't had had better time than now to interrupt a perfect moment. I was seconds away from kissing Zoe. The Blondie who has been putting up a fight with me for the past few days was seconds away from caving in. This interruption just gave her the opportunity to recover and stay on guard. Who knows when I'll have another opportunity like this.

I forced myself to stepped away from Zoe and created some safe distance between us. Turning around, I saw Maylene was standing behind us with her hands on her hips and eyes glaring at us. She didn't looked a bit too happy especially since she seemed to be glaring between me and Zoe.

"What brings the Great Maylene to a halt?" I scorned. I wasn't too pleased that my opportunity to kiss Zoe was gone.

"When a friend is in need I always help especially when you are overstepping boundaries." Maylene hissed.

"Friend? Since when are you and Zoe friends?" I questioned. There was no way these two were friends. Maylene and Zoe are completely different. I bet that Maylene is just jealous to see me flirting with another girl now that she doesn't have boyfriend.

"Maylene is my friend." I heard Zoe say.

My heart started to drop after hearing this. One of the rules that I made for myself was not mess with any of Maylene's friends. I wanted to avoid any drama with the ex. So if Zoe and Maylene were friends this could be a problem.

"Told yah." Maylene laughed at my face.

"Z-z…"

"Actually, I needed to speak with you Takuya." Maylene cut me off, changing the subject in the middle of an unfinished conversation.

"And I was in the middle of something with Zoe." I said dryly, glaring at Maylene.

"I have a class….so I'll just let the two of talk." Zoe cut in. She found her perfect opportunity to escape me and I didn't want her leave, but Maylene was shooting daggers back at me. If Zoe stuck around, she'll be dragged into this and that's the last thing I wanted. So, I didn't stop Zoe from leaving.

"Hello, I'm still here." Maylene waved her hand in front of my face.

"Due the circumstances... I don't care." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Cute, but this is important." Maylene insisted.

"Y-yeah….I gotta go." I walked passed her. I wasn't expecting for Maylene to chase after me. It isn't like her. She prefers for the guys to come after her. It has always worked out fine for her. But I did had to remain cautious from now on. Maylene knows that I have an interest in Zoe, which she'll complicate things.

And I wasn't wrong. For the rest of the day, Maylene stuck with Zoe like shadow. I couldn't approach Blondie without running into Maylene first. I needed to find a way around this, but how?

I couldn't think of anything and I decided to put the problem on hold for later on. I had a soccer game after school and I needed to stay focus. When I was heading to the locker rooms to changed, Maylene was already waiting in the hallway for me.

"Hi" she approaching me. We met half way.

"I got a game, May. So I'm kind of busy." I continued walking. This time she actually followed.

"I really need to talk to you." she insisted in a politely tone.

"Call me next week, oh wait, I think I'm busy too. Maybe you should try—never." I said in definitely.

"Takuya, don't try that childish thing with me." She placed a hand on my chest and force me to stop. I sighed exasperatedly. I knew Maylene wasn't going to leave me alone until she told what was so important, so I might as well let her speak. It's ironic how I did the same thing to Zoe.

"I'll blow your covered by telling everyone about all the poems that your wrote me and stuck them in my locker with a rose." she teased as she fondle with the hem my shirt.

"That was a long time ago." I grumbled, snatching away her hand from my shirt. I wasn't sure where she was heading with this little speech of her.

"It was last year." she emphasized.

"People changed. You of all people should know that." I sneered with as much as venom as I could put on my words because I wanted to make her feel guilty for what she did to me.

But she only smiled, "I know you better than everyone. I still think that you're that handsome guy who stood outside my window and sang me your invitation to homecoming."

"Yeah, well, we all know how that turned out." I growled and turned away. I didn't want to be reminded of the night that she blew me off for a numbskull basketball player. I had enough humiliation last year.

There was a brief silence between us. I gave Maylene a quick glance at her and I could see in her blue eyes that she was hurt by my remark. A lot of people at Shibuya High think that Maylene is shallow and manipulative, but I know her beyond that. She actually has feelings underneath all appearances. She can easily be wounded just like anyone. My expression soften as I saw a glimpse of the old Maylene that I used to know.

"I'm sorry." she blurred out unexpectedly making me blinked in confusion. "I wanted to say that for a long time, but I so embarrassed. I was caught up by all my popularity that I almost forgot about the someone special that I hurt."

I heard sincerity in her voice. Maylene isn't the type of person to admit when she's made a mistake. Nevertheless say an apology. She was trying to make things right. For once. The least I could do is accept her apology and moved on.

"It's okay, let's forget about it. We've both move on." I said gently.

Maylene mouth her open to say something but no words came out. I could tell she was struggling to find the right words. I wasn't sure if I should say something. Instead Maylene bit her lip and the way she was looking at me I saw something familiar in her blue eyes. Lust.

"W-well, that's the thing, I haven't. I think about you and what we used to have and—I miss it." She stepped forward and reached for the back of my head, and pulled me for a sloppy kiss.

* * *

_**Zoe POV:**_

Shibuya High doesn't have a dance team so I was disappointed. I wanted to keep myself occupied with an after school program rather than dealing with jerks or rallies against jerks. When I asked Natsumi about some clubs or activities available she told me that the cheerleading team needed a new flyer. Their previous one got injured during practice. It was not what I had in mind, but I decided to try out anyways. I did had experience in dance and gymnastics, and well, cheerleading was a combination of both.

Back in Italy, I used to substitute for 'Mia' when she used to miss cheerleading practice. Little did I know that her absences were excuses to spend time with Gio. She knew if I was occupied with squad I would never find out about Gio's infidelity. _Hmmm…it wasn't a bad plan. _The only good thing about her diabolical plan was the experienced had I gained from cheerleading.

Just as I was about to investigate when tryouts were going to be held Maylene popped out of nowhere. She's been doing a lot of that lately. Whatever the reason was, I just was grateful for the saved that she gave me earlier. Thanks to her, I avoided being kissed by Takuya. I don't know what happened but I came so close to giving in. I would have hated myself I allowed Takuya to kiss me. Good thing it didn't.

I did noticed, however, the tension between Maylene and Takuya. It made me feel uneasy to be standing between those two. It was obvious that Takuya hated her for some reason and Maylene...I got the feeling that she was glaring at me. Maybe she was territorial. Whether it was because she didn't want me near Takuya or because she didn't want Takuya flirting with her friend, I really didn't bother to find out. I used their tension as my advantage and came up with an escape plan right in the spot. I told Takuya I was friends with Maylene even though it was partly true. I barely hang out with her, mostly because she tries to order me around just like she does with all of the people. But my planned seemed to worked, Takuya diddn't chased after me nor has been stalking me for the rest of the school day. He really must hate Maylene and anyone who is her friend.

Anyway, Maylene had heard from Natsumi that I was interested in trying out for cheerleading. She told me she was head cheerleader (_of course what do you expect from Queen Bee?) _and that I didn't need to worry about trying out because I was already in.

This came to me as a big shocker. Why was Maylene being suddenly nice? She doesn't do that for Natsumi and Emiko and those girls are her best friends. There was some suspicion to her generous offer. I tried explaining to her it wasn't fair to the other girls who were also trying out for the spot. But Maylene didn't listened to a thing I said. Her only final words were, "_See you at practice after school. Meet me in the gym._"

"I wouldn't trust Maylene if I was were you." I heard Rika say after I had discussed happened with Maylene to Jeri out in the quad. I was surprised that Rika was even speaking to me, but I didn't wanted to exclude her. I really did missed her friendship.

"Why is that?" I asked trying to eased her up into our conversation.

"Maylene is nothing more than a manipulative, backstabbing, mean witch. There only reason why she befriended you is so she can keep a close eye on you." she said in her matter-in-fact-tone.

"Where does all this lead to exactly?" I asked.

"She knows that you have caught the eye of her both exes. Or at least that is what everyone is saying." Rika clarified.

"That is not true." I frowned and denied it all, even though I wasn't sure _whom_ she was referring to.

"Oh no? Then why is Yusei bragging about you to the basketball team almost every day?" Rika pointed out.

"I heard that Yusei was planning on asking you out to the Fall Festival." Jeri chimmed in excitedly as if she found my drama interesting.

"There are only rumors. Besides, I'm not interested in Yusei so Maylene has nothing to worry about." I huffed as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Still, you should be careful around Maylene. She just doesn't let other girls date her exes without humiliating them first." Rika warned.

_Exes? _Yusei is one of them, who was the other? I wanted to ask Rika, but just then her little group of 'We hate Jerks Club' barge in. They were pulling a prank on the guys that they had been planning on days and they came to get Rika and Jeri. The girls invited me to joined them, but I declined the offered. I had to meet with Maylene anyways. On my way to the gym, I saw a couple kissing in the hallway. They could have at least hid themselves in the janitor's closet during their make out sessions. Nobody wants to see them groping on each other.

As I got closer, I recognized them. I felt a stung right through my chest and it pierced deeply through my heart. Takuya and Maylene were kissing. They were at it so...aggressively. I tried to fought off some tears that started to welled up in my eyes.

How could I been so stupid? I was actually starting to think that Takuya felt something for me, but I was wrong. What else could I expect from a Jerk?

* * *

_~End of Chapter~_

Many things happened in this chapter so let me recap everything that has happened so far.

1.) Takuya is starting to have flashbacks from his childhood. Unfortunately, he just can't figure out that it is Zoe. (I can't make it easy for him. He needs to figure out that on his own).

2.) Takuya and Zoe almost kissed, yey! ^-^. Sadly, it was interrupted. Maybe next time.

3.) Rika and "We hate Jerks club" are performing a prank on the boys, what is it?

4.)Lastly, Zoe saw Takuya and Maylene kissing, which broke her heart.

Stay tuned to see what happens next. Thank you all who are keeping up with the updates, reviewing or have favored and alerted this story.

*Don't forget to review. Let me know what you think so far. What would you like to see happened next?


	9. Walk of Shame

**A/N: **Sorry for taking a bit longer to update than usual. I was just enjoying some of my finals days of summer before school starts. I dread the day I had to return XP

**_(REWRITTEN CHAPTER!) _**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Walk of Shame**

* * *

_**Zoe POV:**_

"Takuya and I are back together!" Maylene cheered excitedly.

Nat and Emiko squealed in joy while the rest of the squad gathered around Maylene to hear more. I remained sitting down in the blue mat silently. The weekend had just ended and Maylene couldn't hold the big news anymore. She was dying to tell everyone she was with _Takuya,_ and honestly this was no news to me. I saw '_lovely couple' _kissing in the hall last Friday. I already expected to hear something like this by Monday.

While Maylene continued bragging how she and Takuya got back together, my mind blocked out half of the things she was saying. I felt more used than annoyed in the middle of all this gossip. Takuya showed so much interest in me for a few days and when he decided I wasn't worth the chase he gropes the next girl that comes along. I guess, he wasn't lying when he said girls were dying to be with him.

That jerk. I couldn't believe I almost fell for his dirty act. But I couldn't help and wonder what would have happened if we kissed. Would have things been different? Would Takuya asked me to be his girlfriend? What would I say?

_No_, I shook those thoughts out of my mind. I couldn't believe that I was starting think like those girls who enjoy being used by jerks. I wasn't like them.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Maylene say all of sudden. She was hissing at someone just as I snapped out of my own thoughts.

The dark haired, basketball captain ignored her question and squatted down in front of me. I looked up to see Yusei trying to catch my attention. He smiled wickedly, "Can I talk to you?"

My mind went blank. If what Rika and Jeri told me was true this could be the moment where Yusei asked me out. I felt awkward and it didn't help me feel better that he was doing it right in front of Maylene, _his ex-girlfriend_!

"Hello, I'm talking to you." Maylene growled at Yusei, but he only smirked. He show no interest to listened to her. He kept eye contact with me waiting for my response.

"Okay." My mouth said without letting my brain think first. It couldn't hurt to hear him out, could it? He held out his hand so he could pull me up on my feet. I gladly accepted his assistance and reached for his hand. I was back on my feet.

"You can't leave. We still have practice." Maylene told me. She was standing in front of us, glaring with a deadly rage in her eyes. It was obvious Maylene wasn't pleased where this was heading between Yusei and me. It made me wonder if Maylene did had feelings for Yusei.

"It will only take five minutes. Besides, I'm not taking her any where far. We'll be by the bleachers." Yusie told Maylene and guided me towards the metal steps.

We climbed up five steps and then sat down. There was a brief silence between us. I kept my eyes on the squad who were doing a few warm up exercises, waiting for him to say something. _For a guy who has lots of confidence, he sure was quiet_.

Yusei fiddle with his fingers before finally spoke up, "As you know the Fall Festival is this Friday and I was wondering if you—"

"I'll be happy to go with you." I answered his unfinished question.

"Really?" his eyebrow rose questioningly. Maybe he wasn't expecting a '_yes_'.

"Yeah, it will be fun to hang out with a guy friend. In case, you haven't notice girls just bring in lots of drama and ruin the fun." I chuckled.

"Fff-friends…" Yusei uttered the word as if it didn't exist his vocabulary. I study his expression for a second and realized he wanted more than friendship.

I didn't want him to lead him on, though. It was best if I mention it right from the start. It will save me some problems later on. He hasn't pressued me into anything nor has he resisted my offer to remained friends. Maybe there was a possibility of a great friendship between us.

"I'll pick you at 6 on Friday?" he suggested with a weak smile.

"Sounds good to me." I returned the smiled. I left the bleachers to grabbed my duffle bag and pulled out my cell phone. We exchanged phone numbers moments later. Since he didn't wanted to keep me from cheerleading practice any longer nor get me in trouble with Maylene he waved goodbye. And that I was the last time I saw him for the rest of the day.

"So…?" Maylene lifted a suspicious eye brow and folded her arms over her chest, "Is there something going on between you and Yusei?"

"We're just friends." I replied casually. It wasn't like I was lying it was the truth. We agreed to be friends.

"From where we were standing it looked like you are more than friends." Natsumi pointed out.

"Then, look again because we're friends." I rolled my eyes.

"Then what did he want?" Maylene was getting inpatient.

"We're going to the Fall Festival." I shrugged indifferently.

"As in a date?" Emiko asked.

"No, as in friends. Can't a girl just hang out with a guy without being judged?" I started to get annoyed.

"Not in this school, sweetie. Just look at Emiko, she's the school's call girl." Natsumi commented.

"Hey!" Emiko pouted with anger. She hated when people pointed out that she was a '_call girl_', even if it was true. That label just made her appeared like a slut.

"Hello, we're getting off topic here!" Maylene yelled at her friends and then turned to me. "Let me give a little advise. Yusei doesn't have girls who are friends unless you are a guy. The only reason he invited you to go to the Fall Festival with him is so he can get into your pants. If I were you, I wouldn't even go with him."

"Aren't you exaggerating a bit?" I huffed.

"Everyone knows that Yusei is a stud." Emiko told me.

"Okaaay, it's obvious you're not comfortable with this so I'm just going to drop it. Forget that Yusei invited me to go Fall Festival." I suggested. I got back to stretching my muscles, but in the back of my head I knew Maylene and friends weren't going to let this go.

And I wasn't wrong. Maylene or one of her friends spread the rumor around school saying that I was dating Yusei. It took less than twenty minutes for the entire school hear this. The rumor spread quickly people actually started to believed it.

And to make matters worst, Kristi told me Takuya was looking for me and he was waiting by locker. A fright of chills sweep through my entire body. I knew there was going to be some confrontation so I tried my best to avoided him. That seemed like an impossible task. Everywhere I turned, I was ambushed by some random guy(s). I had a feeling that this was all Takuya's doing. He was trying to make sure I wouldn't outrun him. It was a clever idea, but I managed to run off right before he would show up each time..

I spend most of my morning dodging Takuya. I didn't know how much longer I would be able to keep it up, it is inevitable I will bumped into him soon enough.

* * *

_**Takuya POV:**_

I was in my second period class when I heard the news, '_Zoe had just accepted to be Yusei's girlfriend'_. This came to me as huge shocker and a bit weird at the same time. I assumed whoever spread the rumor got the girl's name wrong because Zoe couldn't be with Yusei. Not when there was a connection between us. Our almost kiss gave me the impression that Zoe felt something for me just like I feel something for her. There must have been a mistake.

I needed to find out. I needed to hear it from her. But, every time I would see her in the hall, she would turn around and run away from me before I even got the chance to move. I was getting the impression that she was trying to avoid me. I asked Koji to help me out. He spread the word around and let every guy knew that they needed to corner Zoe Orimoto long enough until I get there. It was a bulletproof plan thanks to me. But Zoe always managed to escape the guys before I got there. This was harder than I thought.

I waited by her locker. She had to stop sometime to pick up her books. That didn't work out either. She had Jeri grabbed the books for her and since we had exams during trig and biology class I couldn't talk to her, my only option left was P.E.

"Listen up juniors!" Mrs. Talmich blew the whistled as everyone walked in the gym, all dressed up in our gym clothes. "Today, we're going to some indoor rock climbing. For those of you who are afraid of heights, don't worry. Our climbing walls are not high enough like in a real facility. I expect everyone to climb it at least once."

Jeri raised her hand, "Mrs. Talmich, we only have seven climbing harnesses."

"Glad you brought that up Miss Katou. Everyone will lined up into seven even rows, make sure you have a partner. You are going to need someone holding the rope as you climb the wall." Mrs. Talmich informed.

"Let me guess, you want us to paired up as in a boy and girl." Rika snarled loudly so everyone would hear.

"Right again Miss Nonaka. Ladies paired up with a gentleman. Gentlemen help the ladies put on the harnesses and secure them in belay devices." Mrs. Talmich clarified.

"Mrs. Talmich why do the girls always have to go first? Isn't that a stereotype? Why can't the guys go first?" a girl named Miru pointed out.

"Does it matter who goes first?" Mrs. Talmich sighed exasperatedly. No matter what sport we played there was some complain from the girls. Although, she admires their '_girl spirit'. _To me it is also a nuisance.

"Yes." Most of the girls shouted.

"Fine, gentleman get into your harnesses, ladies help them out secure themselves to the rope using the belay devices." Mrs. Talmich blew the whistle a second time and everyone scattered to paired up.

I made eye signals to all the guys in the class that Zoe was mine and none of them approached her. I made my way to Blondie before Maylene got the idea we should be paired up. She refused to accept that I did not want nothing with her. I had moved on and I had found someone else. We argued about last Friday.

_*Flashback*_

"_W-well, that's the thing, I haven't. I think about you and what we used to have…I miss it." She stepped forward, reached for the back of my head, and pulled me in for a sloppy kiss. _

_I was caught up in the moment that we kissed for about a minute before I finally pulled away. It took me another minute to let everything sink in. I was still in shock that she even kissed me. Wasn't this what I really wanted? I had sworn to make her see she would not find someone else better than me. And right now, she was seeing that. She wanted me back, but did I wanted her?_

_I didn't felt nothing when we kissed. In the back of my mind I was more curious to know how Zoe's lips would taste like pressed up against mine. Admitting that, I had my answer. I was no longer interested in getting back with Maylene. I wanted to Zoe._

"_What's wrong?" Maylene pouted innocently waiting for my answer._

"_May I'm sorry. I don't want to get back with you." I said firmly._

"_What!" she screeched loudly making me flinched on instinct. "You are rejecting me even after I told you that I wanted to get back with you?" _

"_Maybe in the past I wouldn't hesitate to get back with you, it's all I ever wanted. But now…I don't feel the same way anymore." I stayed calmed. _

"_This is because of that little Miss Orimoto isn't it?" she spat the last name. _

_There was no point of hiding it from her now especially when I'm going to be working in winning Blondie's heart. Maylene was going to find out eventually, I might as well tell her myself. _

"_Yeah, I like Zoe." I admitted. For the first time I was able to say it aloud and it felt liberating. _

"_No, no, you can't like her! She's not even your type." Maylene exclaimed. _

"_You don't even know what's my type. Besides, Zoe isn't like any girl I have ever met and well I like her." _

"_I get it." Maylene sneered and approached me again. She cupped my face into my hands, forcing me to look at her directly in the eyes. "This is just a fluke. You need to burn out all that whole 'jerk' thing. And lucky for you I'm going to look pass this. I'll let you cool off this weekend and on Monday we can discuss this, okay?"_

_I snatched her wrists and pulled her hands off my face, "There is nothing discuss, May. I already made my mind and frankly you are not in it. I have already move on and you should too." _

_She yanked her hands away from my grip and glare with even more anger. "This is not over Takuya Kanbara! We are not over. I say when it's over!" _

_I rolled my eyes. She was not getting it so there was no point of talking to her any longer. _

_"I have to go and get ready. The game is about to start." I turned away and made my way to the locker room. _

"_This is not over until I say it is!" _

_*End of flashback*_

So, yeah. Maylene can be a bit controlling, which is why I did not want to deal with her now. I prefer to tease Zoe a bit. Her reactions make me smile.

"Looks like we get to be partners again." I approached her with a dorky smile.

"Like I had a choice. None of the guys want to be my partner because you told them." She huffed and turned away.

"That's because you'll have more fun with me." I wrapped an arm around her and pulled the girl closer to me.

"I doubt that." she said sarcastically, but she wasn't pulling away. That was a good sign.

"So what is up with this whole thing about you and Yusei? You are not really dating him are you?" I popped out the question.

"That's none of your business, Takuya." she swung my arm away tearing herself from me.

Her answer worried me. There was a possibility that the rumors were true. She wasn't denying it nor was she saying it a lie either. Was she really with Yusei or not?

"Don't tell me that you like him. He—"

"What if I do like him? What are you going to do about it? Send out some of your little workers to ambush me again? Or better yet, you're going to continue to stalk me?" she snapped out of no where. I wasn't sure what made her change from last Friday to now. Her words were actually starting to hurt my pride, my instincts to be a jerk were itched to attacked to her right back.

"I'm not stalking you. It's not my fault that you are drawn to me. I have that effect with the ladies." I threw back at her.

"Don't flattered yourself. Not all of us like you." she glared.

"But you like me." I enticed closing the gap between us. She only stared at me blankly like the other day. I knew I had her. My eyes adjusted to hers. "And right now, you want kiss me." I gave her a half smile and lean in for kiss.

That doesn't happened. Before I could even see it coming, she slaps me.

"Don't try that again. Next time you won't be so lucky." she warned walking away to join the rest of the class and left me confused. _What just happened?_

* * *

_**Zoe POV:**_

The nerve! He tried kissing me, again, even with his girlfriend in the room. I was starting lose respect for him. In order to make things right I asked Maylene if she wanted to switch partners. I'm sure she would be happier to be with her boyfriend.

She jumped with joy and rushed to hugged Takuya. I was now paired up with Henry.

"I take it you don't like Takuya very much." Henry mention as he attached himself to the rope.

"I am that transparent? I hate him. I mean I really, really, really hate him." I said.

"What a way to put into words." he chuckled and handed me the rope. "He isn't all bad, you know."

"Oh, no? He just likes to use girls for his own entertainment." I pointed out, gripping tightly on the rope. It is my job to support Henry as he climbs the wall.

"Yeah, that is one his flaws." He laughed checking one last time that he was secured "He might not recognized it now, but I think that he is falling for you." he winked, gripping onto the holds and he started climbing the wall. Good thing too because I didn't want him to see me blushing after what he said. Takuya can't be falling for me. He's dating Maylene and flirting with me. That jerk was two-timing us. But I couldn't tell if what Henry was saying was part of Takuya's diabolical plan or if Henry was really being sincere.

My eyes wondered again to Takuya. Those sad puppy eyes gave me the impression that he was aggravated by the Maylene's grabby hands. She wouldn't stop cuddling him and he looked uncomfortable. Every time she invaded his personal space, he would pull away. Was this normal behavior for the couple?

I told myself that maybe Takuya didn't want anyone to know he was capable of being romantic. Maybe he was trying to keep his image as King of the Jerks to the public and that's why he was being mean to her. _This my last reminder, I need to forget about Takuya Kanbara._

When it was my turn to climb up the wall. My mind trailed off to the last time I've climbed a rope. I was five years and I was so afraid of heights. Rika pressured me to climb up, but I couldn't climb back down. I thought I was going to be stuck forever. That is until a special someone came to my rescue.

_*Flashback*_

"_Izumi come back down. We won!" Rika shouted. _

_I shook my head 'no' and grabbed hold of the ropes tighter. I didn't wanted to loose my grip and fall (who knows how many feet high). I close my eyes and waiting for someone to come to my rescue._

"_Izumi." I heard someone else calling me. I snapped my eyes opened just in time to see Takuya climbing up the rope next to mine. Whatever he was planning on doing, I was just happy to see him. It took him only five minutes for him to reach the top and he hanged right in front of me, smiling extensively. _

"_Hey, look at me I'm a spider monkey. Ooh, ooh, ooh, ah, ah, ah." he imitated the sounds, which made me laugh._

"_Taki, you're funny." My laughs were low and soft that Takuya got the message to keep going. For a few minutes I forgot I was hanging from a rope._

_He finally stopped after a while. He gaze at me with his cute puppy eyes, "Are you ready to come down with me?"_

_My laughter was ceased and I gripped tighter on the rope. The fear that any moment I can fall numb me. I shook my head and refused to move._

"_You can't stay here forever." he said._

"_B-but…b-but…I'm scared." I squint my eyes shut refusing to see down below. I accepted my fate, I going to be stuck here forever._

"_Izumi…" he called my name in a soft and dreamy voice. I was tempted to open my eyes just to gaze at him. I wanted to see that cute face again. "You don't have to look down. Just look at me." he smile brightly._

"_Tak-ki." My voice got shaky. _

"_It's easy. Just move down hand in hand." he illustrated for me. Gradually, he was descending. "Now, you try."_

_I couldn't say no. I move my right hand under my left and I kept the momentum going. Not once did I look down instead I kept eye contact with Takuya. I was lost in his eyes that I had forgotten where I was. I didn't even noticed his pinks cheeks._

"_That's it, Izumi. We'll be back on the ground soon." he motivated as we continued to climb down. Before I knew my feet touched the blue mat just like he said we would. _

_The first thing I did once we reached the ground was wrapped by arms around his neck for a hug, "Thanks, Taki. You're the best friend ever."_

"_I would do anything for you, Izumi." he returned the hugged, burying his face in my golden locks. _

_*End of Flashback*_

And he did used to do anything for me. Whenever I was upset, he would always find ways to cheer me up. When I would be scared, he would always take me by the hand. When I was overjoyed, he would make sure I would keep smiling. That was Takuya, the nicest and sweetest boy I used to know. But that was then, now things were different.

I reached for the climbing holds on the wall and pulled my body up. I have to admit it was because of him I'm no longer afraid of heights.

"Isn't Takuya a good boyfriend?" Maylene asked, reaching for a blue hold next to me.

"I wouldn't know. He is your boyfriend." I told her, stepping on a hold and reaching over the one above my head.

"People might think he is a Jerk, but they don't understand him like I do…" her voice trailed off into an 'awe'.

I had no idea where Maylene was heading with this conversation. Was she bragging or was she trying to make a point? I never found out because just as Maylene was about to reach me Takuya yanked the rope, putting some strained on the rope. He had limited how high Maylene could climb.

"Hello! I'm still climbing here." Maylene shouted angrily at her boyfriend.

"I think that's high enough for you." he called from down below.

"Awww…see he's so considerate." Maylene pouted and let go of the holds as she descended to the ground, laughing and squealing along the way. She didn't even noticed that Takuya was winking at me. Did he cut Maylene's conversation with me on purpose?

I rolled my eyes sarcastically and continued climb. It was obvious the couple had some issues. Something in which I don't want to be part of.

* * *

_**Takuya POV:**_

Zoe was driving me insane. I didn't know what I did to get her so upset and angry. I tried talking to her, but she would either snap at me or run away. My only guess to why she was acting like this was because Maylene. She must have told Zoe something about bad about me. I decided to give her some space to cool off and hopefully tomorrow we could talk like civilized people, or half of that.

"Dude you are disappointing your followers. It has been over a week and you haven't nailed this Zoe chick." Koji said, pulling his towel and slippers from his locker. P.E. was over and everyone headed to the locker rooms to shower and change before lunch.

"Yeah, usually it takes you less than a minute to charm a girl. Not an entire week." Ryo added trying to opened his locker.

"Guys, don't worry. I got this. Everything is under control." I assured them as I pluged my locker combination.

"I have to disagree with you, man. Zoe hates you." Henry cut in our conversation.

"Pfft, I know for a fact that she likes me." I snorted

"From the little that I have talked with her…She's a nice girl, Takuya. You should think twice before messing with her." Henry advice as if he was the Zen master or something..

"Takuya can mess with any girl he pleases." Koji slung his hand around Henry. "And besides the King of Jerks can always use a challenge." He laughed.

"That's right. He has us for back up." Ryo also slung his arm around my neck, standing to my other side.

As much as I appreciated their support, my intensions were different. I didn't want to use Zoe in a wrong or manipulative way. I actually want something more with her. Possibly a serious relationship. My eyes grew wide at the thought. I had never wanted a serious relationship in a long time. Have I gone soft?

There was no doubt in my mind if Zoe gave me the chance I would take it without hesitation. I liked her. And there was my answer, I had a soft spot for Zoe Orimoto.

"The three of you and others guys at this school need a life. Being a jerk isn't going to satisfied you. It will only make you more bitter and alone." I heard Henry say as he left to the showers.

"Takato is becoming a bad influence on him." Ryo remarked.

"He won't be the only one, if you don't get Zoe soon." Koji warned me.

Without saying anything, I hopped to the showers. The guys were expecting me to get Zoe only to humiliate her just like a real jerk would have. I didn't want that though. I wanted to fix things with her before Yusei ends ups stealing her away. I couldn't let that happened.

Being a jerk was exhausting.

Fifteen minutes after emerging from the showers the first thing I noticed was Koji's hair. His dark blue hair had turned to a floristic hot pink color. My eyes grew wider when I saw everyone's hair was pink as they stepped out of the showers. I wouldn't doubt my hair was the same color too. Kazu's expression's confirmed it for me when he caught sight of me.

The locker room was filled with male shouts. Some guys tried whipping off the pink with the towels, it didn't worked. Other thought it was a better idea to washed it off with soap so we all rushed back to the showers.

I scrubbed and scrubbed but the pink dye wasn't coming off. My skulled burned after a while and I decided to give up. I had to face it the pink dye was permanent. I would need to dye my hair once I get home.

The other guys seemed to realized this too as we all walked out of the locker rooms looking like _'hot pink gang' _or '_clowns_.' The entire school was laughing and pointing at us as we walked through the hallways of Shibuya High. Most of us knew who was responsible for this little prank.

_Rika Nonaka and her hater's club_.

Ryo and Kazu were already scheming against the girls during lunch. Whatever they had in mind I was positive it was going to be just as bad as what girls did to us or even worst. Normally I would have helped with the schemes but all I wanted to do at the moment was search for Zoe. I missed hearing her voice even if it's only been a hour or so.

"Yo, Power Puff. Nice hair, I didn't know pink hair was in." Yusei and his friends laughed at me as I passed by.

"Screw you, Yusei." I snarled, not really looking in his direction.

The numbskull stepped away from his group of friends and stood face to face to me, acting like a tough guy. That action alone wasn't enough to force me to back off. Yusei likes to think that he runs this school but in truth I run it.

"What did you say?" he demanded.

"You heard me. Screw. You. Yusei." I repeated myself slower and more taunting.

"Is that a so." He glared as he hesitated. The numbskull wasn't sure of himself so turned around. He was walking away or so I thought. Yusei swung an unexpected punch at me before taking a step.

I felt myself stumbling backwards as the hit made contact with my jaw. Somebody broke my fall and I didn't bothered to look who because I jumped on my feet quickly. Anger fueled me as I tackled the numbskull towards the lockers. Yusei grunted as his body slammed against the metal doors.

_FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!_ chanting broke out as a gathering crowd surrounded us now.

Yusei swung punches blindly almost like a lost little kid. I laughed mentally to myself as I realized that Yusei really did not what he was doing. He's never been a fight. It was amusing to see him embarrassing himself like this. Yusei was full of it. He likes talking big but right now he was proving to me and others that he was a joke.

When I had an opened shot I elbowed him on the face causing him to wince and cursed in pain. Yusei had stopped swinging punches as he nursed his nose giving me another opportunity to hit him again. This time I swung a punch directly in the jaw, blood dripped from his mouth. Yusei touched his lip, he noticed the blood and stared back at me in shock.

That would have been a good moment to stopped. I didn't.

I hated this numbskull more than anything. He's humiliated me too many times I owed him payback. I swung two more punches until I heard a Zoe's voice somewhere near.

"Takuya, stop!" she cried as she grabbed hold of my arm and tried to pulled me away.

I stared down at her for a second. Disappointed and fear reflected in her eyes. Was she scare of me? Buy why?

A rush of shame swept through me as I realized exactly what I had done. Yusei was groaning in the pain as his friends yanked him away and pushed him through the crowd of bystanders, bleeding from the face.

People were still staring at me in shock and I could understand why. I wasn't a violent person. The way I was beating up Yusei wasn't like me at all. Sure, Yusei and I have hated each other for years but not once have either one of us gotten into a fight.

My eyes flickered to Zoe and I frowned. She hasn't said anything nor has she dared to moved.

"Zoe, I-I…"

I didn't know what to say. She's seen me in my worst. Shouldn't I be proud now? I tore my gaze away from her. I couldn't stare at her eyes any longer, not like this.

I left the scene quietly and defeated.

* * *

_~End of Chapter~_

Stay tuned to see what happens next.

*Don't forget to review


	10. Jerks N' Parenthood

**A/N: **100 reviews already? Wow, thank you everyone for the support and reviews. I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story. Also, I forgot to mention last chapter but I wanted to thank **_Mariah_ **for her feedback on grammar and sentence mistakes. I went back and fixed those. I'll try to do a better job at it. A special thank you to _**Glamette** _for helping me out with the proof reading.

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Jerks 'N Parenthood**

* * *

_**Zoe POV:**_

Something woke up me in the middle of the night by low clicking sounds outside my window. I opened my eyes and groan, wishing I could've been dreaming a bit longer. I pushed myself up so I was sitting against the headboard and rub my eyes tiredly.

"Zoe!" someone whispered loudly from outside. I groan and push myself out of bed wondering who could be out at this hour disturbing my slumber. I pushed up my window and leaned forward to see who was outside. My eyes popped right opened when I saw Takuya down below in the lawn. _How did he know where I live?_

"What are you doing?" I whispered angrily, but not too loudly. I did not want my parents to find out that some boy was outside in my backyard. They'll think he's my boyfriend and then they'll start making a huge big deal…like meet him!

"I need to talk to you." he yelled a whisper.

"Now? Takuya it's very late. Can't you annoy me when we're in school and not when I'm trying to sleep?" I grumbled.

"Can't do sleeping beauty." he snickered as if he was trying to provoke me as usual. "Come outside already."

"Go home Takuya. Some of us want to sleep. By _'us' _I mean me." I was about to shut my window when I saw him climbing a tree that leads to my window. _Oh, no. _My heart started accelerating. Any minute now he'll be in my room. "Don't you dare." I warned.

"You won't come to down to me so I'm going up to you." he chuckled.

"Takuya!" I screamed unintentionally. He came to a halt on the branches for a second, staring at me with shock. He wasn't expecting for me to shout nor was I. It won't be long for my parents to walk in to my room and ask about the yelling. I quickly shrunk away waiting for them, but they never did. My parents are heavy sleepers, but I couldn't risk getting caught with Takuya in my room.

"Fine, you win. I'll be out in a second just don't come up here." I muttered loudly, stepping away from my window for a moment. I wasn't sure if I should change out of my night clothes or keep them on. I had on lavender plaid pajamas pants with a white tank top. I stared at my own reflection on the door mirror trying to make up my mind. _What I am thinking? _I'm not going no where. I'm just going outside to get rid of Takuya. I grabbed my slippers and a hooded sweater just in case it's cold.

I leaned over the edge of my window again. This time I saw Takuya smiling triumphantly with his hands crossed over his chest. I was coming outside like he wanted. And with that he waited patiently. I wasn't sure what I was doing. I should have shut my window and went back to bed, but I couldn't leave Takuya hanging. He'll end up climbing through my window like he said he would if I did not meet him.

I sighed in defeat and grabbed hold of the nearest tree branch. I don't remember the last time that I've climbed down a tree. I kept telling myself that this was stupid idea as I stepped on a sturdy branch. I should have stayed in my room.

Just as I was half way down I felt Takuya's hands sustaining me by the waist. My cheeks started to heat up by the awkward position. My first instinct was to slapped him. I bet he was enjoying this. Yet, another part of me told me he was just trying to make sure I wouldn't slip. So, I let him keep his hands around my waist, for now. I did, however, pickup the speed. I wanted to end this awkwardness.

"Phew. I guess that tree was higher than I thought." I laughed sheepishly as I brushed away strands of hair away from my face.

"You should have let me climb it. We could have been in your bedroom right now, cuddling." he teased.

His remark made my cheeks turn redder than before. The image of him laying in my bed flashed through my mind. The more I thought about it, the more hotter my cheeks got. I mentally slapped myself and tried to get rid of the image. But I couldn't stop blushing so I tore away my gaze from him and faced the ground. That is when I realized Takuya was still holding by the waist. This couldn't get any more awkward.

"Ummm…Takuya, you can let go now." I whispered shakily.

"Oh, yeah." he realized the same thing and removed his hands, hints of redness showed on cheeks. He placed his hands on the pockets of his jeans and gazed down at the ground shyly. He was as much as embarrassed as I was which helped me feel more relived that I wasn't the only one.

"How did you know where I lived? And what are you doing here at this hour?"

"I have my connections." he tug the collar of shirt casually like he was cleaver.

"You broke in the principal's office and I'm betting Koji helped you out."

"How did you figured out all that with one sentence?" his eyes almost popped out wide like saucers.

"I'm psychic." I joked. In my mind I was laughing to myself.

"Really?" he questioned, scratching the back of his head as if he almost was believing it.

"Takuya it's a joke." I clarified and made my way to the white iron table in the patio. I had a feeling we were going to be here for a while especially since he a bit slow. I stepped on the bench and sat on the table's surface.

"I knew that." he blushed and took a seat next to me trying to avoid any eye contact. He struggled to keep his composure around me. I found it amusing.

"Is there a reason why you are here besides interrupting my sleep?" I tried to keep the conversation going while getting some answers out of him.

"I wanted to see you." his dorky smile reappeared on his face.

I felt another rush of annoyance. "Seriously? Augh, I was having the most amazing dream and you wake me up for no good reason at all." I whined.

"Most amazing dream, huh?" the smile that always used to captivate me as a child had turned impish, sending cold chills down my spine, "Was I in your dreams?"

His sudden question was making me blush again. Little did he know that I _was_ dreaming about him. We were standing by the bridge where my dad used to paint his portraits back in Venice. The most amazing sunset was on the background and he was about to kiss me. And it would have happened if he didn't rudely interrupted my sleep.

"Takuya!" I reacted by shoving him off the table while trying to hide away any sign of blush. He stumbled on his feet, but did not dropped on the ground. He managed to keep his balance. _Lucky air-headed jerk_. I thought to myself.

"So you were dreaming about me?" he teased, regaining his posture before approaching me again.

"If this all you were waking up me for then I'm going back to bed." I pushed myself off the table. I was making my way to the tree.

"No, wait." he leashed out for my hand and brought me to a hold, "…stay with me." He said with begging eyes.

I debated with myself. This was the first time we were having a conversation without any arguments or insults. There was a bit of teasing, but it was all harmless. Still, I wanted to get to know Takuya a different level where he is not pressured by his friends to be a jerk. After a few seconds of thinking it through and biting my lower lip, I sighed and allowed him to guide me back to the table.

"No funny stuff or I'm leaving." I gave him a fair warning just before sitting down.

"I won't, I promise." he gazed at me with sincere eyes and his cute dorky smile.

I knew then that I could trust him…at least just for tonight. I wouldn't doubt that tomorrow morning, he'll be his jerk self. So, I might as well enjoy it while I still can.

We sat there staring at the full moon above us and talked, well, he did most of it. I just listened and giggled at some of his comments.

I think it's safe to say that this was the best night I ever had…and it was because of Takuya, the boy whom I used to crush on and probably still do.

* * *

_**Takuya POV:**_

This morning I woke up with a huge smile on my face. And even though I barely got any sleep and my eyes felt heavy, I was still happy. Last night was one of the best nights I have ever had.

I had a great conversation going with Zoe. I was able to be myself, the real Takuya Kanbara, without having to be a jerk to her and not once did she judge me. It's still strange to me how we clicked so well as if we have known each other forever. Zoe read me like an open book last night. She understood me without having to explain myself completely and I couldn't be any happier. I let someone in for the first time in a long time and it wasn't so bad as I thought it would be. I didn't feel awkward or vulnerable or even exposed. I actually felt comfortable, right, almost complete.

Zoe is an amazing girl. She's not like the others girls I know and I think I had finally managed to charmed her. She called me cute and funny a couple of times during our conversation. I love hearing her laugh and watching her smile. I needed to do more that often rather than angering her.

I couldn't wait to see her again so I hopped out of bed and rushed to take a shower.

Fifteen minutes later, I emerged from the shower already dressed. I had on some jeans, a maroon collar shirt unbutton with a gray muscle shirt underneath and black with red sneakers. I grabbed my backpack and dashed downstairs to the dinning room where my parents and my 12 year old brother, Shinya, were already eating breakfast.

"You're up bright and early." My mom acknowledge as she flipped some pancakes from the pan.

"What are you talking about? This is normal time for me." I lied as I took a seat across from my brother.

"No, it's not. You are always running late to school. It's a miracle that you are up right now." Shinya laughed.

"I'm up aren't I!" I snapped at my brother before stuffing my mouth with freshly made pancakes.

"Takuya don't yell at your brother. He is simply saying it's good that you're up." My mom served Shinya a glass of orange juice.

"This is the last time, I'll be up this early." I glared at my younger brother who was making faces at me. I don't understand why my mom always takes his side. Shinya isn't so innocent as she thinks that he is.

"So why are you this early, sweetie? Are you meeting someone in particular?" she casually asked as she pour juice into my glass.

"No reason at all. Can't I just wake up whenever I want."

"Sure, you can. But, it's not like you. You only wake up this early when you're meeting a girl. And honestly I think you shouldn't be a Romeo to all these girls if you not serious about them." My mom walked back to the stove and started making more pancakes.

"In other words, she thinks that you are a womanizer." Shinya clarified with a coy smile.

"Shut up." I grumbled at my brother and got up. I had no intention to stay any longer at the dinning table especially with annoying little brother. "I'm out." I told my mom just before leaving.

"Remember you're picking up Shinya from soccer practice today at 4!" I heard her shout as I was out through the door. I could say I didn't hear her and let Shinya walk home. But, Shinya won't stop complaining that I made him walk. Then, my mom will take his side and take away my car. _Augh, I'll send someone to pick him up_. Right now, I had to get to school.

Soon enough, I was at Shibuya High. I wasn't surprised that not many people are early at school. Most of us get to school when there is ten minutes left. On the other hand this was a good thing for me. I saw Blondie pulling out some books from her locker. She was alone with one to interfered with my flirting.

She wasn't aware that I was staring at her from far away. She was wearing a hooded lavender cardigan cut long open from the front with a white tank top underneath, a navy blue jean short, and matching jean converse shoes. _Purple must be her favorite color?_ This could come in handy when I need to buy her a present later on. I was about to approach her when Ryo and Kazu got on the way.

"Hey man! We figure out a payback for the girls." Ryo said.

"It's our best one yet." Kazu added.

"B-but…" I peered over Kazu's right shoulder in order to get another glance at Zoe. All my excitement faded when I saw she was no longer alone. Natsumi and Emiko had gathered around her probably to do some gossiping.

"Kanbara!" Kazu whined as he slapped the back of my head.

"What!" I barked at him with my full attention.

"We have a prank for the girls." he clarified pulling out a small white bag.

"Itching powder?" I read the labeled aloud.

"Yeah! All we have to do is sneaked into the girl's locker room and add a bit of itching powder in their gym clothes." Kazu laughed mischievously.

"Don't you think that's going a bit too far?" As much as I wanted to play a prank on the girls I had a bad feeling about this one.

"And you think turning our hair hot pink wasn't far enough? I still have pink roots." Kazu took off his baseball cap. There was a combination of light brown and hot pink pigments in his hair. "I look like a rainbow!" he spat, putting back his cap.

I was lucky that the hot pink dye came off after a few more washes. I was all dark brown hair again. But some unlucky fellows from our class still had pinkish highlights on their hair. Kazu was one of them.

"Mrs. Talmich doesn't get here until 9:45 am so we're skipping third block to carry out with the prank. Are you in?" Ryo raised an eyebrow, waiting for my answer.

"Third block, huh?" I thought about which class I had. _Trigonometry, _I'm not really looking forward about going. It wouldn't hurt if I skipped. Besides, I can make sure that none of the itching powdered is sprinkled into Zoe's clothes. "I'm in."

"Now that's what I'm talking about. We meet by the gym after second period." Kazu said just before the bell rang. People started scattering to their class.

I took one last glance over at Zoe, but she was already gone. I missed my shot. I couldn't stopped mentally slapping myself. I have to wait until biology to talk to her. That's three hours from now. I let out a groan in defeat and headed to class.

"Marriage and Parenthood" Mr. Watanabe spoke loudly during second block. He wrote on the white board in thick black letters.

"Marriage? What does this have to do with Health Class?" Natsumi questioned the lesson plan as she raised a hand.

"It has everything to do with Health Class. This assignment will teach you how to be in a healthy relationship." Mr. Watanabe turned to face the entire class.

"How long is this assignment?" a girl in the front asked.

"Two weeks and it is worth 20% off your grade." Mr. Watanabe grabbed a bowl with pieces of paper in them. "Now, I placed all of the boys name in one bowl, We will see who is getting married to who." he beamed. "Ladies, pick your husbands."

Natsumi picked my name out of the bowl. I was going to be married to her for two weeks. _Lucky me_…I rolled my eyes. I wish Zoe was with me in health class. I would be happily married with her.

"Does everyone have a partner?" Mr. Watanabe stared at everyone waiting for an answered only everyone did had a partner. "Moving on. Everyone will get assigned a career and we'll see which lucky couples will be married with children." Mr. Watanabe held up to two bowls. He mixed well the pieces of papers inside the bowls. Then, he passed the first bowl to everyone. All of us pulled out a piece of paper and read aloud to him our career while he noted them.

"Pre-school teacher." Natsumi mopped. She was expecting to get something in modeling or movie star. Wait, until she finds out the real life probabilities that she'll make it in those fields.

"Landscape architect." I read aloud when it was my turn.

It didn't take long for everyone to pick out a career. The second bowl was passed, which it was a trick. Only three couples in the class did not have children, the rest of us were assigned one. Natsumi and I were one of the unlucky ones. Mr. Watanabe passed out dolls to each couple. We would have to be taking care of a doll for the next two weeks.

"Tomorrow is your first typed report on housing arrangements and money management. If you have a child, decide which parent will stay at home or will the child be placed in daycare. Everyone will get a chance to report back to the class." Mr. Watanabe explained just before dismissing us from class ten minutes early.

"Here." I gave the doll to Natsumi. "You can take care of the doll for the day. We'll meet over lunch and write our report." I didn't gave her a chance to protest. I was already gone in search of Kazu and Ryo for the prank.

* * *

_**Zoe POV:**_

I was actually looking forward to seeing Takuya at school the next day. He was carefree and kind of a idiot the night before. He stumble on his words a couple of times, but he recovered from it. I was more impressed he admitted that getting into a fight with Yusei was foolish of him and he wasn't going to let it happened again. When I ask him why got into a fight with Yusei in the first place, all he told me was that he had his reasons. It did not matter how many times I pouted, he just won't tell me. I guess stubbornness is something we both have in common besides being students at Shibuya High.

We talked about other stuff too. Like soccer for example. I knew Takuya loved playing the sport but the way he talked about it, it reminded me of why I love to dance —it's an art, a passion. That's what soccer was to Takuya. The rest of night I let him do all of the talking and I just listened, well, laughed. I had no idea how funny he was. But what shook me a little was how easy we connected. I couldn't help and wonder if it was because we were once best friends or if it was something else.

All those thoughts were put on hold when I was brought back to reality by a familiar screeching girl.

"OMG! Ladies, I have so big news." Maylene practically yelled at Emiko and me just as we took our seats in World History.

"How big?" Emiko leaned in from her seat. She was very curious to know.

"Last night I surprised Takuya by sneaking in his room." Maylene sounded memorized and she took a minute to inhale.

While she zoned out, two things hit me hard in the face. One, Maylene was lying. Takuya was at my house last night. That I was certain off. I was there! So why lie? And secondly, Takuya was with me last night while he's dating Maylene. He's practically cheating on her and using me. What was I getting myself into? Have I really sunk that low?

"No way! How did you pull it off?" Emiko urged.

"Well, it was pretty late when I climbed the balcony of his house and got into his room. What was worst was that he wasn't even there. My guess is that he probably snuck out to drink with the guys." she paused, waiting for our reactions.

"You're probably right. We used to drink with them last year." Emiko answered for both of us.

"Anyway, when he came back, I jumped out of the closet and surprised him. I pushed him on his bed. He didn't denied me access, well, let's say what happened next is private but it's safe to say that he is totally still in love with me." she smiled widely.

"The two of you make such a cute couple. It's like you belong together." Emiko squealed. "Don't you think so, Zoe?"

_He really was with her after he had seen me? _It was barely sinking in._ Last night…_He fooled me again. I was no better than those girls who are obsessed with him. There is a reason why people call him 'King of the Jerks' and I was barely realizing it on my own.

"Hello Zoe?" Maylene snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"…Sorry" I felt humiliated that I remained quiet.

"I guess. I'm not the only one in love." Maylene said giggling, "So is this daydreaming about Yusei?" she asked me.

"I-I…"

"Class, put away all your notes and books. We're going to have a pop quiz." Mrs. Ito started passing papers.

I relived to be saved by Mrs. Ito at the least a couple of minutes. The rest of the class, I didn't get a chance to give an answer to Maylene either. It wasn't like it matter because after class Maylene kept babbling about herself in the concept of 'being in love'. This time I didn't pay attention to a thing she said. I kept quiet and tried to make it through the rest of classes.

I didn't have to worry about Takuya until biology. He didn't show up for trigonometry so I was calmed. In biology, however, all that tension started to build up. I was beyond angry with myself and Takuya. I waited impatiently for the right moment to yell at him, if I can find the words.

"Hey are you okay?" Takuya brushed off strands of my hair from my face so he could see me.

I winced at his touch. I've been hiding in a curtain of golden locks now I felt exposed. How could he still ask me if I was okay? Did he really think I wasn't going to find out about him cheating and using me? Maylene tells me everything. This was inevitable and yet, he still pretends like he doesn't know?

"If you're worried about digesting a frog I'll do all of the cutting and you can just right down all of our observations." he offered while pretending like he cares about me.

I wasn't worried about digesting a frog though. I've done it before last year I was partnered with Mia and she didn't wanted to touch the reptilian. I did most of the cutting. This lab was not new to me. I was, however, hurting for falling for his dirty tricks again!

"Zoe what's wrong?" he asked in concerned, interrupting my thoughts momentarily.

From where I was sitting, Takuya really did seemed concerned, but I knew that this was part of his act. He wasn't pretending to be a jerk he really was a jerk. I should have accepted that a long time ago.

"Are you going to keep me guessing or are you going to tell me?" he chuckled reaching out for me once more.

This time I pulled away again. I didn't want him to touch me even if it was just my hair. A groan of frustration left his mouth. I assumed he was getting pissed off by the way I was behaving. But I had every right too.

After contemplating with myself for a few minutes, I finally spoke up. "Why are you trying to hurt me?" traces of agony came out of my mouth.

"I'm not trying to—"

"Please don't lie to me. I don't know how much I can take." I felt my eyes tearing up as I pleaded.

"I seriously don't know where you are getting at." he answered cautiously now that he saw me at the verge of crying.

"Maylene told me that she was with you last night!" I blurred out without thinking.

"Z-Zo…it's not what you think. I can ex—" by only hearing that first phrase there was no doubt in my mind that it was true. Maylene was with him last night. Images of him and Maylene laying the bed mocked me in such a horrible way. I felt a knot in my stomach maybe this time I was actually going to vomit.

I have no idea what he said after '_think'_. My mind was racing with emotions by then. I needed to get out. I got up from my seat. "If you wanted to hurt me, congrats you pulled me it off." I croaked. Angry tears were burning through my eyes. I was seconds from having a melt down so I dashed out of the classroom. I ignored Mr. Kiyomizu who was shouting at me from down the hall ordering me to return to class. I knew that I was going to get a citation for disobeying a teacher but if I stayed any longer, Takuya was going to see me cry.

* * *

_**Takuya POV:**_

_Damn! _I completely forgot about the incident with Maylene last night_. _After watching Zoe climbed back to her bedroom window, I left to climbed my own bedroom window an hour later. I had only dispatched my jacket on the bed and was to take off my shirt when out of no where Maylene jumped out from my closet shouting "Surprised!"

She definitely caught me off guard and I stumbled into my bed. Maylene didn't waste any time, she jump on top of me and fondling with my shirt, pressing all her body weight up against me.

_*Flashback*_

"_Where you surprised?" she grinned as she reached under my shirt, touching my chest._

"_May, what are you doing here?" I stopped her hands from reaching any further. _

"_Isn't it obvious?" she leaned down to brush up against my lips. __This time I gripped her shoulders and held her away before she got any closer. She blinked at me, confused by my reaction. She couldn't believed I was rejecting her affections. _

"_I thought this was what you wanted?" she bit her lip seductively._

_I sat up gently shoving her off. The fact that she wasn't accepting I had moved on was really starting to frustrate me. One of these days, I'm really going to lose it._

"_We talked about this May." My voice sound strained as I fought to stay clamed. _

"_We didn't talked about any of this. We agreed you would cool off over the weekend, then we would get back together." she corrected._

"_I did not agreed to no such thing. I told you I've moved on and you should too because right now you're starting to looked like a very sad lonely girl." _

"_Awe…I love you too." she step in for another attempt to kiss me._

_I hurled around dodging her advancement. She wasn't listening to a thing I said. I might have to get aggressive and hopefully she'll finally get it._

"_Go home, May." I demanded firmly, pointing at the window. _

_She kept her mouth shut, biting her lip angrily. I wasn't sure how she was going to react. _

_"You are so going to regret this, Kanbara." she leaned over the edge of the window. This time accepting she needed to go. _

_*Flashback*_

I knew I was going to have to explained it to Zoe, but not like this. She dashed out of biology class and I haven't seen her since. She even skipped out on PE, which it was a good thing. Kazu and Ryo's itching powder plan worked.

Mrs. Talmich was taking attendance when Kristi felt her skin burning. She started off by fondling with her shirt, trying to get rid of an irritating itch. Soon enough, all of the girls started scratching uncontrollability. Ayame, Rika, Kristi, and Miru were the first ones who took off their shirts revealing their lacy bras to the class. They started scratching their backs. Seconds later, all of the girls had taken off their shirts, scrapping the surface of their bare skins.

Of course, this cause lustful stares from the guys. Which guy wouldn't be excited to see almost half naked girls jumping around wildly? Kazu was the only one with a camera taking pictures.

Mrs. Talmich was disturbed by the scene. Hormones were blazing through conspicuous teenage boys. She cancelled class and ordered the girls to shower with cold water while she got the nurse.

Sadly, our amusement was cut short.

During lunch we saw how sullen and red the girl's skin had gotten. They appeared like red steaming lobsters. Once again, Kazu took pictures hoping to use them for blackmailing some day. The rest of us were satisfied, we got our revenge at last.

"What did you put on our clothes?" Natsumi continued scratching her arm. She sat at our table for lunch because we still had that report to do.

"It is so obvious? How can't you tell?" Koji asked sarcastically.

"No, but it sure does burn." she cried, rubbing her hand harder.

"Nat we have to answer this questionnaire." I grumbled redirecting our conservation to what was really important.

Nat dismissed what I said and went on. "Did you really have to target innocents in the crossed fire? You should have taken your revenge on Rika and the haters club. Not me."

"Nat—"

"Can you take care of Ai? I'm going to get an ice pack." she handed me the doll and scrambled out of the cafeteria in search of the nurse office.

"Ai? Awe Takuya is a father." Koji teased.

"Yeah, Takuya how does it feel to be a father." Ryo joined in.

"You have health class too, you know. Mr. Watanabe is going to assign couples we'll see how is laughing then." I growled.

"Well, whom ever gets to be my lucky wife, I'm going to make her do all the work and I'm going to laid back." Koji smirked.

"What if that girl turns out to be Hanna or Rika? You are going to be the one doing all the work." Ryo laughed.

"Hey, that's not funny." Koji scorned.

While those guys joked I saw Maylene leaving the cafeteria. She was probably heading to the nurse's office as well. Most girls seemed to be doing that right now.

"Look after Ai for me." I handed the doll to Takato who had been filming our conversation. Then, I chased after Maylene. I needed to know exactly what she told Zoe. I found Maylene gazing at her reflection on her locker mirror. Typical, she was making sure that she still looked good underneath all the redness.

"What did you tell Zoe?" I demanded.

"Well, nice to see you too." Maylene shut her locker and turned around to face me.

"May…"

"I only told her the truth. We were together last night. She reacted it's not my fault." she defended herself.

"You didn't tell her the complete truth, did you?" I questioned. I knew how well Maylene was at manipulating things so they would work in her behalf.

"I wouldn't do that." Maylene replied innocently.

"Because of you Zoe hates me!" I shouted.

"Then maybe she's not worth it, if she gave up so easily." she retorted.

"Just do me a favor and stop filling up Zoe's head with lies because next time I won't be held responsible for my actions." I warned and began walking away. This girl was too much drama. Why did I date her in the first place?

"Why don't you accept you're still in love with me!" Maylene shouted from across the hall, but I didn't listened. I couldn't help but wonder where Zoe went. The way how she disappeared got me worried.

I went outside in the quad to clear my head. Maylene just gave me a new set of problems. Zoe wasn't going to let me explain anything to her. She's too hurt out to hear anything. Still, I needed to check up on her. I walked a bit further, coming near to the basketball court.

"Hey Yusei, we're going to the gym to shoot some hoops. Are you coming?" someone shouted in front of me.

"No, man. I'm going to hang out with Orimoto. You guys go ahead." my rival answered.

_Orimoto? _My head just absorb in what he said. I quickly looked around in search of Blondie. What could she possibility be doing with him?

I spotted Yusei first, he was on the basketball court teaching Zoe how to dribble a ball. He was awfully too close to her. Even their position was inappropriate. He stood behind her, his thighs practically pressing against hers while his hands were over hers, guiding every one of her movements.

My first thought was to strolled over there and punch Yusei before yanking her away. _Zoe was mine and only mine_. I didn't care if this jealousy. I didn't want her around him. Letting anger guide me, I took two steps towards the basketball court. I was going through with what I had in mind.

Then I heard her squealing out of surprised as Yusei threw her over his shoulder and spun her around. I caught sight of her smiling brightly and that brought me to a complete pause. All the anger, jealousy faded. They looked like a happy couple. Maybe they were. I mean, it was Yusei the one who was comforting her not me.

I had no right in ruining her happiness and part of me didn't want to. That was when I realized maybe she was better off without me. I don't want to hurt her nor bring her to tears anymore.

With that mind I turned to the school and not once looked back as I went inside.

* * *

_~End of Chapter~_

The opportunity for Zoe and Takuya to get together was ruined all thanks to Maylene. Isn't high school the best with all of the drama? Is Zoe better off without Takuya? Is Takuya making a mistake? Stay tuned…

*Please don't forget to review


	11. Top Chaperons

_**A/N:**_So I had my first day of school and it wasn't bad. I actually have light school work this week so I can continue to update regularly. At this rate by September I should be at chapter 19 and I know how many of you are waiting for that.

Here's a more funner chapter I think. Enjoy.

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Top Chaperons**_

* * *

_**Takuya POV:**_

"Aren't you going to walk me the door?" Sasami's voice sounded innocently as she gracefully massaged my arm that rested in the handle of the wheel. The girl still hoped that the date would end better than how it started.

We had been parked at her driveway for only about a minute after a fifteen-minute date at her family's restaurant. She was expected for me to walk up to her door, ring the doorbell, and meet her parents, but I only hunk. She waited for me to opened car door for her, but I never got up my seat. She probably thought I would pay for the dinner, but her older sister ended up picking it on tap for us. Now, the date was over and she wanted me to take her to door for a possible '_goodnight kiss'_.

"Sas," I gazed at her apathetically. There was nothing about her that interested me only the fact that she'll keep me occupied from a certain blonde I can't have. "Get out." I said coldly.

"You know this date could be more memorable if you let it happened and be a gentleman for once." she advised with hazel eyes leering at me.

"Sasami you're not special and it's about someone tells you. Now, can you get out of my car, I got another date to get to." I forced more cruelty in my voice. I knew my words were pained her, but this is what it is expected of a 'jerk'. I warned her not to get attached to me.

She bit her lip trying to hold on to tears. "Seriously?"

If I said anything else, she'll probably break down in tears. But that's how all _women _are. They use their tears to make you feel guilty, inhuman about your actions. It is how they _manipulate _men to do things for them. So if I'm going to break it off with Sasami, I can't hold back because she's near tears, "The longer you make me wait, the more time you're making me late."

"You jerk!" she spat, snatching her yellow purse just before slamming the door as hard as she could. As if she was trying to physically hurt me instead of the car.

I watched as she marched to her house stumbling in her high heels. Several times I thought she was actually going to slip and fall so I waited for the moment. The girl kept her composure right to the point she was got to the door. She couldn't find her house keys, and she wildly started banging on the door. I knew then that was my cue to leave. Her parents would be out soon and those sights are not pretty to watch.

Sasami isn't the only girl this week who has slammed the car door on me for not walking them to their house door or for not paying for the meal. They all get off my car weeping and pondering fists at me. Yet, the following day they apologized and beg for another date. I usually respond with '_I'll get back to you' _and the girls leave alone for a while. They diluted themselves with the idea I'll asked them out again even though I haven't called them back.

The only girl I want is Zoe. How can just one girl have me feeling so guilty and still want to better myself not just for her, but for me too?

I really haven't spoken to her since she ran off in biology class. Our daily conversations only consist of '_what did you get on so-so question or I don't understand this_' Nothing more than that. Even, if I wanted too there is always someone interrupting us: _Maylene and Yusei_. Those two couldn't find better times to cut me short with Zoe.

I actually started to believe there was no right moment to apologize or clarify things with her until I find out that Koji and Zoe were paired up for Health Class. She's been sitting with us for fifteen - twenty minutes at lunch only to answered daily questionnaires about marriage and parenthood. This was my chance to talk to her. Only problem is that Koji and Zoe had been arguing even more than I usually argue with her. And it's not the flirty kind, it's more of the stubborn kind. Koji has been resisting to do any work on the assignment and tried to force Zoe to do all of it an on her own. But Zoe isn't the type of girl to given in. She's up with Koji's bickering and somehow managed to get him to do his half of the project.

"Did they really have to make a plastic doll cry like the real thing?" Koji held the doll upside down from the legs.

"Maybe if you hold it right it wouldn't be crying." I suggested.

"Yeah, you don't want Zoe catching you abusing baby Ryuu." Nat rocked our doll in her arms like a real baby. After a few days of getting use to it Nat was really into the project. She responded like a real mother every time the doll cry.

"So, what is she going to do? I warned her not to leave me with the doll." Koji smirked indifferently as he laid the doll flat on the table.

"And I warned you not to abuse the doll or you taking care of Ryuu for a week." Zoe cut in the conversation taking a seat next to him.

"You wouldn't, not if you want a passing grade." Koji challenged.

"I can easily bring my grade up. I can't say the same thing about you and I'm sure that if you failed, you won't be able to play soccer." she shot back.

"You're blackmailing me now?" he narrowed his eyes at him.

"Nope, I'm just trying to make you a better father." She snickered and sat the doll on the table. "By the way, tomorrow you'll be taking care of Ryuu all day by yourself."

"No way. No frigging way!" Koji blurred with eyes wide opened as if it was the worst thing that could happened to him.

"I took care of Ryuu all day yesterday so you can go to soccer practice and I watched him most of today. It's you're turn to contribute."

"You're not being a very good mother." Koji muttered.

She laughed sarcastically. "Nice try. That won't work on me. I'll look after Ryuu for the rest of the day, but you get him tomorrow otherwise, I'm filing a divorce. Maybe I won't get a failing grade."

"Fine. But if we failed, don't say I didn't warn you." Koji sneered.

"Oh I know you wouldn't do that." she rolled her eyes sarcastically and took the doll with her out of the cafeteria.

"I'm glad you did not nailed Zoe. We would have been biting each other's heads off every day at lunch. She's mean." Koji told me as he took a violent bite of his apple.

"I would have to disagree with you. I think they would make a cute couple." Nat grabbed a baby bottle and started feeding the doll. Her commented caused me to choke on my sandwich. I wasn't expecting for her to say that especially since she's best friends with Maylene.

"You think so?" I asked casually, trying to get a girl's perspective without lifting any suspicion or fall into a trap. For all I could now, Maylene put her up to this.

"Yeah. She's stubborn, you're stubborn so there's no issues who is manipulating who. She's also very amiable and noble. You are jerk with a snaky attitude. But deep down you wouldn't hesitate to help a friend. I'm sure Zoe could bring the soft part of you and you can keep her balanced so people don't take advantage of her kindness. In a way you two complete each other." Nat babbled without realizing it.

"So what do you suggest I should do?" I found myself asking.

"Well, Zoe volunteered for that school field trip at Sunny Elementary going on tomorrow. I'm sure there's still a few spots left. You can do that and show her that you're not all bad as she thinks you are." Nat advised, getting up her seat. "I'm taking Ai with me home today again. You just make sure that buy diapers and bottles."

"Okay." I responded a bit puzzled. Natsumi was getting a bit too attached to the doll. We didn't have to buy real diapers or bottles for a doll, but at least she gave a good idea. I just need to find Mrs. Gato, the dean of students, and sign up for this volunteer opportunity.

Natsumi was right for once. Maybe I needed to take a different approach with Zoe, and be a '_nice guy'_.

* * *

_**Zoe POV:**_

"Why are you doing this again?" Rika whined as she, Jeri, and I crossed the street. She wasn't looking forward to be a chaperon for a school's field trip. The only reason why she agreed to go was because Mrs. Gato suspected that she was responsible for the pink hair dye prank on the boys. In order to throw away Mrs. Gato off her trail Rika sign up do some volunteer work and well, Mrs. Gato is big on volunteer work. She easily forgot about any negative perspective she had on Rika.

"Aw, come on, Rika it will be lots of fun. An entire day at the Zoo and with this beautiful weather." Jeri tried to cheer her up. Unlike Rika, Jeri had signed up for school trip weeks ago. She loves kids.

I signed up to this school trip the same day Rika did only I agreed to go because I thought it would be fun hanging out with friends.

"Looking after little kids is a waste of time. I should be working on sabotaging the boys." Rika replied angrily.

"Well, think of it this way you're on Mrs. Gato's good side again. Isn't that what you wanted?" I reminded.

"Yeah, but not for a huge cost. It's like I sold my soul." Rika groaned.

"Hey! Look the guys are already at the steps." Jeri waved happily as she went to go say hi to Takato.

His face lid up when he saw Jeri approaching him. Next to him sat Ryo and Takuya who wore their bored faces. I had a feeling why Takato and Ryo had signed up to be chaperons for elementary kids. Takato was here for Jeri and the kids. Ryo was stalking Rika. But Takuya? I wasn't so sure what angle he playing. He knows damn well that I know am aware about how manipulate he can be and I wouldn't fall for it. So why bothered?

"Ryo is here. Augh, my day just got worst." Rika made her '_I hate Ryo face' _and folded her arms, refusing to approach the school any further. But that didn't stop Ryo from approaching her. _I wonder if Ryo could softened up Rika. Maybe she'll stop hating boys. _I smiled to myself.

When I saw Takuya standing up from the steps and approached me, I expected for my defensive mechanism to kick in. Takuya and I haven't been in the best terms these past days. I barely even acknowledge him in class or the halls. It's easy to ignored him when he's not being a jerk, which stroke me as shocking. I didn't think he was going to stand down and leave me alone. But he did. As Takuya reached me I found myself feeling all giddy and overwhelmed with butterflies in my stomach. There no defensiveness or rage. Was I actually happy to see him?

"Fancy meeting you here. I guess fate wants us to be together." He flashed me one of his charming smiles that made the hearts of others girls throb wildly.

I rolled my eyes sarcastically. He is always full of it and yet I couldn't stop myself from returning a playful smile. "Don't flattered yourself. I'm here on official volunteer work."

"So I am." he said affirmatively. Then he surprised me when he extended his hand to me. "Come on, Zoe. How about we called it truce during this field trip? I promise not be a jerk, if you can nice to me."

I stared at him suspiciously. I couldn't tell if he was being sincere. He did call me by name and not by blondie. Maybe that was a good sign he was actually trying to be nice. Without hesitating any longer, I shook his hand.

A few minutes later, Ms. Sasaki's second grade class came outside all lined up. While we waited for the bus to pull in the school's front driveway, Ms. Sasaki started to give us instructions. Only the girls listened because the guys were ambushed by the little kids.

The kids randomly asked questions while tug on their shirts. While watching amusingly at the scene, the girls and I figured that we would explain it to the guys later and let the kids torture them.

The guys were relived once the school bus pulled in because the kids finally left them alone. Jeri and Takato sat in the front row. Jeri wanted to keep conversation going with Ms. Sasaki for possible school teacher future plans. Jeri is thinking about becoming a teacher. Takato wanted to film this entire field trip from the front and that included some of the out control parts which it was happening right now.

Rika and I agreed to sit together but we somehow got separated in between the overexcited children. I never knew how wild kids can be until I was in this field trip.

The next thing I knew, Takuya had tugged on my arm unexpectedly, causing me to fall in top him in the seat. As I pushed myself up, I found myself in a straddling position. My hands were pressed up against his abdomen, supporting my weight and keeping most of it off Takuya. His hands found their way around my waist and he kept me still and close to him. When I lifted my eyes to meet his in order to apologized. I froze.

He was staring at me silently and attentively as if he was absorbing in all me. It made me feel uneasy and exposed, and yet either one of us dare to blinked or looked away. Takuya leaned forward for another attempt to kiss me.

I could just accept it and let this curiosity finally take a hold of me. I wanted to know how it felt to be kissed by him. Many of the girls at school say he's a amazing kisser, he'll leave you breathless and wanting more. Couldn't I have a bit of that?

Then, Maylene's image reappeared in back of my head, reminding me that he was taken and guilt started to take over me. I couldn't allow this happened. It just didn't seem right. The kiss won't have some special meaning to it if there was cheating involve. I pushed myself away from him, readjusted myself in my seat and avoiding any more eye contact with him. My face was already flustered more than it needed to be.

"Sorry." I heard him say lightly at my ear. His warm breath send chills through my whole body that I felt myself shuddering deliberately.

"It's okay." I kept my face covered behind strays of hair and hid any trances of blush.

"Here." he handed me one of his ear phones that hanged down his neck. "Just a little thing to make the drive less boring." he smiled, turning up the music on his IPOD.

I accepted his kind gesture and unconsciously rested my head on his shoulder while listening to the electric music. _Maybe Takuya wasn't all bad_. I thought to myself watching as Takuya reached for my hand holding it gently. I guess I could have removed my hand away, but I didn't. And I didn't want too.

Through the rest of the drive, I rested in Takuya's shoulder until I passed out. I was so comfortable being that close to him, it felt almost natural like I belonged there next to him. It was nice of him not to have disturb my slumber or wrote on my face or tried any prank for any of that matter. There was no doubt in my mind once I woke up all of his teasing would start up again, though. It usually does.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty." I felt my body being gently shook. The sunlight irritated my eyes as I opened them causing them to tear up. It was unbearable waking up.

"Are we there yet?" I mumbled, still trying to snapped out of my daze state.

"Yup. Did you have a good nap?" he beamed.

"Ummhemm." I nodded happily stretching out my arms as I was coming back to my senses. I became self cautious when I realized Takuya was staring at me impishly. How could I allowed myself to fall asleep next to him? What if I mumbled something in my sleep that I wasn't supposed to say like '_his name?_' With all the anxiety, I had nothing else to do but to start combing my hair with my fingers trying to avoid any awkwardness.

He chuckles, "Are you always this crazy when you wake up?"

"No. But I can't look like a big mes-"

"You look great no matter what." he stopped my crazy combing hand and held it into his. The warmth behind it was so welcoming and gentle. I could hold it all day if I could.

I timidly tucked a stray hair behind her ear with my other free hand, "You're just saying that."

"Nope. I think you are beauti-"

"Oh come on, pumpkin. All I'm asking is for one date." Ryo chased after Rika out of the bus, interrupting what Takuya was about to say. Maybe it was for the best. I shouldn't get attached him especially since I've seen how quickly he could change from someone sweet to a big jerk.

"Do you think that those two like each other?" I changed the subject, gradually removing my hand from his.

"Well, Ryo has always liked Rika since the second grade" Takuya leaned back on his seat, taking a moment to relax, "Ryo was a snotty little kid 'cause he was the richest kid on the block. One day he pissed off Rika and she beat him up. Since then, he's always like her. Rika is just hard headed."

"How ironic? She beats him up and he still likes her. Maybe they are in love." I commented.

"You wound me with your words and I still like you." Takuya pouted, emphasizing his point that we weren't much different from Ryo and Rika.

"Everyone is waiting for us. We should get going." I avoided the subject and led the way out, ending our conversation there. Maybe he'll forget about it and not bring it up again.

* * *

_**Takuya POV:**_

We finally arrived at the Zoo. Ms. Sasaki went to pick up our visitors passes at the entrance so we still needed to wait a bit longer. Jeri dragged Takato with her to pick up a few a maps. Rika and Ryo took a small group of kids to filled up their water bottles. leaving Zoe and I to watch over the rest.

"So what exactly are we doing? Walking with the class just to see a bunch of animals?" I assumed.

"Sort of. We're splitting up into smaller groups and letting them choose which animals they would like to see. The Zoo is pretty huge and we can't see all of the animals in a short time." she explained.

"That's true. You want to be my partner?" I just had to asked. Besides, I'm sure she won't say no. We've had our moments and she hasn't hate me.

"Partners?" she echoed, gazing at me with confused. Maybe I didn't explain myself. I do that sometimes.

"Yeah. It's obvious Jeri and Takato are pairing up. Ryo isn't leaving Rika's sight. Which leaves you and me." I said earnestly.

She chuckles, "Takuya there reason why Sunny Elementary asked for six chaperons. It's so we can split up into six small groups… seven with Ms. Sasaki. We're not really pairing up."

I let out a hysterical laughter assuming that she was messing with me. But, when I saw she was not laughing along, I knew she was being serious. "You're kidding, right?" She nodded no.

I don't like this at all. Not even for one bit. After being ambushed by little kids before getting in the bus it was scary enough. I can't be responsible for a group. By myself! "Zoe, I can't look after a little kids. I can't watch over my little brother and he's 12!"

Zoe flinched from all the yelling I was doing.

"Calm down. It's not that bad. You're just walking them around and brining them here for lunch."

"I can't calm down! I-I-I….I just would feel better if you're with me looking over the kids." I stammered with a shrill panic taking over me. I know I wanted to impress Zoe but this was not part of the plan.

Zoe's expression softened. She wasn't laughing at me for admitting that I was terrified of watching over little kids. I was relieved, but she better not use it against me later on. I've seen she's capable of blackmailing.

"Give me your cell phone." she demanded extending her hand.

"My cell phone?" I echoed. I was a bit confused with what she was asking.

"Will you stop repeating what I say and just give your cell phone." she insisted, as I handed her my cell phone. She pressed the keys on the mobile device before returning it.

"Call me if anything happens. Knowing you, something will happened."

I blink at just what happened. Her number and name were saved in my cell phone. My cell phone. When we first met she refused to give me her number. She was the first girl who just wouldn't give it up no matter how many pick up lines I used. Now…she gave her number. It felt like victory as if I had won the soccer championship and everyone was cheering my name. I was making progress with Zoe.

"I thought you only gave your number to nice guys?" I reminded, trying not to appear to excited about it.

She beamed a friendly smile, "I never said you were. This is only for emergencies."

This would have been the moment where I would say something stupid and pissed her off. I usually do. And I was about to but luckily Jeri and Takato had returned just in time to stop me from saying anything.

"Hey, two. Where did Rika and Ryo go?" Jeri asked.

"They took some of the kids to filled up their water bottles. They will should be back soon." Zoe answered.

Jeri took about ten minutes to give us all instructions. She briefly explained it to Ryo and Rika once they go back. Then we were set off to take our small groups to the Zoo. My group wanted to start off by looking at the elephants. Unfortunately, Zoe's group went to see the polar bears. I was disappointed we weren't going to near each other, but I'm sure I can '_accidentally' _bumped into her later.

For now, I kept a close eye on my group since they don't like to stay as a group, and wonder off the second I'm not looking. I'd been chasing after each time and herd them together. The only three girls in my group have been insistent and loud, and whine a lot. They tug on my shirt and pulling me to different sightings they want to see without letting me think first. My head even hurts from all of their screaming and arguing. The boys in my group are little devils. They have been feeding the animals despite the fact that the sign clearly says not to. I'm surprised they haven't gotten caught.

Augh, kids are too much. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to take it.

"Takuya! Takuya! Takuya!" two of the girls tugged my shirt trying to get my attention.

"We want to get our faces painted."

"Uh, faces painted? I don't think that's a good idea." I took a quick glance at the stand the girls were pointed. One of the ladies was painting the features of a panda bear on a little five year girl face. May I saw it was fine art work. The kid looked like an adorable panda bear when the artist was done.

"Please!" the girls grinned wide showing off their bright, white teeth.

I stared at their little faces. Huge puppy faces pleading me to say yes. If I wanted to, I couldn't say no. I took my group to the face painting stand, each one excited told the ladies what they wanted.

What was supposed to be a five minute thing felt like hours. I sat in a chair watching as the people walked by. This was boring. The people and animal sounds and voices started to fade away in the background. Just as I was about doze off one of the ladies working at the face painting stand addressed me.

"Do you want a face painted too?" she asked mixing a few colors into a tin can with a brush.

"No. I'm just here waiting." I answered almost half asleep.

"Waiting for your brother or sister?" she asked.

"Actually, I'm here as a chaperon for my old elementary school. Due to my luck, my group wanted to get a their faces painted, I just couldn't refused." I explained thoroughly.

"Aww, that's sweet of you. I think you earned a treat." she offered me a heart-shape caramel lollipop.

It was obvious this woman was flirting with me and she's not that old either. I assumed that she's probably in her early 20's. She had short pixie like pink hair, blue eyes, rosie pink cheeks. Even beneath maroon and black uniform, all her curves showed. I'll admit she was attractive.

'T-thanks." I felt my face heating up, mesmerized by her gentle smile.

"Takuya! Takuya! Takuya!" Hana, the only girl with pigtails, tugged my shirt and broke me off woman's spell.

"Yeah, Hana." I asked still dazed out.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Hana cried. Her face was turning redder than me.

"Bathroom? Em…Now?" I asked and knowing that was not my area of expertise. The girl nodded a yes.

"Okay. No problem." I assured Hana. "Restroom break!" I told the rest of the group.

Surprisingly, all of them listened to me and lined up. We were all set to leave.

"I got to take the kids…you know…it was nice….bye…" I couldn't really say a proper goodbye to the young woman, at least not with the kids dragging me towards the direction of the restrooms. I guess I'll never know her name.

* * *

_**Zoe POV:**_

It was lunch already. The kids were already eating bragging about some of the animals they have seen so far. Ms. Sasaki stepped out for a few minutes to make a phone calls, leaving us in charge. When I mean by '_us' _I mostly mean Jeri. She has taken up leadership and managed to keep an entire class under control. We're just her assistants.

"Not a bad field trip, huh?" Jeri asked openly to everyone.

"Are you kidding? My group has done nothing but complain." Ryo grunted.

"Maybe they wouldn't be complaining if you took them where they wanted to go and not where you wanted to go." Rika pointed out.

"Ryo!" Jeri raised her voice, "You are supposed to let them decide."

"I did. But, they disagree a lot so I just took them wherever we came across." Ryo responded logically.

"Ugh, we're supposed to set an example." Jeri sighed.

"We still two more hours after lunch. Ryo can still take them where they want to go." Takato suggested, but Ryo wasn't paying attention. He was flirting with Rika at the moment and as always Rika ignored him.

"How did you do Takuya? Did the kids drive you crazy?" I teased.

"Actually, I had a good time with the kids." he answered.

"Really? So you didn't lose anyone?" I asked.

"Nope. I kept track of all eight of them. You can ask anyone of them." he spoke confidently.

I was impressed. He was terrified about taking care of a bunch of his own earlier. And somehow he managed to pulled it off. I guess he can take anything that you throw at him even if the task seems challenging. He finds a way.

"Who did you buy the heart shape candy for?" Ryo pulled out a red and pink caramel lollipop from his bag, waving it at all of our faces.

"Give it back!" Takuya launched at Ryo trying to get it back. But Ryo kept hurling it.

"I bet I know for who." Rika snatched the lollipop away from Ryo, changing her attention to me. I hate when Rika puts in the spotlight like that. It makes me blush. "For a certain-"

My first thought was to duct tape Rika's lips before she says anything else. Unfortunately, I had none so I needed to use what was available to me. I cover her mouth with my hand.

"Ryo, did you know that Rika was younger she loved to wear party dresses and her nickname was-"

Rika froze in the spot as I was about to say the most embarrassing nickname that nobody besides me should know. Her pause gave Takuya the opportunity to regain possession of what was his. Rika effortless removed my resting hand over my mouth and cut out my air supply by covering my mouth before any more words slipped out, "Zoe that is classified information!" she glowered at me and smiled at Takuya. "Takuya did you know when Zoe was younger she was known as Iz-"

My heart stopped when Rika sounded out the first syllable of my name. If she actually said it my whole entire world will spiral out of control. I couldn't let the truth come out. Out of panic I pushed by entire body weight back and with no gravity to catch us, both Rika and I fell on our backs in the hard ground. That definitely shut both of us up as he moaned in pain.

"Zoe are you okay?" Takuya pulled me back on my feet.

"I think so." I straightened my back, trying to hold back any tears from the pain that was surging through my spine.

"That look like a nasty fall." Takato leaned over the table, to peered at two collapsed girls in the ground.

"Geh, did you get that off your head? How every creative of you." Rika said sarcastically and refused to let Ryo help her up. She wanted to show she can do anything on her own. She stood up on feet with no help. Just barely, though. She still leaned on to side for a few seconds

"Here I think you need this more than I do." Takuya beamed as he handed me the heart-shape lollipop.

He couldn't do that at another time when no one was looking. Jeri was smiling at me excitedly. She knew what this gesture meant. Takuya was practically admitting that he liked me. Rika and Takato's jaws dropped in shock while Ryo grinned mischievously.

"Thanks, Takuya." I said shyly but smiled.

"Takuya and Zoe sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G-Ouch!"

Rika did me the favor by slapping the back of Ryo's head and shushed him up.

"Knock it off! Nobody wants to hear you sing." she barked at the poor boy. At least he has been silence, for now.

After an entire day of walking around the Zoo with second graders, it finally came to an end. Rika, Ryo, and Takuya tried to lined up all the kids in a single line while Takato did head count and Jeri double check by taking attendance. I took a two girls to a restroom.

"Zoe that's the girl who gave Takuya some candy as a present." Hana pointed at the young woman who was standing next to me.

"I'm sorry." I apologized to stranger. I assumed Hana had probably mistaken her. She's seen many people today and thinks tshe already knows everyone in the entire world.

The woman just smiles and squats down so she is the same height as Hana. "Well, you have some good memory. Will you tell Takuya that Hoshi said hi?"

_Hoshi? _"Do know Takuya?" I asked blankly.

Hoshi straightened up, "Yeah, we met at the face painting stand. We had a good conversation going and I gave him a caramel lollipop as a gift."

_He gave me a gift from another girl? What was he thinking? What was I thinking? Not even in a fun, recreational park he can behave. He was probably flirting with Hoshi all this time. _

"I'm sorry, are you his girlfriend?" Hoshi asked.

I forced a smile, "No, we're just-school mates." I answered

She sighs, "Oh good, cause I thought I just got him in trouble."

_You have no idea how much in trouble he is right now._ I glared at her silently while imaging myself strangling Takuya.

"Since you're not his girlfriend can you give him this?" Hoshi hands me a piece of paper with a her number.

"Sure." I said hoarsely. When I took the number from her I felt territorial, I felt the need to strangle her too. _I bet that I beat her, she doesn't seem tough. She's just tall and slim…maybe pretty…possible model if she wanted to be….Okay, she's a gorgeous, older woman, which is almost every younger boy's dream. But, I'm young and pretty. And I'm kind of athlete. I can take her._

_Wait, what am I saying? Takuya and I were not even a couple. We're were not even dating. Whatever, he does behinds Maylene's back is none of my businesses. _

I reminded myself and pushed away any jealous thoughts out of my mind. I had no right to react like that.

"Thanks." were the last words I heard Hoshi say before I returned to the bus.

Everyone had settle down in their seats. The other two girls and I were the only ones missing. As I got closer to where Takuya was seating he beamed at me a friendly smile, waiting for me to take a seat next to him. I probably would have if I didn't know about the tainted gift. I pulled out the lollipop he had given me earlier from my bag and attached it with the number of Hoshi.

"Hoshi said to hi and to call her." I tossed it at his lap. It wasn't a harsh throw. It more of a girly throw. But my main goal was not to stop or let him speak. Takuya was full of excuses. It was tiring and I didn't want to hear any of it.

How many times do I have to stumble for a guy before I finally learn?

* * *

_~End of Chapter~_

I think the question is how many times will Takuya keep screwing it up before he finally ends up doing the right thing? It seems no matter what he does, something always ruins everything. It's true what they say love hurts. How will Takuya recovered from this? You have to stay tuned.

*Don't forget to review


	12. Dating Disasters

_**A/N: **_Sorry for wait. I had a feeling school was going to slow me down, I'll do my best to keep up with the updates.

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Dating Disasters**_

* * *

_**Zoe POV:**_

I frowned at my wardrobe. There was nothing in my closet I could wear to the Fall Festival. I wanted something that said '_we're not dating, we're just friends' _

Argh! If it was only that simple. I buried my face on my pillow from frustration. How could girl have her closet full and not find anything?

"Zoe, what are you doing lying down? That boy is going to be here in forty minutes and you're not even ready?" My mom stepped into my room and walked over to my dresser to put away some earrings she burrowed.

"I don't what to wear!" I cried, rolling over my back so I can see the ceiling.

"What do you mean you don't know? You are the daughter of a fashion designer. You have the latest outfits."

"Mom, it's not that easy." I argued.

"We'll see about that." she walked over my closet to pulled out a spaghetti strap black dress. The waist area and up was tight, but below it had loose short layers. "What about this one? It is very elegant."

"Uh, it's kind of a chilly night and that's something I would wear if I was going dancing not a festival." I pointed out.

I caught an angry glare from my mom. She doesn't like to be corrected especially when it comes to fashion. She's the Fashion Master and she's always right. I kept my mouth shut as she put the dress back on the closet.

"Okay, if you're looking for something more for a festival. How about this one?" she pulled out a strapless short dress in a soft green color. It had gray layer underneath, but you couldn't really see it unless you pulled up the green layer up. It was a nice casual dress for a festival but I still wasn't convinced. My mom noticed skeptical stare and she knew she would need to do some more persuading. "Zoe, tesoro (_sweetie_), the dress matches your eyes and you can keep yourself warm with a jacket." My mom reached for a short dark jean jacket. It wasn't a bad combination I almost convinced, '_almost'_. She placed the dress and the jacket on the bed just a few inches beside me. Then, she walked over to my drawer to pull out a gray scarf with a matching beanie. "To accessorized, you add this." she beamed at me.

"Wow, mom. No wonder you're the Fashion Queen." I complimented with a huge grin.

"I know." she flicker her hair. "Now, hurry up. You don't want your date to get here and find you not ready."

"It's not a date." I argued as I sat down at the edge of the bed watching my mom raise an eye brow. She doesn't like it when I raise my voice at her. To her this a very disrespectful manner. So I shrunk down on the bed, "We're just friends." I said in a lower voice.

She placed her hands on her hips, "_Tesoro_, that's what you said about Giovanni. Your father caught both of you making out on the gondola. I wouldn't be surprised if you make out with this boy too."

_What? Me make out with Yusei? _That is not going to happened. If she only knew there was another guy involve, she would understand why Yusei is only a friend_. _I took a quick glance at the clock by the nightstand. I had half an hour to get ready. Not an reasonable amount, but I can pull it off. I jumped out of bed, pulled the hangers off the dress and jacket. I was fully dressed in less than ten minutes, combed out any knots in my hair, put on the hat and scarf. I glossed my lips, sprayed a pinch of perfume, put on some gray belted ankle-high boots, and to finish off by giving myself a little twirl. I was ready and in twenty-eight minutes. Pretty amazing, huh?

Yusei was on time. He was standing on at the doorstep already talking with my dad when I rushed down the stairs. I bet my dad warned Yusei about a few things. He's very protective. I'm just glad he didn't do a lot of interrogating. My dad usually spends over have an hour asking a guy questions, torturing my dates. This is why I introduce a boyfriend to my parents right away just to get interrogating out of the away and enjoy future dates.

"Bye, dad." I pulled Yusei with me out through the door before my dad starts asking personal questions.

"You're dad is a pretty cool." Yusei commented as we were walked through the driveway.

"Really?" I asked a bit surprised by his comment. That's a first. Those who don't know my dad think he is very strict and scary. Once they see his more gentle and fun side their perspectives are changed.

"I had a good conversation with him about car painting. He said he might help me paint mine." Yusei answered.

"Well, he is an expert. I'm just glad he didn't ambush you with questions." I said.

"I make good impressions on parents. I know how to char-what the-" Yusei froze. His eyes almost popped out of their sockets and his jaw dropped at the sight just ahead us. The four tires of his car had been slashed. "My car! My beautiful car!" he cried kneeling down.

I bit my lip. I didn't know what to say. Maybe someone was playing a practical joke on him. Or maybe this was revenge from an angry ex-girlfriend. Whatever it was, they hit Yusei in the right spot. Guys are so sensitive about cars like girls are about their hair.

"We could call a taxi." I offered.

He stands up and glares, "Are you insane? Do you know how much it's going to cost me to replace each tire? I'm not wasting no cash on a stupid taxi."

I gasped, but no words came out. _Did he just call me stupid? _I glared at him angrily. I don't care if his car was ruined. He didn't have a right to insult me the way he did. "It was just a suggestion." I spat.

"Well, it wasn't a good suggestion. What do you think I'm made of money?" He scorned angrily.

"You're always bragging that you have money and you do like to show it off."

His glare intensifies, "So just because I have money you assume I can spend it whenever?"

"This is ridiculous. I'm going home." I turned away. His attitude was unpleasant I prefer to go home than hang out with my parents than a jerk.

"No, wait. I'm sorry." he leashed out and grabbed my arm, bringing me to a halt. "It's just-my car. This is the third and last car that my father was going to buy me. I'm supposed to show him that I'm responsible so I can have my trust fund money as a graduation present and not wait until I'm 21." he said honestly.

I could understand why he reacted the way he did. His chances to prove to his father that he is responsible enough had been ruined by someone's childish prank. Yusei needs a little fun and less frustration.

I smirked, "So do you want walk to the festival instead?"

Yusei laughs, "I would like that."

We set off to the Fall Festival on foot, but not before Yusei called a tow truck to come pick up his nonfunctional car.

* * *

_**Takuya POV:**_

The Fall Festival is one of the biggest events in Shibuya. Our school usually holds it every year. It's supposed to be fun, hanging out with friends, playing games, and eating delicious food. I should be out there enjoying myself. I got ladies from every corner wanting to fooling around, but I couldn't, not while knowing Zoe is somewhere around here with Yusei.

My plan to sabotage her date, failed. I knew Yusei worships his car and if something happens to it, he'll loose his temper. So, the guys helped me slashed the tires on his car while he went inside the Orimoto's home and I hoped that would be enough to piss him off. I knew he would yell at Zoe and she'll finally see that he is not right for her. They were supposed to break up but that didn't work. She showed up to the festival with Yusei a few minutes ago.

I figured she probably forgave him, which it kind of hurts because she was willing to forgive him and not me. Zoe just won't let me knew explain anything from our latest incident. She always finds a way to avoid making conversation with me and even if I catch her in the hallway alone Takato or Henry always seem to interrupt, giving Zoe an opportunity to runaway. It's almost like Takato and Henry are helping her out. Kind of thinking maybe they are_. _My eyes narrowed at this thought. My own two friends were helping her out!

I'll investigator some later. Right now my priority is finding Zoe and ruin her date. I can't let her fall in love with Yusei otherwise I'll really lose her.

"Oh Takuya, I found Zoe for you." Nat sang in a happy tone as she skipped over to my side.

I eyed her suspiciously. _Why would Natsumi be helping me out? And more importantly how did she know that I was looking for Zoe?_ "Great. Why are you helping me?" I asked.

Nat smirks "We were friends once and after spending time with you for the past week, I remembered some of the good times we had. I want to help you as a friend."

I continued staring at her trying to figure out if she was doing it from the kindness of her heart or was she working some scheme with Maylene. Nat and I did got along well as partners for Health Class. Not once was she self-centered as she usually was, she was friendly and amiable just like the Natsumi that I grew up with before she became shallow and materialistic. Maybe there was the slight chance that I could trust her.

"Aren't you crossing lines with Maylene? She'll be pissed if you help me get with Zoe." I warned just to double check where her loyalty stood.

"What Maylene doesn't know it can't hurt her. I'll help you as long as you don't tell." she grinned coyly. "Now, do you want to know where Zoe is or not?"

I tightened my lips trying to make my mind. I couldn't waste anymore time searching for Zoe. The longer I waited, the more chances Yusei had to charm Zoe. I let out a frustrating grunt. I can't let this opportunity go. "Where is she?" my voice sounded bitter.

"She's by the ring toss stand. Yusei is trying to win her a stuff animal."

_Win her a stuff animal, eh? _He is not going to win her that way, I'll make sure of it. I dashed to the ring toss stand trying to come up with another scheme to ruin Yusei's chances from winning points with Zoe. Luckily, drawing plans come easy to me. The hard part was getting it to work properly.

I spotted Zoe cheering for Yusei. That big idiot might be a good basketball player, but he sucks at ring tossing. He kept missing. I still don't see what she sees in him. I needed to make sure she doesn't see me or she'll suspect I'm up to something. I stay off sight crouched down by the Dunk Tank a few yards away from the ring toss stand. I kept a close eye on Zoe while I tried to whip up some sort of plan.

"Hey Takuya, can we have five yen?" 12 year old Tommy Himi tapped my shoulder while his two friends stood nearby. Tommy is a seventh grader that goes to same junior high school as my brother, and he and my brother play in the same soccer team. I know Tommy because my dad used to be their coach. When he couldn't make it to a practice, I was put in charge. That is how I meet the kid. Tommy sort of became like another little brother.

"Five yen?" I echoed a bit confused to why they were asking for money. I don't recall owning money to anyone.

"Yeah, we are trying to dunk Mr. Henshi into the tank, but we ran out of money." Tommy empty his pockets.

My grinned got wider, _Operation It Hurts_, just came to me. I know exactly how to humiliate and get rid of Yusei with a little help from Tommy and his friends. "I'll do better. I'll give you five each, if you help me."

"Really?" the younger boys leaned in forward with their eyes almost popping out. The offer excited them like little puppies fighting over a ball.

"What do you want us to do?" Tommy asked.

"See that guy over there" I pointed at Yusei. All three boys leaned over to stare out at the ring toss stand.

"The dark haired guy with the hot blonde?" one of them asked.

"Yeah that one." My eyes met theirs, "How about you guys take a few shots at him and whoever knocks him out will get a twenty." I offered.

"Wow that's lots of money!" the boys breathed out with disbelieved. Now they were even more excited about it.

They nodded in agreement to helped me out. All I needed to do was provide them with balls to shoot with. Since Ayame was working at the Dunk Tank convincing her to spare a few tennis balls wasn't hard. One smile from me and she gave them a whole basket of tennis balls, increasing their chances of knocking out Yusei.

"Just don't hit the girl or the deal is off." I warned them. With that the boys rushed dragging the basket with them. Soon enough, I heard cries coming out of Yusei. I watched with amusement waiting for the moment when they finally knocked him out.

"Hey, you little brats stop!" Yusei grunted at the boys as balls were bouncing shoulders, legs, arms, his head. One of them hit his face almost tilting him over, but not enough to cause him to fall (_Dammit_!).

"I got this one!" Tommy position himself for one last throw like if he was an all-star pitcher.

"Scram you little brats before I-AAAAH-OHH-OW!" Yusei let out a husky scream as his face turned red. He crouched forward, now struggling to breathe. He gradually sunk on his knees massaging the very spot where Tommy hit him, the groin.

"Ei, Yusei?" Zoe remained in her spot still absorbing what just happened. She was a bit shocked that a bunch of kids knocked out Yusei for no reason. Well, there was a reason, but she's never going to know.

"D-don't…jussst…stan-d…ther-re…d-do…do…someeee-thing…!" Yusei yelled at her breathlessly. His face turning redder and redder.

Zoe crossed her arms and huffed. She didn't liked to be ordered like that, but she complied with his requested. Blondie stepped away in search for something to numb the pain away. This was chance to intercept her, but first I paid off the boys for their assistance. Thanks to them _Operation It Hurts _worked perfectly.

I spotted Zoe by the ice cream stand asking for a bag of ice. I smiled at her sight, her golden hair shone brightly even at night, her emerald eyes glisten like stars, and her dressed fit her in all the right places. She was beautiful, it's almost addicting. I couldn't helped myself, but jerked her arm and dragged her with me. Yusei is just going to have to wait on that the ice bag.

"Hey, what are you doing!" she exclaimed..

"We're going to have fun." I beamed at her.

She blinked, "Are you insane? I'm here with someone."

I shrugged, "Yeah, with me."

Before she could say or do anything I had pulled Zoe with me to into the Ferris Wheel. Now, she can't escape and she'll have to hear me out. Things are actually working out my way.

* * *

_**Zoe POV:**_

"This is kidnapping!" I shouted in disbelief, wrenching my arm from Takuya's hand but not soon enough. I was trap with him in the Ferris Wheel. I don't even know how this happened. One minute I'm trying to get ice for Yusei, then Takuya pulls me with him to the ride? What surprises me the most is how everyone let Takuya cut in line. It's like he celebrity or something.

_Lucky air-headed jerk_. _He gets everything he wants. _I scowled myself while I sit next to him and cross my arms. I don't even how I get myself into these kinds of things. All I wanted to do was have fun at the festival not deal with drama or boys.

Takuya relaxed in his seat and tried to swing an arm around me. "It's not kidnapping. Everyone knows you're with me." He said amusedly.

I slapped his hand away. I was not in the mood. Rage was building up in me. Why couldn't he get the hint that I hate him? Why couldn't he leave me alone for once? His presence alone hurts me. All his done is lie to me and manipulated me to play his stupid two timing game. If I get the chance I'm going to strangle him. Why not? It's not like no one can stop me in the Ferris Wheel?

"Oh, come on, Zoe. I just want to make it up to you." he sighed, sounding a frustrated as he went on. "…if you let me."

I whipped my head to face him, "You want to make it up to me, then leave me alone."

He pouted innocently, "I can't do that."

His cute, innocent face was not going to work on me. Not this time. I kept my angry gaze on him, "Don't you have something better do than to annoy me?"

He smirks, "If you weren't so stubborn this would have been the perfect moment where we could be making out."

I shot him dark look warning him that if he tried anything I would slapped him. Yet that didn't stop him. He leaned in getting closer, his eyes locked with mine pulling me in another trance. My heart picked up, I had no way of escaping him this time. I couldn't run and I did not had someone to interrupt us purposely like back at school. Takato and Henry had been nice enough to intercept me each time Takuya tried to talk to me this way I could runaway while they keep him busy. Not this time though. I was ambushed. No wonder he brought me to the Ferris Wheel.

I pushed back on my seat feeling tense. Did he not get my warning? If he doesn't stepped back soon I was going to punch him. His warm breath tickled my face sending chills all over my body. I couldn't move or breathe having this close to me. I squeezed my eyes shut tight, afraid of what he might do next. At least that's what I told myself but a part of me already knew what he was about to do….kiss me.

I felt his hand gently touching underneath my chin causing my eyes to snap opened involuntarily just as he tilted my head up. Our eyes met again and for the first time I saw a friendly warmth in his.

"Tell me how to make things right with you." he said gently, brushing off my hair off my face, "Please…" his expression had soften completely.

I blinked at his words as they sunk in. There was something about Takuya made my blood boil as if it was an uncontrollable reaction. We argued with no reason. Okay, that's a lie. We both had our reasons but he always fueled my anger and I snapped. Yet, for some reason I could not hold a grudge against him. Staring at him now, at those warm brown eyes and boyish smile, I remember of the old days when Takuya and I used to spend our day at the park and that grudge magically fade. Not matter how angry I was at him. I guess, a part of me still has hope that he would find a way to fix things between us. He always did.

Just as I was about to replied the ride came to a sudden stopped as the seat wobbled a little. I tore my gaze away from him and looked ahead us. The ride was over. Sometime between getting dragged in the ride and getting caught in another moment with Takuya, I lost track of time. There was one more cart before it was our turn to get off. Maybe this was sign telling me that I should stay away from Takuya Kanbara.

As soon as the door opened for us I jumped on my feet and ran off. I didn't had to look back to know that Takuya was behind me. I could hear his footsteps trailing behind and fast. Trying to pick up my pace, I tried to get away. There was no telling of what might happened if we went through a confrontation now. Takuya usually takes a day or two before demanding answers or speaking a single word to me. This was different. He was chasing after me and I didn't understand why.

"Zoe—"

"—Orimoto!"

Yusei stalked over us from near the food court, a fuming look was plastered on his face. His eyes were practically burning holes through my skull as if he was sending me a mental message. Then, it hit me. He was injured and the only reason why I left him was to get an ice bag but I never came back. I was stuck in the middle of two confrontations and something told me there was going to be trouble between these two.

"What is this? I'm lying on the ground in agony and you go off with Kanbara to the Ferris Wheel. Do I not mean anything to you?" he demanded coldly.

"Apparently not." Takuya muttered loudly enough for Yusei to hear.

"Shut up, Kanbara. I was talking to Zoe." Yusei barked as he took huge strides and stopped in front us menacingly.

"…and we were in the middle of a conversation. So, you're just going to have to wait in line." Takuya said.

I gaze up at Yusei to see his reaction. His face had completely stiffened in anger as his jaw tightened and cheeks turned red. His grey eyes flashed hatred at the person behind me and both of his hands had clenched into fists. Yusei was minutes away from losing it. And it definitely did not helped that Takuya was mocking him by remaining clamed like he had no care in the world. Except for returning the hateful stare.

It's obvious that these two hate each other. I couldn't let them get into another fight so I stepped in between them. None of them would dare to launch a hit with me standing in the middle.

"Dial it down, please. There is no need fight." I gently pushed them apart from each other.

Not surprisingly, either one of them moved. They stood on ground like heavy stone inches apart and continue to glare at each other on their stupid staring contest.

"You know what she's right. There's nothing to fight about she's with me." Yusei snickered and took one more step toward Takuya, almost closing the gap between them if I wasn't in the way. And it didn't matter that I was between them because Yusei looked past me and continued to glare at the other guy.. "It must suck to be you, Kanbara. You get lose another girl to me."

Takuya laughed sarcastically and took a step toward Yusei practically crashing me between them both. I had no room to step forward or backward with their hard chest pushing against one and another. I felt like I was suffocating in their hatred. Using the little strength I had in my arms, I tried pushing them apart but they barely moved an inch. It was getting tenser by the moment.

"If that is so, then why was she with me while you were drowning in your own tears?" Takuya taunted.

"Pfft, I wasn't crying." Yusei smirked, denying earlier incident and stepped forward once again.

This time he was challenging Takuya into a fight as he body pushed against mine. I was almost tipped over if it wasn't for Takuya who sustained my balance from behind. His hands felt alluring and safe around my waist. I could almost melt into him. _Wait, what I am saying? What I am thinking? _

These two are about to get into a fight and all I'm thinking about is being in Takuya's arms. I removed his hands from my waist and straightened out myself. Again, I pushed them apart but just barely.

"Guys—"

Yusei cut in before I couldn't even say anything and barked. "Now, leave Kanbara before I-"

"You what? Fight me like the little girl that you are." Takuya finished for him mockingly, fuming more anger in Yusei. It was a matter of time before one of them swings the first punch. Actually, that moment came earlier than I expected. Yusei jerked my arm and tossed me on to side carelessly like the way a kid at preschool would throw a piece of crumpled paper. I stumbled on my feet until I landed on my bottom with a thud.

When I turned around to see what would happened next, Yusie had swung the first punch. But Takuya had blocked it as his arm wrapped around Yusei's neck tightly. He tried to pulled him down to the ground as both guys struggled to maintain their balance. It was like in a tug-of-war both were pulling back their bodies.

Yusei fought back by launching body to left causing both to crash to the ground. Dust rose up in the air from the heavy impact and blinded them and everyone around them. That gave Yusei the chance to break free and he tried to grip Takuya's by the collar of the shirt in order to swing a few face punches. Except Takuya saw it coming as the dust cleared. He gripped Yusei's legs and pulled them underneath him causing him to trip.

I watched wide-eyed-opened as both Takuya and Yusei rolled around in the ground and wrestled to overpower each other. It took me a minute to realized how out of hand things were getting before I scattered on my feet and rushed to over.

"Stop it! Stop it!" I shouted at them as tried to stopped them while keeping a safe distance from them. Either one of them of them listened to me. It was like they were in their own world, slamming each other in the stranger while swinging a couple of punches.

I had to back away the moment they were back on their feet because they started to tackled each other like two defense players on opposing football teams or two sumo wrestlers.

Yusei had shoved Takuya back roughly knocking over the popcorn and cotton candy cart. At this point, people were panicking and stepping away from the fight. Takuya was back on his feet and tackled Yusei who was barely regaining his balance. Yusei tipped over the balloon cart, releasing multi-colors balloons in the air.

Things were getting out of control. They kept tacking each other, knocking over nearby carts and stands. People screamed and scattered away from the fight. The only thing I could think of doing was hit them with my purse. I swung my purse as hard as a could and slammed it against any of them.

"Guys, stop it!" I yelled and tried to get their attention by swinging a purse pathetically at them. It didn't work. They continued fight. So with eyes close, I swung my purse with both hands and I put as much as strength as I could. Surprisingly, the purse made a direct hit and by the sounds of it, it must have been hard.

"Ow! Son of b***" I heard someone shout. I cringed at the thought of hurting either one of them. Slowly opening my eyes, I found myself cringing again at the sight of Yusei cupping his face all while muffling curse words that I couldn't hear clearly.

"I think you broke my nose!" Yusei shout out as he removed his hands from his face to reveal blood streaming down his nostrils. I didn't solve anything only made Yusei angrier than what he already was. He yanked the purse, my only protection out of my hands. His face had completely darkened as he glared at me as if I was the enemy.

My hands trembled as I continued to stared at him nervously. It was like rage had taken over him, almost like he was itching to hit something or someone nearby. In this case, me.

Looking tall and menacing, Yusei took steps towards me. Not once did he blinked as he got closer. I, in the other hand, found myself numb and small standing there. I had no idea what Yusei was capable. I barely knew the guy!

Fortunately for me Takuya stepped in and shoved me behind him for protection. He probably assumed the same thing as I did. Yusei was out of control and I was an easy target. I was just grateful to have Takuya shielding me. This situation has gotten scarier.

"Back off!" Takuya warned Yusei.

Yusei said nothing. The guy looker more frightening silent than when he tossed threats. He tugged tightly Takuya's collar and tried to tipped him over. Takuya wrapped his arm around Yusei's neck and tried to heave himself free. The boys danced in circles trying to knock each other's balance.

And even though I was a bit shaken by their violent behavior, I attempted to barge myself in between them and tried to stopped them, but I was pushed back so effortlessly like I was made of air. Something solid hit the bottom of my legs and caused me to lose my balance. The next thing I know I landed with a huge splash in a nearby fountain after I had pushed on it.

Seconds later, Takuya and Yusei fell in the fountain with a bigger splash than mine. Water rose up in the air like a huge tidal wave and showered me even more. Either one of them realized that a fountain was nearby until they had tackled each other in it and that seemed to have cooled them both down.

Yusei was the first one to get on his feet. He extended his hand to help me out with a small smile on his lips. I, however, did not found anything to smile about. I glared up at him as hard as I could so he could see how mad I was at him He almost hurt me, physically, and now he expected me to forgive him? I slapped his hand away. I didn't want his help.

Then, Takuya did the same from my other side. He got up on his feet and offered me his hand with an apologetic look. But it didn't matter how sorry he was I was pissed off at both of them. They ruined my night and humiliated me in front of everyone. It's bad enough that the entire school and others witness the fight but they probably pity me for being in the middle of it like I was the cause of it all!

I slapped him away too and refused to accept his assistance. Instead, I got up on my own feet.

"You two are unbelievable. I don't want to do anything with either of you." I turned my attention to Yusei first. "You are nothing but a self-centered snob. I tried being your friend and you screwed everything up! I'm sorry to tell you but we can't be friends." turning to Takuya who stared at me with a kinder expressions, I couldn't bit back the words that came out mouth and shouted, "And you? I don't date jerks and I will never date a jerk. So find someone else because you are causing me problems and frankly I'm tire of it."

With that I marched out of the fountain. Never have I been so humiliated. Hopefully both of them will leave me alone.

* * *

_**Takuya POV:**_

Things at the Festival got a little out of control, but at least now I know Yusei and Zoe were never really dating. It was all a misunderstanding. There was still a chance that Zoe would forgive me and we could put all this behind us. All I needed to do was clear up everything with her.

After she marched out on me I chased after her. This time in my car. I will followed her until she listens to me.

"Zoe, let me give you a ride home before you catch a cold." I lowered the window of my car as I tried to match the speed of my car to her pace.

Her hair and clothes were dripping with water. Her body shivered every time the chilly wind blew up against her back. I wanted to help her out.

"I would rather catch a cold than get a ride from you." She walked a bit faster without bothering to look at my direction.

I flinched at her comment. She always knows the right words to hurt me. But, I couldn't let her walk all the way home, soaked. And the wind wasn't make it any better for her. She is going to end up with a terrible cold.

"Please…"I beamed, trying to persuade her to get in the car.

"Didn't I told you to leave me alone?" she snapped.

"I thought you knew better. I'm not going anywhere. So get into the car."

Zoe signed and stopped walking as she turned to face me. "You know I had some guy trouble back in Italy, but nothing like this. Why can't you just leave me alone? Why can't you forget about me and move on along?"

I parked my car on the side and stayed inside quietly thinking to myself. This was my chance to explain myself to her. I wanted to make things right with her. After a few minutes of debating with myself, I got out of the car clear up everything with her.

"Because I can't." I approached her cautiously.

"That's not a reason." She crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Alright then," I placed my hands in her shoulders gazing directly in her eyes. If she wants the truth, I'm going to give it to her right now. "Zoe, I….." then again, it wasn't easy to say it as the words abandoned me. She eyed me suspiciously waiting for the answer and I couldn't bring myself to say it. There are three little words in my vocabulary that I'm not allowed to say. If I did, I would be breaking the jerk code. I kicked myself mentally for creating that code in the first.

"Takuya stop stalling. I'm really going to get sick, if I keep waiting for an answer."

I refocused myself and I stared into emerald eyes. They were so harmonized and at peace, I started to feel a bit more relaxed just by looking into them. Releasing a pent up sigh, I decided to say what I should have said a long time ago.

"Zoe, I love you."

She burst into laughter. That hurt right in the chest as if she was mocking me in a mean, cruel way. She didn't believed me and I don't blamed her. I haven't been nice or completely truthful with her in the past days but this one time it was the truth. Now, I'm starting to understand the phrase, 'never cry wolf' a lot better.

Zoe ceased her laughter when she realized I wasn't laughing with her. Seriousness crossed her face. "You're kidding right?" she asked again like she needed assurance.

I shook my head, "No. I mean what I just said. I'm madly, deeply in love with you."

"You can't be in love with me." Zoe broke out of my grip using her arms and stepped back.

I frowned. Was this another way of rejecting me or was she just being stubborn? Playing games like this was starting to pissed me off. "Why not? How I feel about you came to me as a big surprise as it is to you. No girl has ever driven me so crazy like the way you do." I grumbled.

"Nice to know that I make you crazy. You need to get out more. I'm sure you'll find another girl who will insanely fall your jerk theory." She walked passed me.

Zoe still thinks tI'm messing with her like the way I do with other girls. I knew someday my charm was going to come back and bite me for taking advantage of it. Zoe isn't believing a thing I'm saying. I can't let her leave thinking that.

Quickly, I reached out for her arm and stopped from going anywhere. "I'm not playing games, Zoe." I adjusted my eyes to hers so she can see that I'm being honest, for once. "The moment I heard you were with Yusei was the moment I realized I couldn't lose you. So I came to this stupid festival making sure you don't fall in love with that numbskull."

I could see in her eyes that there still some doubt. What else did she wanted me to say? How could I convince her that I am telling the truth?

"You don't even re—" her voice got sadder as she took a moment to think which left me confused. What was she trying to say? "You have a girlfriend did you forget that." she said angrily not bothering to hide the fact that she changed the subject.

I let out a frustrated groan. I know where she was heading with this conversation. Zoe was trying to find excuses. Why I am not surprised?

"Maylene is full of lies. Yes, we dated but that was last year. We haven't gotten back together ever since. She just won't accept it's over between us."

"And Hoshi?" Another excuse.

"I know I made a mistake giving you that lollipop, but it was given to me free. I swear that nothing happened between me and Hoshi. I didn't even know she was going to give her number. I just thought she was a nice girl working at the face painting booth. That's all" I clarified, but Zoe still stared at me with a skeptical expression.

"How do I know that this is one of your games?" she squeaked out the question and turned away.

Was she afraid? Was that the problem? That I was playing games. Well, for her I would give up all. I smiled to myself making the decision as I reached out to cupped her face and brought gaze back to her.

"What if I promise to stop being this jerk. No more following the code, no more girls, just you. Will you give me a chance?" I offered.

She bit her lower lip like she was thinking about it. Her silence made feel uneasy with Zoe there was no telling what she might say. She could say yes or no or….Before I could torture myself even further, I saw a small smile coming out I already knew the answer.

"Okay." she said softly. "I'll give you a chance."

I couldn't believe it! She was giving me a chance to prove to her I really do mean what I said to her. I love her. I don't know how or when but I get the feeling is more than being fawned of. Just as I was about to lean in to kiss her and seal the deal, she pulls away leaving me confused.

"Nah-uh. Not until you take me out on a real first date." she smirks.

I laughed silently to myself. I haven't really taken a girl to a real date in such a long time. We just got together and she's already setting rules. She's definitely not going to make it easy for me. Oh well, I'll complied for now. In the meantime, I can still tease.

I smiled playfully, "Doesn't the Ferris Wheel ride count?"

She punches lightly me in the arm, "That wasn't a date. You kidnapped me."

I pretended to massage my arm as if she hit me hard. "Okay. I'll take you out to a real date." I sighed in defeat.

It's nice to know she'll react the same way every time I tease. That's the best part of our relationship. Now, if she'll only let me kiss her.

* * *

_~End of Chapter~_

From sabotaging to fights to finally getting together what else could you ask in a date? Well, the good news is that Takuya and Zoe are finally together (it's about time..lol). But for how long? Let us not forget that Maylene is still obsessed with Takuya. How much trouble will she caused for the newly couple? And can Takuya get out of the jerk habit? You have to stay tuned.

*Don't forget to review


	13. Stupid Cupid

_**A/N:**_ I got another update for you guys :) Thank you for all of the support.

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Stupid Cupid**_

* * *

_**Takuya POV:**_

_Dog Walker? Life Guard? Waiter? Greeter at Pickup Sticks Restaurant? Custodian at Sunny Elementary School? _I read to myself some possible part time jobs from the morning newspaper, but none seemed right. I don't even know what I'm doing. This is all Zoe's fault. I can't kiss her until I take her on a date and I can't take her on a date if I don't have money. I wasted what I had left on that stupid festival. I paid for the ticket to get in the festival which sucks because I didn't even get to taste the food or go on rides. I also had to paid the guys who helped me slashed the tires on Yusei's car, they weren't cheap. Tommy and his friends also got paid for knocking out Yusei. Now, I'm left with no cash and my parents don't want to give me an advance in my allowance. So, I need a job. I can't believe all of the trouble I'm going through just for Zoe.

"Hey kiddo, what are you doing?" My dad walked in the kitchen fixing his black tie.

"Searching for a job." I scowled, skimming the newspaper.

"A job? What do you need a job for? You don't even do your chores around the house." My dad laughed. He likes to make fun of my laziness even though I get my chores done, eventually.

"He is trying to impressed a girl." Shinya barge in _my _conversation. I shot him a glare. He is annoying, but Shinya only stick out his tongue, mocking me in his own way.

"A girl, eh?" My dad took a seat, gazing at me in a surprised look. Everyone, including my family knows I don't take girls seriously. Well, that was in the past. I'm taking my relationship with Zoe seriously. I don't want to mess things up with her. But, the point here is that my dad can't believe that I am searching for a job just impress a girl.

"Yes, a girl. I need cash to take her on a date." I muttered sarcastically.

"Well, this is a first. You never spend money on girls. Usually it is the other way around. Is this a serious relationship?" my dad asked.

I shrugged, trying not to make a big deal about it, "Maybe. This girl is-different. I'll know after we had our first date."

"If it's a job you need, I can put in a word for you at Shoto Junior High. They need a new soccer coach and you've worked with the kids before. I'm sure you will be a perfect candidate." My dad suggested.

"No way! I don't want Takuya as a coach. We'll lose." Shinya whined.

"Hey, you guys sucked before I put you guys into shape." I pointed out to my little brother.

"You mean whoop us into shape. All you want to do is torture me." He pouted childishly like that was enough to convince my dad not to do it.

I shot him a glare insulating him to stop acting like a kid. Dad was not going to fall for it. But Shinya returned the glare as if he was giving me his own message. '_Make me._'

We glared at each other for a few minutes waiting to see who will back out first. That is until my dad finally decided to speak up. "Now, boys. What did I say about raising your voice at the dinning table?"

I tore away my gaze from my little brother. I do need job and I am the best soccer player. This job should be easy, "Alright, dad. How soon can I start?"

"I'll make the phone call and maybe you can start right after school." he pulled out his cell phone and started dialing.

"Eh, thanks dad." I said meekly, getting up my seat. It's almost time for school and I want to catch up with Zoe before class starts.

My dad just nodded, waving goodbye while talking on the phone. I messed up Shinya's hair, giving it a little whirl on my way out of the kitchen. I didn't stick around to see his face, I was already gone.

It only took me fifteen minutes to get to school and it didn't take me long to find Zoe. As always she was by her locker pulling out some books. I took a moment to absorb her beauty, smiling to myself as I sneaked up on her.

"Hey, beautiful." I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind, pulling her towards me for a hug as I nuzzled her neck. I could feel her sinking in into my brace without protesting. This is as close as I can get since she won't let me kiss her. And yet, it's amazing.

"Changing names again, aren't you?" she teased.

"I could always call you blondie." I murmured softly at her ear.

Zoe turns around to face me pulling out of my grip. I could see the smirk on her face and I knew then she was annoyed by the nickname '_blondie'_. "How about you just call me Zoe." she suggested.

"Or….I can call you Zo or Z." I teased playfully.

Her bright smile returns, "Just don't call me blondie." she wraps her arms around my neck. "I don't like that name."

"Why is that?" I asked.

She shrugs, "I preferred not to talk about it."

I stared at her carefully. She gets very offensive over the whole '_blondie' _thing. I wonder why? I could continue to persist, but it would only make her madder. So, I'll drop it, for now. "Are you going to come up with a nickname for me?" I pouted.

"Mmmm.." she pretends like she's thinking of one. "I think I'm going to call you Taki." she ran her fingers through my hair.

I smirked, "Taki? Nobody has called me Taki since I was five. I don't even remember who gave me that nickname, but that doesn't matter."

She dropped her arms from my neck and she pulls away, I noticed that she's frowning. Her jaded eyes have dim, their spark has vanished. Did I say something wrong? Whatever it was, I didn't mean to.

"Are you okay?" I asked, tilting her chin up so I can directly into her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she smiles slightly. I could tell that she's forcing the smile. There is something that she isn't telling me.

"You know, if we're going to make this relationship work we should be able to talk about anything. So if there is something bothering you can tell me." I said, trying to encourage her to opened up to me.

"Nothing is wrong. Really." she responded firmly like she was trying to convince me. It didn't work, though. I could see right through her.

"Okaaay…." I trailed off for a second, staring at her skeptically.

"So, have you decided where you are going to take for our first date?" _Darn! She had to change the subject. _I can't let her know that I don't have money. Now I wished I would have pushed on the blondie issue.

I rubbed the back of neck nervously, "I'm still deciding."

"Takuya, you don't have to take me no where fancy. I'll be fine with going to dinner and a movie or fast food restaurant or better yet you can cook for me." she pouted at the last one.

I chuckled, "Me cook? Unless you want to die from food poisoning."

"I'll keep that in mind the day you decide to cook for me." she laughed.

I stroke her cheek gently feeling the smoothness of it. "Well, I'm going to make our first date special. I promise you."

Zoe smiles genuinely and just as she about to say something the bell rings. We've been interrupted. The hallways become chaotic instantly as everyone started to dash for their classes. Zoe steps away like she's eager to leave. Whatever she was going to tell me, she's not going to say it now.

"I'll have to get to class. We'll talk later." she blows me a kiss just before turning away. At least I got an invisible kiss.

I stared after her like a drooling idiot as she vanished into the crowd. This feels like a dream. Zoe already made my day and it hasn't even started yet.

I still can't believe that we are a couple. I need to make our first date special. I just have too, I made her a promise.

* * *

_**Zoe POV:**_

_Me and Takuya? Takuya and me? _Mm, it still feels strange saying or thinking it, yet, it feels so right. I just hope I'm not making a mistake. I mean let's face it, Takuya doesn't even remembered me a bit. I'm the one who came him the nickname '_Taki'_. It was because of that nickname the boys used to tease him and call him my boyfriend. He was my '_Taki_', I was the only one who was allowed to call him by name. Why can't he remember? Did I mean so little to him?

Sometimes I think about telling him that I am the same Izumi from his childhood. I want to be able to talk about the good times we had as kids and laugh at the embarrassing ones. But the moment he is standing in front of me listening to everything I have to say, I chicken out. I don't know how he is going to react. He could end up hating me for keeping it a secret or maybe he doesn't want to be reminded about it. That very fear is what has kept my mouth shut for this long. I just can't do it, I can't tell him.

"Zoe, you have to tell him." Rika insisted in a loud voice as she pulled out her gym clothes from her locker.

"I can't. He's going to hate me." I answered wistfully.

She scoffs, "He's not going to hate you. He's has had a crush on you since you were five and he fell for you all over again. That means something."

"I just can't do it. I can't bring myself to hurt him in that way." I sighed, taking a seat.

"He is going to be more hurt when he finds out that you kept a huge secret like this from him for so long." Rika took a seat next to me.

I bit my lip. It wasn't like she was wrong. Takuya was actually making an effort to make this relationship work. I should do the same. But, how will I bring it up? It's not like he's talks about anything about his childhood that involves a blonde girl he used to know. Maybe it's not worth mentioning.

"How could you?" Maylene screeched as she swung the door open and slammed it against the wall. She marched towards me with an angry expression in her face. _Oh-uh. She knows about Takuya and me._

"May, calm down." Natsumi came in seconds later through the door panting like she had rushed after her friend all of the way to the locker rooms. Maylene ignored her. Her focus was on me with burning eyes. Angry was understatement. Maylene was pissed off.

"I thought you were my friend and you stole my boyfriend from underneath me." Maylene accused in a hard voice.

Rika stood up. "Uh, I think the correct term is ex-boyfriend."

"No, no, no, no, no, we haven't broken up. We are just going through a few rough patches." Maylene retorted, placing her hands on her hips like that was definitely.

"Actually, I heard that he reject you. He doesn't want you back. So do us both a favor and move on." I stood up on my feet and advised her.

"Is that what he told you?" Maylene laughed sarcastically, "Sweetie, that's what he tells every girl he wants to have a good time with before dumping them. The only one he has ever loved is me." she points at herself, "So stop diluting yourself and stay away from _my _boyfriend, you little home-wrecker."

"Home-wrecker?" I echoed and blinked. This was an unusual insult, if you even called it a insult. I almost burst into laughter but I bit back the laughter and kept a serious face so I could show her that I was no intimidated.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You would preferred to be called a tramp, whore, slut." she glared with intensity.

"Or better yet why don't you stop obsessing over _my _boyfriend and skitter away, you egoistic witch." I shot back.

Maylene let out an offensive gasp and without a warning her flat palm smacks my right cheek. Automatically, I reached to touch it and I winced as I felt the sting. It was probably going to swelled up and get really red but I was too in shock to do anything. Maylene just slapped me. She slapped me? Was all that was going through my head at the moment.

I turned to face Maylene, anger fueling me to speak up. "You just did not do that." I spat and without thinking I stroke her back. My flat palm made contact with her cheek hard and I watched as Rika and Natsumi flinched at the sound. That was going to leave a mark.

I regretted the moment I saw Maylene's staring at me wide eyed opened as her cheek started to swelled up. Unlike me who too numb at everything that has happened in the past minutes, Maylene growled loudly and menacing as she pushed me back, hard. Since I was standing near the bench my legs tipped over it and I felt myself losing balance instantly as my whole body crashed on the ground with a loud thud.

"Are you insane?" Rika exclaimed from disbelief, rounding off the bench to help me. She about to crouched down when Maylene tugged her back by her ponytail. Rika grunted loudly turned around to sucker punch Maylene right under her eye. The dark haired girl did not expect the pummel and dropped to the ground. Angry by the hair pulled, Rika was about to do the same to Maylene when Natsumi joined in. She leaped over Rika's back like a baby koala wrapping around its mother's back and starting pounding on her head.

"Get her off of me!" Rika gritted her teeth as she twirled in circles trying to shove her off.

Maylene took this opportunity to crawl away.

I was barely on my feet when Maylene tried to slapped me again, but I intercepted by grabbing hold of her arm. I pulled her toward me so we were almost face to face. "Enough is enough!" I warned.

"No, I say when this is over!" She shouted and pulled my hair with her other free hand.

A loud scream left of my mouth while my other hand found it's way to her dark hair and gave one hard tug. Maylene slumped a tiny bit as she screamed and gave my hair another pull in response. My body slumped down to meet Maylene's level but I refused to let go. Maylene didn't let go either. It was like we were in hair pulling war. The tighter she pull, the harder I yanked her down.

My skull burned from all of the tugging, pulling. It was like she was ripping out my hair out. So, I stomp on her feet as hard as I could. Maylene yelled and let go of my hair. I took the opportunity and I shoved her back as hard as I could with both of my hands. This time Maylene tipped over the bench. She laid flat on the floor cursing loudly to herself.

I assumed that this was over, but Rika and Natsumi were still at it. Natsumi was strangling Rika from the back of the neck while Rika spun in circles. Accidentally, they bumped into me and all three of us fell over the bench. We screamed as we came crashing down in top of Maylene.

"AHHHH! Get off meee!" Maylene pounded at all of us.

Natsumi rolled on her knees to creep away, but Rika grabbed her by the back of the neck with one hand and with the other she started strangling the girl. Natsumi yelped as Rika shook her wildly.

While those two were fighting, I pull myself on my feet, but seconds later I felt a tug on my leg. Maylene grabbed hold of my ankles and I was back on the ground. Entire room appeared to be spinning, my head throb in pain. I rolled on my stomach and attempted to crawl away. I felt another tug on my leg and I lost balance on my knees. A shriek escape my mouth as I was being dragged away. I felt the cold title floor rubbing against my stomach. Who knows where this girl was taking me.

The pulling stopped near the showers. If Maylene was attempting dumped me in water, I wasn't going to let her without a fight. I used my arms for support and pulled my legs towards my stomach as hard as I could. I felt Maylene lose grip on me and I was able to get up on knees. From there, I hopped on my feet.

"Accept that Takuya doesn't want you and move on." I shouted breathlessly.

"He does want me. So stay away from him!" Maylene hissed and launched herself like a lion attacking a zebra.

The only thing that occurred to me was to extended my arm out. Her neck area crashed into my arm. She stopped in mid-air and fell backwards. Maylene tried to sustain her balance by flopping her arms like wings, but ended up pulling the handle of the cold water.

She yelped as the freezing water sprayed her entirely before she fell on her bottom.

That would have been my cue to leave, but she fingers gripped around my wrist and she gave me one hard tug, slipping me into the shower with her. I screamed as I felt cold water soaked through my clothes and touch my skin. Anger fueled me to pull her hair harshly. I wanted payback for getting me all wet.

Maylene cried out and reached for my damped hair.

We whirled each other around, slamming each other against the showers walls. All I could hear were the sounds of my heartbeat quickening from rage, along with a few other noises. I could hear Maylene angry shouts as she shoved me against the wall. I could hear barely audible sounds of water dripping against my clothes. I could hear water splashing beneath my feet.

It wasn't long before our loud screams, shouts, and cries escape from inside the locker room to the other side. Anyone in the other room could hear us loud and clear by now. As expected, the doors swung opened, a crowd of people walked in.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Mrs. Talmich roared. She and the rest of our classmates stood by the door way with frozen stares at four crazy girls. Rika with her hands tangled into Natsumi's hair. Natsumi fighting back by slapping Rika's legs as she remained crouched down. Maylene and I stood in the shower completely soaked with our hands entwined into each other's damped hair.

We stood still staring embarrassedly. We didn't even noticed how out of control everything got until we saw our classmates jaws drop from shock. I slumped in shame when I saw Takuya frowning at me like he was disappointed or something.

_I've done it now. He is going to break up with me…_

* * *

_**Takuya POV:**_

_Zoe got into a fight with Maylene. _I didn't see that coming. Yet, it isn't a surprising thing that Maylene would do. Zoe was a different story. I assumed that Zoe was probably just defending herself when Maylene attack her. And I felt guilty. This was somehow my fault. Maylene is a crazy, obsessive ex-girlfriend and Zoe got at attacked because she is dating me. I felt the need to apologize to Zoe, but after the incident in the locker rooms, I haven't seen her.

I didn't wanted to think that she was avoiding me. It was a possibility, though. Especially when I saw her run into the girl's restroom after I approached her from the other end of the hall. Either she really needed to handle her girl business or she was avoiding me. I decided to wait outside, she had to come out sometime.

I waited for ten minutes. The bell rang when Zoe came out. She didn't see me standing there so I grabbed hold of arm and pull her towards me. Shock register in her face when she saw me, but I ignored her expression.

"We have to talk." I told her.

"Um, I can't. I have class." her voice sound a bit shaky.

I smirked, "School is out. We don't have any classes."

"Oh. I meant to say, I can't I have detention." she patted nervously at my chest as she tried to run off.

I kept a firm grip, not allowing her to leave, "Nice try. Detention doesn't start for another twenty minutes. You have time to spare." I said in a serious voice that I did not recognized.

"Takuya—" she paused for a moment staring directly into my eyes. She knew I wasn't budge and I would probably chase her down until we talked. I'm stubborn that way.

"Okay," she nodded in defeat.

I beamed at her, grabbed hold of her hand and guided her outside. We needed somewhere to talk, somewhere were people won't bothered us. We sat down in an empty bench, underneath the shade of a tree.

Zoe tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and avoided to make any eye contact with me. "So what did you want to talk about?" she asked meekly.

I lowered my eyes trying to find hers. Once I did, I locked gazes with her. This needed to be done right, "Zoe, I'm sorry." I breathed.

"Sorry?" she echoed a bit confused.

I raised an eyebrow at her reaction. I was a bit confused myself. I thought she would be happy for my apology. I scratched the back of my head. This was more complicated than I thought. "Yeah, I'm sorry. It's my fault that Maylene attack you." I tried explaining myself.

She reached for my hand. Squeezing for comfort, she went on. "Taki, it's not your fault that Maylene is a crazy ex-girlfriend. I don't blame you for what happened."

"You don't?" I continued scratching, "So why have you been avoiding me?"

Her cheeks turned slightly pinkish, she lowered her gaze, "I thought you were breakingupwithme." she mumbled the last part I didn't catch what she was saying.

"Uh, can you repeat that again without any mumbling." I asked.

"I thought you were breaking up me. I thought a text message would be better than you actually telling me in person, so I avoided you." she said more clearly, yet, so softly. Her cheeks had turned bright red at this point.

I chuckled at her respond. _Why did she assumed I was going breaking up with her? _I thought the only reason why she was avoiding me was because I was causing her problems with Maylene. I placed my hand underneath her chin and tilted her head up, so I could see her emerald eyes once more. "Zoe, I'm not breaking up with you. What made you think that?"

She slouched a bit, "It doesn't matter. It was silly of me to think that."

"It matters to me. Will you tell me, please…" I pleaded with a pout.

Zoe hesitated. I don't really expected her to be completely opened with me. We're still building up to the whole trust thing. It will make me feel better if she trusts me fully. I waited patiently while she thought it through, observing her friendly and gentle personality. It was then, I started to realize something I haven't noticed before. Zoe's warm smile reminds me of someone, I couldn't put my grasp on it. It felt like known her longer than a few months.

"Well, after the fight I thought you—"

"—Takuya, what are you doing with her?" Maylene barged in our conversation. Her voice sounding hard. She gave Zoe a hateful glared making it obvious that she didn't like her.

I rolled my eyes. Maylene was starting to become a pain. "I'm with her because _Zoe _is my _girlfriend_." I emphasized the words Zoe and girlfriend so Maylene would get a clear understanding.

"No, no, no, no, she cannot be your girlfriend because you are with me." she barked as she pointed at herself.

"We're not together, May. We never were. Get that through your thick head." I snarled.

"You heard him. He doesn't want you, so leave, scram, walk away." Zoe added, getting a bit territorial. I found it very attractive it, but I couldn't let her get into another fight. I grabbed hold of her hand a bit tighter.

"Did he tell you about the night we spend together?" Maylene blurred out, trying to cause me more problems.

"Wow," I interrupted, "We never spend a night together. If anything, you sneaked in my room and I told you leave. Nothing happened." I clarified. I looked over at Zoe, making sure that she heard that. I don't want her to think anything else.

"Did he promised you he'll stop being a jerk, no more girls just you?" Maylene asked Zoe and raised an eyebrow examining her reaction.

"Well—"

"He promises that to every girl, don't you Takuya?" she cuts off Zoe, turns to me.

"I…I—"

"What makes you think tyou are special?" Maylene glared at Zoe from head to toe. "You are just a challenge, sweetie. You were the first girl in a long time who has been resistant to the _Jerk Theory_. That's what makes you appealing, not loved."

I could see hurt in Zoe's eyes. She was actually starting to believe what Maylene was saying. Maylene sounded believable, but it was all lies. Something else attracted me to Zoe, I'm not sure what but I'm sure it's not because she was resistant to my jerk tactics. I couldn't let Maylene put a strain in my new relationship with Zoe.

"That's enough!" I barked at her and turned to Zoe. "I love you, May-"

I bit the words back before saying it. But it was too late. Zoe stared at me with an even more hurt look, her eyes tearing up. She yanked her hand away from me the moment I called her May. I felt a knot in my stomach realizing I just made things worst.

"You love Maylene?" Zoe choked, stepping away.

"I told yah." Maylene grinned triumphantly. "I'm Takuya's true love."

"No, I didn't meant ...I…I…it's not what…I.." I found myself stumbling with my own words. I wasn't thinking, well, I was thinking how Maylene's obsession was becoming a nuisance that her name just came out of my mouth. I meant to say '_I love you, Zoe'._

"I'm such an idiot to think that you actually like me." Zoe said. I could see she was seconds away from breaking down as her eyes were full in tears.

I tried approaching her for consolation. She stepped back attempting to hold back tears.

"But, I do like you. I lov-"

"D-Don't." she shouted, "Don't you dare say it, you lying jerk!" tears were now streaming down her eyes.

"I love you." I let the words escape my mouth.

Zoe winced after hearing those words. She shook her head disappointedly, turned away. She didn't want to hear any of it. Although, I was a bit confused about everything that was going on, I couldn't be pushed that easily. I chased after her. Maylene stay behind with a pleased smirk on her face like she had won.

"Zoe…"

"Just leave me alone, Takuya!" she screamed angrily as she came to a stop. I stared at her grimly. This was not what I wanted. I felt the need to hold her in my arms and comfort her. She must have realized how much I regretted hurting her because her expression softened. "Please…." she pleaded, heartbroken.

I stared at her for a second, I didn't want to let her walked away without an fixing things, but there was nothing I could do at this point. She was too hurt to listened. I sighed with defeat and stepped away, allowing her to leave. She just needs to time to calm down, I'll patch up things with her later. I won't let things end this way, I can't.

* * *

_**Zoe POV:**_

I laid in my bed, hugging my pillow as tight as I could, letting all tears stream out of my eyes. How could I've been so stupid? Maylene might be a heartless, mean person, but she was right all along. Takuya never loved me, I was just another pawn for his stupid game. I curse that cupid who shot arrows that made me fall for Takuya.

I closed my eyes hoping this nightmare end. I should have followed my instincts and I should have never gave him that chance. Instead I listened to my heart. My dumbfounded heart who hoped that someday Takuya would really love me.

I was a few seconds away from dozing off when I heard a loud thud near my window. I sat up on my bed, scared half to death. Someone has entered my room, possibility a thief trying to rob us. I should have listened to my mom when she told me lock my window before going to bed. Now, it's too late. I'm probably going to die and I never got the chance to tell Takuya that-

I saw a dark figure moving towards me, a sudden fear took over me. I started swinging my pillow blindly. I made a few direct hits at the stranger, before I heard a familiar voice speak up.

"Oww! Zoe, it's me Takuya."

_Takuya? _My mind paused for a moment as I took in what I just heard_. Hit him! Hit him! Hit him!_ The angry little voice in my head shouted. So, I continued slamming the pillow at him as hard as I could. I wanted to hurt him like the way he hurt me. I smacked him until my arms felt tired and heavy. Surprisingly, Takuya made no attempted to stop me. He took in everything I threw at him until I was out of breath.

Defeated by how he would leave, I lowered my pillow and sat back down on the bed. At the same time, Takuya turned on the lamp on my nightstand and sat next to me.

"Do you feel better now?" he chuckled slightly.

I jerked my head, glowering at him. I wasn't in the mood for any of his humor. "Didn't you getting get enough of making me cry today?"

"I didn't come here to hurt you." he frowned.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh no. You just came here to remind me how stupid I am-"

"Will you stop that?" Takuya cut me off, placing his hands firmly on my shoulders. His expression had darkened, he was angry for some reason. "You are not stupid. I meant what I said earlier."

"So, you do have feelings for Maylene?" My heart started sinking rapidly. This was more painful to face than just imagining it.

"No. Everything that has to do or involves Maylene has been over for a year. I don't feel nothing for her, she's just one girl I dated a long time ago. You in the other hand woke up something in me that I thought that didn't existed in me anymore." he cupped my face with his hands, making sure that I was listening to him, "I _definitely _know I love you." He smiled slightly.

I blinked.

_I love you. _Three meaningless words I have heard before from two different jerks. When I was still with Gio, the first time he told me he loved me, I instantly believed him. I was so caught up with the idea of '_being love' _that I would do anything he asked just so he wouldn't leave me. I was an ignorant. I was too blind to see the signs that Gio was cheating on me. And even if I did suspected, he would always win me over with '_I love you'. _

Then, there is Takuya who has been a jerk to me since day one after returning to Shibuya. We argued almost every day and for at least ten minutes of the day he would make me laugh. That was enough to make me fall heads over heels for him. Although, his ego sometimes got on the way, he always found a way to make it up to me and get closer. So the moment, he told me '_he loves me' _I believed him because I really felt he was being sincere.

_Two jerks, two liars. Haven't I learned my lesson by now? Maybe I'm not meant to fall in love. _I glance over Takuya trying to figure out if he meant what he said. It was difficult to tell. He was really good at this, I couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

"Takuya, go home." I tore away from him.

Takuya let out a frustrated groan running a hand over his hair. "Why are you being so stubborn?" he muttered quietly to himself, but I heard it. He looked up at me nervously the moment he realized that I heard everything. "Alright, I'll leave, after you tell me what you are afraid of."

"Afraid of what?" I folded my arms, confused at whatever he was asking me.

"Give me one good reason why you don't want to be with me and don't say Maylene because I already clarified that to you. There's nothing between me and Maylene and I don't want anything with her." He scorned, folding his arms. Now, he was being stubborn one.

"This is ridiculous, you are acting childish." I retorted.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, blondie. But for once I'm actually thinking. I'm trying to make things right with you and I'm not running away like I usually do. I'm maturing don't you think?" he smirked proudly.

"Fine, you want an answer. I hate you." I said coldly, watching Takuya hurtful look after hearing those three words. "I hate the moment I met you. I hate how you made fall for you and cause me so much pain at the same time. I hate you." I felt myself coming closer to crying again. I hoped that would chase him away.

He glared at me with hateful look for a brief moment, then shockingly his expression softened. "I know you don't mean it." he beamed.

I was puzzled by his reaction. I assumed he would say something cruel in return and leave. He reacted oppositely than what I expected. He leaned in forward and before I could figure out what he was doing, he had brushed his lips against mine. They were so soft and welcoming. My mind started racing, barely absorbing in that _Takuya was kissing me_. I gasped for a second trying to snapping out of shock and returned his gesture. I kissed him back with more force, running my fingers through his hair. His hand sneaked through the back of my head and pulled me in closer for a deeper kiss.

We pulled away after what appeared to be an eternity. My heart was pounding rapidly, I stared into his eyes one more time before diving back into another kiss. I didn't care about our fight earlier, all that anger, hate, pain had magically disappeared. My heart was singing a happy tune, my mind felt so serene and calmed, and my body felt all tingly and warm at his touch.

I yearned for this kiss for a long time. Once I was actually experiencing it, I didn't wanted it to end. It was just perfect, just like I imagine it, but a bit better. As our kiss deepened, something just started to sink in; I am deeply, madly in love with an air-headed jerk, _my Taki..._

* * *

_~End of Chapter~_

I couldn't let Maylene break up Takuya and Zoe right away in the story, but her obsession with Takuya is just beginning. What other problems will she cause the newly couple? How long will it take for Takuya to realized that Zoe is Izumi? Will Zoe finally have the courage to tell him? Stay tuned...

*Don't forget to review

Special note for 'Concerned Reader'. I don't really have a way of communicating with you so I'm hoping you'll read this. Can you please let me know who is plagiarizing this story? I'll get this problem solve asap. Send me a PM if it's possible, or a review is fine as well. Thanks.


	14. Always With Me

Special Thank you to_** Diao Lover, Miss Marii, Guest, Concerned Reader, Ibbee, FMN, Once Upon A Rose, Rozalie, Valerie Belikov, Raven22, elmo-x-takumi, Glamette, and Mer Silverly **_for keeping up with the reading and taking your time to review. This chapter is dedicated to you. I also want to thank to anyone who is also keeping up with the story, has favored and alerted Boys vs Girls. You guys rock :)

P.S. it was nice to hear from readers that I haven't heard in ages! I missed you guys. You guys know who you are :)

_**(Revised Chapter)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Always With Me**_

* * *

_**Zoe POV:**_

After the whole drama with Maylene and Takuya, I woke up the following morning with blush on my facce. My eyes opened up to meet a pair of warm dark brown eyes staring down at me softly and a sympathic smile. My cheeks turned bright red when I realized my head was resting against Takuya's chest. He spend the night over. Now, don't get the wrong impression. Nothing happened. We simply shared the same bed. Takuya laid beside me, cuddling me until I became emotionally and physically tired. Last night, he told me repeatedly that he loves me and stole a few kisses. But even after hearing those words, I couldn't stop crying. I was overwhelmed with hurt and joy it made me feel like a big mess and I loss it all at once.

And Takuya trying to be the good boyfriend that he is, he refused to leave my house until he was sure I was calmed and okay. But he did not expected to passed out in my bed, along side me. I'm pretty sure he doesn't mind though, or at least I don't think he does.

His fingers rubbed my back in a circular and gentle motion, comforting me in the best way he knew.

I buried my face on his chest and attempted to hide away my blushing. I hated it how Takuya was the only guy who could make me feel self conscious about myself. It didn't matter though. I heard his chest rumbling indicating he was laughing at me. He knew exactly what I was trying to do.

"Are you feeling any better?" He finally decided to speak up.

"Much." I lifted my head to look at him and beamed. "Thank you so much." I said, leaning in for a kiss. Takuya returned the smile and reached for the back of my head and pulled me towards him for a faster approached. Someone was eager for a kiss.

Our lips were inches away from touching when suddenly there was a knock on my door.

"Zoe." My mom rattled on the door knob.

I froze in the spot. If my mom sees Takuya in my room, in my bed, she is going to have a major freak out. I'll be grounded for life.

Impulsively, I shoved Takuya off the bed and I cringed when I heard a loud thud seconds later. I wanted to check up on him, make sure I did not injured him but I heard the door creaking opened, and the choice was made for me. I leaped out of my bed to meet my mom at the doorway.

"Mom…hehe?" I laughed nervously, blocking the entrance. I noticed that my mom carrying a perfectly bagged dress in her arms. _It's probably one of her new designs_. I assumed.

"What is going on?" she stared at me suspiciously.

"Nothing!" I shouted hastily, making it more obvious that I was hiding something _or_ someone from her.

"You sound—never mind." My mom dismissed it. Instead she held up the dress for me. "This just got send over."

I quickly eyed the soft hot pink short dress. It had a one shoulder strap which was adorned with 3D roses and there pleats around all over the dress which flattered a woman's curves in all the right places. It had a cupped bust and bone. The fabric was glossy making the dress looked both sassy and elegant. My mother must have worked hard to get this dress done.

"It's very beautiful, mom. Is it from your new collection?" I asked, running my fingers at the hem of dress. The fabric felt so soft under my touch, I was sure it was made of high quality satin. My mother's designs not only looked pretty, they felt comfortable too.

"Actually…." My mom trailed off, hesitating for a moment. She looked at me in the eye before continuing "Giovanni send it over. It's the dress he bought you for your birthday. He thought you should have it since you left without saying goodbye." My mom paused and waited for my answer.

Giovanni. I blinked back at her as I let all the information sink in. His name brought back bad memories. I could almost see him and Mia pointing and laughing at my face. _He cheated on me! So, why is he sending me a dress all of sudden? _I looked up at my mom in a repulsive expression, "Burn it." I said coldly.

"Burn it?" My mom grimace, "_Tesoro_, this one of the finest materials. You said yourself, it's beautiful. I know you are mad at Giovanni—"

"Mad?" I cut her off angrily. "I am beyond mad at Giovanni. I don't want or hear anything from him!"

"I know things didn't end well with you and Giovanni, but no relationship is perfect. He made a mistake—"

"Are you implying that it was okay what he did to me?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes at her. I would hate to think that my very own mother was taking his side over mine. She knows exactly what happened that night. She was the one who held me while I cried. She couldn't possibly take his side, could she?

"No." she finally answered. She pursued her lips and continued. "I'm just saying that maybe you should give him a second chance and work things out. It's not like you have a boyfriend at the moment."

Guilt swirled in my stomach and it made feel sick. I never kept secrets from my mother, not even when I had a boyfriend. Telling her about Takuya Kanbara was like walking in fire. It was too risky. My parents could recognized him and they will blow my cover. I need time to clear things with Takuya about our past before I could introduce him to my family. For now, I had no lie.

"Mom just burn the dress and sent the ashes back to that phony creep." I said indefinitely.

"I'll send it back, but I'm not burning it. I can't ruin a perfectly good dress." my mom said disappointedly as she finally left. I was just glad she didn't suspected anything else.

"Giovanni, huh?" Takuya popped out from behind my bed, expressing jealously in his voice. "Ex-boyfriend, I presume." He eyed me hard and expectedly like he was waiting on answers.

"Y-yeah. That pretty much sums it up." I said indifferently. In all truth, I didn't care about Giovanni at all. I didn't care what he was doing or who he was with. He was past. Takuya was my present. He was the only one I cared about and wanted.

"So did Giovanni gave you this necklace?" Takuya shot daggers at me, holding up a small, silver heart locket.

"W-where…where…did you get that?" I stammered, feeling as though my heart was about to jump out of my chest. There was something special about that locket. He won't know what it is unless he recognized it.

"I found it when you pushed me off your bed." He twirls it around in his fingers, examining the features in the necklace. "Zoe, did you know the initials read I&T? This Giovanni fellow isn't very bright. How could he not know your name starts with a Z and his with a G?" Takuya scratches his chin, feeling a bit puzzled.

I slapped my forehead after hearing his remark. He really brings the term '_airheaded jerk' _to a whole new level. The lavender initials I&T inscribe on the locket stands for '_Izumi' _and '_Takuya'_. That was the last gift I receive from him just before I moved out of Japan. I treasure that locket because it has a sentimental value. Last night, I held in my hands, heartbroken. I must have dropped it when I slammed him with my pillow. It was a big let down that he doesn't even remembered the locket.

"I wonder what's inside." Takuya poked at the locket.

"No, Takuya-don't!" I tried to snatched. I'm scared of what the locket will reveal to Takuya. Before I could even reach for it, Takuya heaved himself away at the last second. The locket snapping open and a soft melody came out from the locket, captivating both of us in the moment. We stood still listening to a combination of a harp and piano playing perfect harmony with each other. It was happy, love song _(Always with me by Yumi Kumira - music box version). _

I stared in Takuya's eyes remembering the first time we heard that song together; When I first met Takuya it was our first day in kindergarten. Kids all around me were already making friends. I didn't worry because my friend, Rika, from nursery school was in the same classroom as me. Everyone had someone, except for him. The boy with dark messy brown hair, a nervous smile, and huge brow eyes, stood out in the crowd of kids. I couldn't stop staring at him from the other end of the room. He appeared to be nervous, holding tightly to his mother's hand as they walked into the class. I remembered seeing him so scared the moment his mother was leaving.

_~Flashback~ _

"_B-but…I'm not a big boy. I'm your baby….don't goooo!" he wrapped his arms around his mother's legs, staring at her with his huge brown eyes like he was about to cry. _

_The woman kneeled down to be the same height of her son, "Takuya, sweetie. Mommy has to go to work now." she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Go and make new friends. You'll feel better." she handed him a brown paper bag. "I made some special brownies for good luck." she kissed her son's forehead just before leaving. He had a sad expression in his face._

_I trailed over to him as if a magnet was pulling me towards him. I couldn't explain it why, but I felt the need to cheer him up. _

"_Hi." I beamed nervously once I stood face to face with him._

_He scanned me with his huge eyes, holding tightly the brown paper bag to his chest. His cheeks had turn a red shade. _

"_I'm Izumi. What's your name?" _

"_T-Tak…Takuya." he stammered, his eyes now staring at the ground. _

"_Do you want to play with me?" _

"_Uh…." he couldn't answer or look at me. I assumed he was a very shy and needed little help. So I did the best thing that came in mind, I reached for his hand. Our fingers laced around each other and I found myself blushing. His hand felt warm underneath mine. He looked up at me a bit confused, but at the same time he was smiling. It was his dorky smile that captivated me for the first time. _

_I returned the smile and dragged him by the hand. We ended up sitting in a corner by ourselves playing with the building blocks. I told Takuya that we should built a castle. I would be a princess and he could my prince. Takuya blushed at the words 'my prince' but he nodded anyways. He grabbed a block and started stacking one after another. _

_We were in our little world after a few minutes. Well, maybe in mine because I unconsciously started humming my favorite song 'Always with me'. I stopped when I realized that Takuya had been staring at me the whole time. My cheeks heated up and I looked away. _

"_Sorry." I mumbled quietly and continue piling up some blocks._

"_You sing very pretty." he beamed right before blushing._

_He made me blush even more, but my heart seemed to be jumping wildly. I let out a few nervous giggles, trying to drive away the attention from my red cheeks. Takuya stared at me strangely. He didn't know why I was giggling, but then he decided to join me. We were both laughing for no reason at all. But we had forgotten about the nervousness around each other. We were just two kids laughing. I felt happier to see that he was smiling. From that moment on, I knew that we would become the best friends. _

_~End of Flashback~_

"This song sounds familiar. Its like I've heard it before." Takuya finally close the locket, snapping me out of my little daydream. I stared at him blankly. _How could he not remember? Maybe I should tell him._" Then again, I wasn't good at remembering names of songs." his cute dorky smile beamed at me just as he handed me the locket.

I held the locket in my hands and licked my lips. This could be my only chance to tell him, I told myself. "Takuya, there is something that I-"

Takuya capture my lips in a tender kiss, cutting me off. It was as if lightning struck my body and all I could see were stars. I found myself melting in his soft lips and returned the kiss with fervor, deepening it more than what I had intended of doing. His arms wrapped around my waist and mine around his neck as our lips continued to move in harmony.

Everything I was about to tell him flew out the window, it was completely forgotten in that moment. All I could think about was Takuya and how much I wanted to be with him. When we finally broke apart, we were both gasping for air.

"You're amazing," he breathed placing his hands on either side of my cheeks kissing me once more right on the lips.

"Mmmmm," I murmured not able to form a coherent sentence. It was then, I knew I couldn't tell Takuya the truth. I was too scare that if I did, all of this could end. Takuya would hate me and leave, and I was not looking forward to that.

* * *

_**Takuya POV:**_

"Takuya! B-baby…baby…baby!" Maylene stopped me half way through the school's parking lot. I was too far from any cars to duck and hide. I fell for her trap. I should have seen that coming, _Darn_. "Baby!" she sounded more happier the closer she got. Before I knew it, she had wrapped her hands around my neck, attaching herself like a giant tick.

"Will you stop?" I tried to pull her away, but she wouldn't let go. She stuck like glue.

"But today is our first day getting back together." she said in a childish voice, pressing herself even closer to me.

"We are not back together and we are not going to." I said sharply, pulling her away.

"Of course we are. You said it yourself that you still love me."

I snarled, "That was a mistake. I meant to say-"

"That you love Zoe?" she finished for me before clinging herself to me again. "You poor baby, you are confused. I know that you love me." she patted my head. This couldn't get anymore frustrating. Maylene isn't comprehending a word that I say. I'm just going to have to be a jerk to her just so she understands.

"May, I'm not confused!" I yanked her away, again. "I love Zoe!"

"Sure you do." she said sarcastically.

"I do. I'm trying to make my relationship with her work especially since you almost ruined it yesterday. Now, do me a favor and move on like you had been doing for the past year." I growled, walking pass her.

"What relationship?" Maylene laughed loudly. "I just saw Zoe and Yusei in the quad very close to each other. Are you sure she loves you too?"

That brought me to a sudden halt. I hated hearing the names Zoe and Yusei in the same sentence. I turned around to face Maylene, her face perk up at my reaction. Anger and jealously possibly showed in my face. Why would Zoe be doing with Yusei?

I took a moment to examined Maylene. I needed to make sure she wasn't lying but her expression was serious. This got me worried. What if Zoe does have feelings for Yusei? I've seen then interact a couple of times in the hallway and Yusei definitely knows how to charmed her. What if Yusei steals her away from me? I rushed to school in search of Zoe.

Zoe and Yusei were out in the quad sitting at bench just like May said only she failed to tell me the whole truth. Zoe had an annoyed look on her face. Whatever Yusei was telling her, she wasn't too pleased. I knew that she needed some rescuing and that's why she has me. Her boyfriend. I made my way towards her.

"I'm just asking for a second date?" Yusei hissed at Zoe. "You owe me that for abandoning me at the Festival."

She glared at him. "Are you kidding me? First you insult me, then you almost hit me, literally. I wouldn't go out with you even if you were the last guy on the planet."

"That's right, numbskull. She wouldn't go out with you because she's with me." I cut in and placed my hands on her shoulders for comfort. She looked up at me with a grateful expression.

"You are with him?" Yusei spoke to Zoe while pointing at me. "You do know that Kanbara doesn't do relationships? He's probably just looking for a girl to fuc-"

"Yes, I'm with Takuya." Zoe said sharply, not allowing him to finish that sentence. And it was a good thing he didn't because I knew exactly what he was going to say. If he finished that sentence I would have punched him for disrespecting my girlfriend like that.

Yusei frowned, "Awe, Orimoto I thought you were different, but it looks like you are another Kanbara groupie. When you get bored of loosing your self-respect give me a call." He snickered.

I couldn't believe Yusei insulted Zoe. He basically just called her a 'slut_'_ just not in directly matter. I narrowed my eyes at him in hatred. My fists were pumped up and my blood boiled up. I wasn't going to let him get away with that. I lifted my fist, ready to swing a punch when Zoe grabbed hold of my arm.

"Takuya, don't." she pleaded, pulled me toward her.

I stared at into her eyes, feeling myself softening to her. Only she can calm down in the most intense moments. I nodded and complied with her. I shot a spiteful glare at Yusei as I followed Zoe to different direction. If he ever insults her like that again, I'm going to knock the lights out of him. Nobody insults my Zoe and gets away with it.

Zoe lead me to the soccer fields where surprisingly it was empty. Not even the soccer team was out here fitting in a little practice before class.

"Zoe, what are we doing here?" I just had to ask.

She gave me a playful smile, "I know that soccer relaxes you so I thought we can play a little game."

I stared at her with adoration. No girl has ever done something like this for me. She could have taken me back inside the school and ignored what just happened. Or she could have lecture me how fighting doesn't solve anything. But, instead she brought me out here to the fields to cheer me up. I'm feeling better already. I leaned in to kiss her forehead as a thank you for her kind gesture.

"Alright, I got a little game in mind." I shot her a playful smile.

"What kind of game?" he narrowed her eyes at me suspiciously.

"We'll play one on one but if I score I get to ask you any question and you have to answer it truthfully. It works the same way _if _you score on me, that is if you can." I told her.

"Are you saying that I can't score on you?" she said, offensively.

"No. I'm just saying it's not easy scoring against me. I'm a pretty good soccer player." Bragged.

"You're just full of it aren't you?" she teased.

"What did you expect? You are dating a jerk." I leaned in to give her lips a small peck, but she smirked and turned away. She was stubborn, what can I say. Zoe wasn't going to allow me to kiss her until I make it up to her. That might take a while. I'm a bit rusty in being a good boyfriend. I haven't committed to a relationship for over a year. Being a jerk to girls came easily, it was sort of a naturally thing. And now, it's hard getting out of habit. At least I can be happy that Zoe was bearing with me especially with a huge ego like mine.

"Alright, let's play." she said accepting the challenge.

She lowered her backpack and headed to the centered field. I dropped my backpack next to hers and followed, chuckling to myself. I already had some questions in mind that I want to ask. There was so much I wanted to know about Zoe Orimoto. I put the soccer ball in the center of the field as we both put our game face on

"Ladies, first." I winked at her. I caught her rolling her eyes but I didn't say anything. I'm more interested in seeing what level of soccer skills did she has.

Zoe started off dribbling straight at me. As she closes in I stepped in to pressure her. But, she rolls the ball from the inside-out with her right foot, faking that she was heading to the right. Then, she touches the ball with her left foot, moving to the left while I was stepping to the right. She had opened space to dribble pass me. She had pulled a scissors move on me and I fell for it. She was far ahead, closing in to the goalpost.

I was speechless. I did not expect her to know a scissor move. Only experienced players know how to pull that trick perfectly and that's with practice. Zoe Orimoto is full of surprises.

Before, I would snapped out of my shock and get back on the game she had scored.

"Goal!" she cheered as skipped her way towards me with a huge smile playing on her "Who's the better player now?"

"It was a lucky shot." I lied.

"You have to answer my question." she followed me to retrieve the ball. "Why do you hate Yusei?"

I winched at her question. I was not expecting that. "Ugh, it's complicated."

"That's not an answer." she folded her hands.

I sighed, knowing very well that I had to answer truthfully. That was our agreement. "It's a rivalry thing. Since junior high we've been competing for the same girls and he's always won."

"So how does Maylene fit in all this?"

"Nah-uh. One question at the time." I reminded as we headed back to the center field.

On our second round she scored on me again. This time she fooled me with another impressive move The Zidane. She was dribbling towards me, just as she closed in she pulled back the ball with her left foot. Then, using the inside of her heel, she kicked the ball forcing it to rolled to the right where there was open space. She dribbled passed me and headed for the goal net. With an effortless tapped, she scored.

"Didn't you say that it wasn't easy scoring on you, but I already score on you twice." she bragged smiling at me with a cocky smile.

"Maybe I let you score on me." I murmured seductively at her ear, trying to cool her off and seduce her of course.

"Ha, good one." she laughed sarcastically and shoved me gently to the side. "Just admit that you are losing to a girl."

I smirked, "We're just getting started."

"You have to answer my question?"

"Which one?" I pretended like I didn't know what she referring too.

She glared, "You, Maylene, and Yusei? What happened between the three of you?"

"Are you jealous?" I mocked, trying to avoid the question. I hated talking about that subject. Especially when it involved two people I couldn't stand.

"Just answer the question."

I sighed, knowing well that I had provide her with an answer. "Yusei has always won every girl I liked. Maylene was the first girl that chose me over him. We've dated for about four years until she broke up with me." I explained, taking a moment to examined Zoe's reaction. I didn't want to hurt her in anyway with this information.

Zoe stood quiet but her face remained indifferent. I couldn't tell what she was thinking. Her eyes slid to meet mine. "Let me guess. She left you for Yusei." she drew her own conclusion, and boy was she right.

"Pretty much, yeah. We were supposed to go our first homecoming dance together and she dumped me for him." I said in bored tone. Remembering that part of my life used to hurt in the past. Now, it felt like an old memory and nothing more. _Was I finally free from the clutches of Maylene? _Last year I was obsessed in making Maylene jealous by dating random girls. Hurting her was my ultimate goal and all that changed the moment Zoe came into my life. Everything is different with Zoe. I almost feel complete at her side. She's all I think about and she makes me happy in many ways. I love her.

"Is she the reason why you became a jerk?" she asked carefully.

I gazed at prying eyes. I almost blurred the answer, but I managed to keep my mouth shut.

"Um, you have to score on me to find out." I said, setting the soccer ball back at the center.

Again, Zoe started off in our third round. She tried to fool me again with a rainbow move. I had stepped in to pressure her, she had roll the ball up her left heel and use her right heel to flip it up over me. But, I anticipated her trick so I leaped up into the air for a header.

The ball bounce off my forehead and it rolled off the opposite direction that she was aiming for. We both stared at each other with shocked expressions. For a second or two. Then, we shook out of it and we raced for the ball. I got there before she did. I pulled the ball back and shifted direction to the other goal. I used my body to block Zoe from closing in. Once I had the opportunity, I dribbled to the goal net where I scored.

"Goooal!" I did my victory dance 'the shuffle' right in front of Zoe. She glared at me, but a small proud smile could still be found in her lips.

"Alright, Zoe. What do you like to do for fun?" I asked

"I like to dance." Her face lid up at her answer.

"Dance, eh? Any particular style?" I tried to narrow down my first question into another more specific question. I need an idea of where I can take Zoe for date with this information.

"Um, any style is fine. I took all kinds of lessons in many different styles of dance since I was five. As long as I can dance to any beat, I'm happy." she beamed, before staring at me suspiciously. _Oh-uh, she's on to me. _"What about you? Do you have a favorite dance style?"

"Can't answer, not until you score." I snorted.

"No fair! I answered your second question." she pouts very cutely. I guess I'm not very clever as I thought I was. "You have to do the same."

"Really? I didn't realize that, my bad." I lied, rubbing the back of my neck. From the corner of my eye, I could see she didn't believe me. She wanted an answer and I was going to give it to her. "I'm not a good dancer, Zo."

She laughs, "But you did an amazing victory dance a few minutes ago." I frowned. It was obvious she was making fun of me. "You're just going to have to dance from now on, Mr, especially since you are dating a dancer." she sneaked a hand behind my head, enticing me for a kiss. I didn't resisted, I couldn't. I placed my hands around her waist, keeping her steady as she move in closer to me.

We were inches from kissing when Zoe swings both of her arms around my neck, pulling herself for a hug instead. I left confused of what just happened. _Was she teasing me? I can't tell but we were about to kiss? _Then, I felt Zoe swaying her hips, rocking her body side to side as she hummed a familiar tune. Same song as the locket I realized. I didn't know what she was going, but I found myself matching my body movements to hers. It wasn't long before we were in perfectly in sync with each other.

"See, you can dance." She murmurs softly in my ear and continued to hummed.

_Dancing? _I chuckled to myself as I pulled her closer towards me and held her tightly._ I can't believe she trick me into dancing._ She definitely caught off me off guard, but I like it. I nuzzled her neck and inhaled her sweet scent. The combination of jasmine and vanilla was intoxication. I never wanted to forget it.

I found myself closing my eyes listening to the soft melody that Zoe sings. I think we have found our song. I wonder what's the name of it? And why is it very familiar?

"I love you." she murmurs softly to my ear.

I stopped breathing at the sound of her words. Did she say what I think she said? Never in my wildest dreams was I expecting her to say something like that. Well, at least not this soon. We were still trying to get to know each other. Yet, it felt so right.

I pulled her away so I can see her beautiful emerald eyes. Tenderness and love were some of the things I saw. I knew then it was true what she said.

"I love you too."

* * *

_~End of Chapter~_

So yes, Takuya has very, very bad memory. He couldn't remembered the locket. Fans please do not yell at him, it's not his fault. He just has bad memory...lol..

Here are some important things to know about this chapter:

*The idea of choosing the song 'Always with me' by Yomi Kimura came to me when I was searching for music box songs in youtube. I came across this specific song and I thought it would be perfect for the story. There will be more revelations about the locket coming soon. This chapter was simply an introduction to the locket.

*I also thought it was important to give Takuya and Zoe a moment of love and peace before the drama starts to intervene. How will their past caught up with them and effect their future? Stay tuned. Maybe Takuya will finally take Zoe on their first date next chapter ;)

Don't forget to review :)


	15. If At 1st You Dont Succeed Lie Lie Again

_**A/N: **_Well, everyone this will be the last chapter I update in a while. I have a couple exams, projects, and essays due over the next two weeks. I'll try to update on the weekends, but there's no guarantees_**. **_

Special thanks to_**, Mer Silverly, Diao Lover, Aiden Crossfire, LKTaigunimon97, Rozalie, MissMarii, Guest, Once Upon A Rose, Raven22, Ibbee, Glamette, Valerie Belikov, rjt040190 **_for reviewing the prevous chapters. Also, thank you to those who are keeping up with the reading, favoring and alerting the story.

Here's a the next chapter. It's a bit longer than the usual ones, so enjoy.

* * *

_**Chapter 15: If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again**_

* * *

_**Maylene POV:**_

When I was eleven years old, I used to dress up and curl my hair in front of the mirror, pretending as if I was going to a ball with a prince. I craved the attention and seek every chance to shine. Unfortunately, I attended a school where a bunch of girls appeared like little miss pageant winners and I was overshadowed each time. While other girls my age had their first boyfriends, I was still searching for a friend. I was the girl who everyone called a "loser" or a "loner." I was a nobody.

I grew up envying many of the girls at Sapporo Academy, one of Japan's best private school. Many girls were well spoken of and boys likes them. I was lucky if a boy even talked to me. While my mom only bought me clothes from cheap brands to wear on casual days, those girls wore the expensive ones which it literally hurt my pride. I preferred uniform day at school rather than casual days because at least then I wouldn't be embarrassed of what I wore. I envied them every single day wishing I could be like them.

It wasn't until my daddy got a huge promotion and we move to Shibuya when I finally got my chance to shine. I had the luxury and glamour of being a rich girl in a middle class neighborhood. I no longer had to dress up and pretend I was going to ball anymore because I was a real princess and I met my prince in Shoto Junior High, Takuya Kanbara.

He was cute, outgoing, funny, and more importantly everyone like him. When we started dating people started to notice me. And for the first time, people knew my name and knew who I was. I felt like a celebrity. I never had this much attention in my entire life. I enjoyed the jealous stares of other girls each time they would see me holding hands with Takuya. I teased boys who gave me flirtatious gazes. I was empowered and I loved it.

So, high school came my popularity grew rapidly. I was even more popular than Takuya which it was a huge accomplishment for me. I lived in his shadow for three years that for the first time I was outshining him. And I wanted more. I wanted to be unreachable and more popular than ever before. So, I dumped Takuya and found someone with the same status as me, Yusei Hitomi. Nothing beats like dating a older hotter guy who is rich, popular and captain of the basketball team. Yusei was my ticket to rule over high school. And I did.

I didn't expected him to cheat on me, I had to break things off with him. Since then, my popularity has fallen. Things haven't changed for Yusei, he's still the same dumb jock. Takuya has became more popular than ever before in the years we had been broken up. He is the talk of the school every day. Guys worship him and seek for his advice. Girls obsess obsessed with him. Takuya is just the hottest jock of the school, which is why I need to get back with him. With Takuya at my side, I will never be overthrown and I will remain as Queen of Shibuya High.

My only obstacle was removing '_Zoe Orimoto'. _That blonde has been trying to take Takuya away from me. I wasn't going to let her but I needed some help to do it.

"Maylene, you are unoriginal and lack on motivation. That is not going to break up Zoe and Kanbara." Yusei said.

He lazily took up the entire couch. I invited him over so we can start scheming against the couple we both felt that didn't belong together. I want Takuya and Yusei wants Zoe. Common interests can bring two people together to break them apart. But, this whole game plan would have been easier if Yusei stopped criticizing and arguing with me.

"Fine, what do you suggest we do!" I said, hitting the side of his leg in frustration and sat next to him. From the corner of my eye I could see him raising an eye brow, admiring my attire. I had on black short shorts and a white tight fitted tank top. I thought my outfit would benefit me just incase I need to do some persuading.

"Well, let's look at the facts. Zoe won't believe a thing you say to her because you burned yourself with all those lies. I can't make Kanbara appeared like the jerk in front of her because he's won her with his lies." he summarizes.

I folded my arms, "So you're saying you suck at lying."

"No, I'm saying you suck at lying." He smirked at me mischievously and pushed me off the couch with his leg.

I resisted as much as possible and soon enough we were in a wrestling match. I had yanked on his leg and forced him to land on his back, but he pulled me with him. I ended up tumbling over him. He laid beneath me while I pinned him down by pressing my hands into his chest.

"Hmm. So you like to be on top." Yusei pondered with a evil smirk.

"Ugh, you're a pig." I groaned, rolling off of him and sat back on the couch.

"Oh come, we used to have fun together." he breathed heavily at ear in a taunting voice. He was playing with me, but I was better.

I forced him on his back and straddle with his waist using my hips. I lowered my face to his as if we were about to kiss, but we didn't. I had something else in mind, "Now, if you can get Zoe in this same position and catch her in the act, Takuya will be force to break up with her." I stated seductively.

"How could you be sure he will break up with her? He's obsessed with her." Yusei shuddered beneath.

"No, she's obsessed with him." I corrected and resumed, "Regardless with who is obsessed with who. My point is that nothing will hurt Takuya more than being cheated on. It's the reason why he has avoided relationships for an entire year. He doesn't want to get hurt again like when I dumped him at homecoming for you."

"Repeating history…um…I like it, but I have something else in mind that would certainly portrayed Zoe as the cheater. They will end up hating each other and they will never speak again." he taunted with another devilish grin.

"I like it." I returned the evil grin and locked my lips into his for a kiss.

* * *

_**Takuya POV:**_

I strode out onto the home soccer field of my high school and heard the roaring cheers as the semifinal game was about to start. It was an amazing feeling to hear many people supported us. So far we had an undefeated season and we were one game away from the championship. I was determined to win this game and lead the team to our first championship.

I took my spot as the main forward in the center field. Takato joined me as the other forward, together we were about to kick off. Koji stood nearby as our offensive midfielder. He was our backup just in case we lose the ball. But knowing how great the three of us worked together we were going to score within the first five minutes. There was nothing to worry about.

I took a quick glance at Takato, he had a nervous grin on his face. We had never had a huge crowd of fans like this before. All of the benches around the field were full, packed with screaming fans. Takato was not used to this kind of spotlight, the pressure was getting to him. Before I could say any words of encouragement, the referee blew the whistle. It was time start.

I passed the ball to Takato. He stopped it with the side of his cleats, but for some reason he froze. The other's team's forward stole the ball and dribbled passed Takato. We were forced to shift from the offensive into the defense.

The other team made safe passage through our middle defenders and close in to our last defender, Henry. If he doesn't stopped the ball, they were going to score on us. Henry waited to the last second to pressure the forward, catching him off guard. It was a good move, Henry regain possession of the ball and made a back pass to our goalie. Kazu picked up the ball with his hands and position himself to make a long pass towards the center field where I was at.

As the ball was descending towards my direction, I used my chest to trap the ball and then I let it drop to the ground right in front my feet. I started dribbling to other's team goal net. Koji and Takato were running nearby, positioning themselves to get open for a pass. I glance up at Takato who was giving me a '_don't pass me the ball' _look. He was really nervous and I didn't want to risk loosing the ball again, so I passed the ball to Koji. He stopped the ball with one tap and with no defenders stopping him, he shoots at the left corner of the net. The goalie didn't have time to stopped the ball. We scored!

The referee blew the whistle and everyone has heading back to their original spots. This time the other team was going to start kick off. As I headed back to my spot, I turned to the bleachers where I spotted Zoe cheering for me with a broad smile splayed across her face.

She should be standing in the sidelines with the cheerleaders, but she left the squad. This way there wouldn't be any problems with May. Zoe was the bigger person. She gave up the one sport in this school where she could dance. She wasn't disappointed, though. She trying to start a dance team and I promised to help. I do have a lot of influence at the school. I'm sure I can persuade others to join. It's the least I could do for a great girlfriend like Zoe.

Zoe is the one person that understands me. Everyone else thought I was a stuck up jock who messed with girls, but that wasn't the case with her. Well at first, she did thought of me just that. But after I opened up her and told her all about my life including why I was a jerk, she got to know me as me. And with no secrets between us, I have gotten much closer to her. I love her.

The game continued and we were winning. I felt sorry for the other team. At the end of the first half the score was 5 to 1, but that's just how the Shibuya High Warriors rolled when we were bloodthirsty. After the referee blew the whistle for a fifteen minute break, I took another glance at Zoe just for good luck. My face heated up with rage when I saw Yusei sitting next to her. What was he doing with her? Yusei never shows up to any soccer games. He leaned in to whispered something in Zoe's ear, but what pissed me off the most was his hand rested near her thigh. Why wasn't she removing it?

I was about to walk over to the fence and yell at him for hitting on my girl, but someone yanked my arm. I turned around to see Maylene grinning slyly while holding her pom-poms with other hand.

"What?" I said impatiently.

"Geh, what a bad way to treat a girl." she pouted.

I rolled my eyes, "You are not a girl. You are a bit-"

Before I could finished what I say, Maylene waved her pom-poms right on my face. Some of that plastic stuff got caught in my mouth and shut me off.

"No fowl language, Mr." she laughed.

"May!" I shouted at her and yanked them away. "Get to the point or get out of my way!"

"Geh, if you have problems with your girlfriend take them up to her not me." she scanned me from top to bottom with an angry smirk, "I was just going to congratulate you on your outstanding leadership, but now you don't deserve it." she frowned as she left to join the other cheerleaders.

Maybe she was right. I shouldn't have yell at her, but she caught me at a wrong time. Yusei was flirting with my girl. I turned my attention back to the bleachers, Zoe and Yusei were gone. Where did they went?

"Kanbara!" Coach Yuoasa waved at me. I sighed and joined the team.

The second half started and every now and then I would look over the bleachers hoping to see a bright smile from my girlfriend, but she wasn't back yet. I started to worried. Why did she leave with Yusei? I thought she hated him. I wasn't focused during the middle of the game. I lost the ball three times to the other team and I missed a shot to score. My perfect record for scoring twenty-seven goals this season was ruined. At least we still won with a final score of 7 to 3. We going to the championships next week. Everyone was excited. I had other things in mind. After we shook hands with the other team, I went to search for Zoe.

"Hey, Rika." I called to her, who was chatting with some friends. Rika arched an eye brow, waiting for me to finish sentence. "Where's Zoe?"

She shrugs, "Beats me."

I groan from frustration. How could her best friend not know where she is? I didn't want to assume the worst from Zoe, but I didn't see Yusei anywhere either. Negative thoughts about her crossed my mind. She could be making out with Yusei in the janitor's closet or they are could laughing at what a fool I am. Zoe could be playing me right now and I would never know because I'm blindly in love with her.

But then, Zoe isn't like that. She told me all about her life in Italy including Gio. At least now, I know why she was mean to me when we first met. She hates jerks and I was one to her. It took a while, but I have gradually won her trust. She talks to me about anything. I like how she gets excited about dance competitions. It's like she's a little kid opening a present on Christmas eve. I like how she blushes when I show affection for her. I like the morning text messages that she sends me just so I would wake up on time for school. I like how she smiles before kissing me. Zoe just isn't the type to cheat on me, I know it in my heart.

"You can't find your girlfriend?" Maylene approached me.

I didn't say a thing to her. She was trying to fill my mind with bad things about Zoe. So, I started walking to the locker-rooms.

She chased after me, "She's not a school anymore. I heard that she left with Yusei."

That last sentence brought me to a halt. I spun around to face her and glared. I hated it when she makes up lies like that. She knows how much I despite Yusei.

"Don't lie." I sneered.

"I'm not lying. I'm just repeating what people told me. You know, that people here see and gossip." she pointed out. "So the chances that the rumors are true is pretty high."

I nodded disappointingly. _Rumors_. I snorted. _Like I would believe what others say_. I returned to the locker-rooms to rinse off all the dirt and sweat that stuck on me. The hot water felt relaxing on my skin. All those negative thoughts from earlier were washed away. Maybe, Zoe wasn't feeling well and she went home. I decided to stop at her house just to make sure that she was okay.

I quickly got out of showers and put on clean clothes that I brought for after the game. The locker-room was cleared out except for JV team who disappointed about not making it far in their league. They got knocked out after their fifth game. At least they will still be able to cheer us on from the sidelines next week for the championship game.

I grabbed my bag and headed to Zoe's house. I wanted to be the one who tells her that we made it to the finals. As I was pulling on the driveway, I saw a silver Hyundai parked right in front of her house. I recognized that car from anywhere especially with a license plate that read CALL-YUSEI

_Yusei! _my hands clenched up on the sterling wheel just thinking his name. What was he doing at her house?

Then, the front door opened, Zoe escorted Yusei out of her house. I could only see the back of his head. _She's cheating on me! _My pulse was accelerating with rage. I released my grip on the sterling wheel, reached for the door handle with primitive instinct to kill Yusei.

Just as I was seconds away from actually getting out, a soft melody starts playing from my seat. _Was I going crazy? _I leaned over to see Zoe's locket laying on the floor. She must have dropped yesterday when I gave her a ride. I picked it up, eying it's silvery beauty. She told me that she was getting rid of it especially if it's a gift from an ex-boyfriend. I smirked bitterly. Well, I guess I'll have to do it for her.

I threw it out of the window as I drove away, feeling as though I threw out a part of me too. _But, it was just a locket?_

* * *

_**Zoe POV:**_

The sunlight peered in through the window and through my eyes. This morning didn't seem so bright. I had this annoying feeling in my stomach as if I was going to vomit, but I wasn't sick. Something else was troubling my mind.

I rolled off my bed and check for any message in my phone. _Nothing_. I frowned sadly to myself. Last night, I tried calling Takuya to congratulate him on is big win and I wanted to apologize not being there when it happened. He wasn't answering any of my calls or messages, though.

Stupid Yusei, this is all his fault_. _I muttered to myself.

_*Flashback*_

"_Hey, we're going to get some drinks. Do you want anything?" Rika tapped my shoulder while I was applauding and cheering for Takuya who just scored._

"_No, I'm good." I replied with my eyes still set on my boyfriend. _

"_Suit yourself 'cause I'm not going to share my drink if you get thirsty." Rika laughed. She and Jeri left their seats. _

_Moments later, I felt the bench moving. I assumed Rika forgot her money and she only came back to get it. I turned to my left to tease her a little. My smile was turned upside down when the person sitting next to me was a dark haired (my stalker)._

"_That seat is reserved for a friend." I said dryly._

_He pouts, "How much longer are you going to punish me?"_

"_Um…" I gaze up at the sky, pretending as if I was thinking about it. "Until the day you and Takuya become best buddies. Then, we'll talk." _

_Yusei starts laughing as if he took what I was saying as a joke, "That's never going to happen. I will never be his friend. I hate him." _

_I shrugged, "Then, you got your answer. So go away, I'm trying to enjoy a perfectly good soccer game." _

_He places his hand on my leg and smiles evilishly. I was fuming deep inside. Yusei was invading my personal space. My mind was yelling at me to slapped him. But then, he leans in forward before I could obey my mind. His hot breath nape at the side of neck uncomfortably. It gets even more disturbing once he speaks in seductive tone, "I'm perfectly fine with leftovers especially coming from Kanbara. Come with me for a little make-out session, I promise I won't tell." he gradually leans back, staring brashly._

"_Bastardo!" My Italian slang slipped out of my mouth unconsciously. I meant to think it to myself, but it came out. Luckily, Yusei had no idea that I just called him. He just stared at me with a blank expression. _

"_I love it when you speak in French." he smirked. Then, out of no where he leans in and attempts to crush his lips against mine. _

_I pushed him away, but he grabbed hold of the back of my head forcing me to lean in. So, I clenched my right hand into a fist and punched him. _

"_Oww!" he cries while at the same time he covers his bleeding nose. I'm released from his grip._

"_I'm Italian, you creep!" I pushed him away from me. "I would never cheat on Takuya because I love him!" I shouted angrily. He stares at me with a watery eyes. I did not feel sorry for him not even if he was bleeding. He deserve it. _

_He removes one of his hands from his nose and points at me, "You are going to regret this." his voice is cold and threatening, yet I'm not afraid. Yusei gets ups and finally leaves. _

_I sighed, mostly relieved that he was gone. For a second there I thought that Yusei was going to win and force a kiss me. The thought of what could have happened if I didn't punched him made me feel nauseous. I glance down at my arms where I saw a red liquid streaming down into my clothes. _

_Eww! It's probably blood from Yusei's nose. I cried silently to myself. Knowing where the blood came from made me feel more sick. I rushed to the restroom to wash off, maybe even throw up. _

_Cleaning up was the easy part, but my stomach still felt queasy. I stayed in the restroom a bit longer just in case I vomit. After five minutes, I decided to go back to the game. The second half should have started by now, there was one problem though. The door was jammed or someone locked me in. _

"_Oh no…no…no…no!" I cried banging on the door with my fists while I pushed my body up against it hoping that door would budge. Unless I was some superhero with powers, I would not be able to break the door. "HELP! HELP!" I pleaded, but no one ever came._

_*End of Flashback*_

Sadly, I was stuck in the restroom for almost an hour and I would have been there longer if it wasn't for Mrs. Talmich. The game was already over when I returned to the soccer field. No one, but the cheerleaders were still hanging around. Unfortunately, there was no sign of Takuya. I assumed that he probably left to celebrate his victory, so I went home.

Before taking a shower, I send Takuya a text message to wake him up like I've been doing since we've been dating:

_Good morning, sleeping head :)_

I waited for his response. Five minutes went by…nothing. I took a quick shower, brush my teeth, got dressed, and then check my phone again, nothing. Either he was still sleeping or he was ignoring me. He can't be that mad at me, can he?

I skipped breakfast in the hopes of running into Takuya before classes start. And I do. He was by his locker hanging out with his friends. _He did got my message otherwise he wouldn't have been this early at school. _I thought sadly to myself as I approached him. I could tell by the way he arched his eye brow that he was mad when he saw me.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

Takuya nods to his friends telling them in a silent gesture to leave us alone. Unwillingly, they all walked passes me with spiteful looks. Something was wrong. Just yesterday, I was getting along with his friends. Now, they all hated me. Why_?_

"Taki, I-"

"Save it." he cuts me off with a hateful look on his face. I kind of expected him to be mad at me for missing out on one of his biggest moments, but he was being cruel.

"I can explain." I pleaded.

"Nah, I don't need not explains from a tramp." he hissed.

_Tramp? _I absorbed in what he just called me painfully. I never thought he would insult me in a mean manner. Yes, he teases me, but in a playful way not like this. He was purposely hurting me.

"It's nice to know what you think of." I tighten up my lips, trying to hold back on tears.

"You know, I always knew you were a teased, but I didn't take you for being a who-"

I slapped him before he could finish off that sentence. His eyes darkened from the smack, yet, he remained still on his spot. I didn't mean to hit him, I felt anger at what he was about to call me. So, I slapped him.

My heart sank with regret seconds later. This was not supposed to happen. I was going to apologize and he would tease me until he felt that we were even. I would have been forgiven and later today we would be going out on our first date. That was not case. Everything was turning out very wrong.

I tore my gaze from him shamefully. I couldn't stare down at his hurt expression any longer.

"I-I'm sorry." I whispered sadly and left before I say or do anything else that I will regret.

* * *

_**Takuya POV:**_

Zoe and I broke up

Well, that's what everyone has been saying all morning. I haven't confirm it neither has Zoe. I wish people would mind their own business.

The truth is that Zoe and I left things unresolved. I didn't let her talk and I couldn't talk her. If I did, I would be only be a jerk to her. A part of me wanted to hurt her while the other part wanted to hear the truth. I don't want to loose her, _but-_

"Did you lose another girlfriend, Kanbara?" Yusei snickered from the table next to mine. That numbskull couldn't even let me have a descent lunch. I was already tire of people insinuating that I suck at relationships, Yusei was just making it worst. He told everyone at school that Zoe left me for him and pointed out how girls liked him more than me. By noon, we (_him, Zoe, and me_) were the talk of the school. Nobody would drop the subject and it was getting irritating.

I ignored what he said and continued taking a bite of my sandwich. There was nothing to discussed about.

Yusei, however, had a lot to say especially when it meant the could add more to my stress. He slides his chair closer to my table, smiling widely.

"I got to say stealing Zoe from underneath you was priceless, but getting her in my bed will be more worth it when it happens."

With those words I felt even more anger rising in me, I glare at the dark haired off to my side. My heated look wasn't something someone would ignored. I could see in front of me; Koji signaling me to calm down, Ryo mumbling that it's not worth it, and Takato and Henry were ready to stop me just in case I swung the first punch.

Yusei felt my glare bearing down at him and continued laughing right in front of my face "What's the matter, Kanbara? Have you finally accepted defeat?"

I jerked my head to face him. His smile fell flat as if he was afraid. Yusei might have fooled everyone that he was a tough jock, but I knew him better. We have been in this same situation twice and I beat him each time. Yusei knew that if I would confront him, he would lose again. He remained still waiting for my reaction.

"Don't mess with me." I stated calmly.

"Yusei, are you going to let him talk to you like that." one of his friends questioned their leader.

"Yeah, man. Show him who is the king of this school." someone else stated.

"W-what are you going to do about it, Kanbara?" Yusei stuttered. A retort not expected after his friends taunted. They were sure he would have used more intimidating words, something that would show he was the tough jock. His friends lost faith in their leader especially with his poor usage of words.

"You know what will happened, so back off while you still can unless you want to look like an idiot in front of the entire school." I stated, knowing very well that I just challenged him into a fight.

"Now, you're going to pay!" Yusei rose up on his feet pushing aside his chair as if he was ready for a fight.

At the same time, I rose up on my feet taking a step towards him ready to fight him.

Seconds later, his friends jumped on their feet ready to ambush me just incase I swung the first attack. My friends did the same, preparing themselves for backup just incase I got jumped. We were all glaring at each other hatefully. A group fight was fast approaching.

I wanted to knocked out Yusei so badly. His presence alone makes my blood boil. But if I swing the first punch, I'll get suspended or expelled which I couldn't let it happened. I was looking forward to the championship game next week. I debated with myself when a voice called to me, draining out of me the urge to fight.

"Takuya." Zoe's enticing voice called to me as she made her way through the gap that separated both groups.

She grabbed all of us attention, but she was only staring at me as if everyone else didn't existed. I was confused to why she was approaching me and not Yusei. Shouldn't she be taking her new boyfriend's side?

Everyone's eyes, including mine, widen with shock when she wrapped her arms around mine and pulled me away from the fight and onto the exit of the cafeteria. For some reason I followed without protesting.

"What are you doing?" she squeaked as we finally reached the empty hallway.

Still confused by what happened, I managed to respond, "What am I doing? What are you doing? Shouldn't you be defending your new boyfriend?"

Zoe's eyes glisten with pain the moment I stated '_new boyfriend'_. She untangles her arms from mine and steps away from me. At the same time, I felt abandon and uncompleted as she departs from my grasp. Why does her presence have to hurt so much? Why do I feel guilt?

"I was just trying to help." she mumbles sadly. "Getting into a fight with Yu-…" she gulps the name that I hate so much and continues on, "a fight is not worth losing your chance of winning a championship."

_Help? Did she really mean it or she lying to my face again?_ I continued to stare at her down. Her eyes were watering up again. I've never seen her this fragile before, not since I known her. I broke my promise never to hurt her and it devastated me.

"A lot of people look up to you." she turns away, hiding any her tears. "Don't let him win, not like that."

Zoe took one step ready to walk away and my hand automatically reaches for her arm.

_Don't let her leave!_ My mind shouted at me as if it was telling me I was going to regret it. She showed no effort to pull away and I had no intention of letting go.

We remained still, silent as if we were out of words. I wanted to know the truth, but I was too afraid of what I might find. I opened my mouth to speak, again no words came out. I forced myself to find the correct words to ask her when I heard a few quiet sobs. _She's crying_. A feeling of sympathy takes over me. I spun Zoe so she would face me. Her tears were already streaming down, I did exactly my instincts told me to do. I wrapped my arms around and pulling in her for a consoling hug. I could feel her trembling as she buries her face in my chest. Her sobs sound a bit louder now she's closer to me.

_I did this…_the feeling of guilt penetrated me deeper than before. I destroyed everything that made Zoe so genuine and beautiful.

"Shhh." I whispered softly, holding her tighter into my embrace. Something deep down was telling me that Zoe loves me and I would be a fool to let her go. "It's okay now." I kiss her forehead comfort, letting her know that all is forgiven and maybe she can do the same for me.

* * *

_**Zoe POV:**_

"Does nothing satisfy you?" Takuya asked, staring at me from across a dark, candlelight restaurant somewhere downtown. "The internet said that this place was the most romantic place there is in Shibuya." he runs his fingers through that nicely comb hair nervously. He looked completely different dressed up, it was very gentlemanly of him.

I lift my eyes to meet his. He really did spend it a lot of time to make our first date perfect and here I was mopping about everything that has happened over the past twenty-four hours. Although, we worked out things, I couldn't stopped feeling like he doesn't trust me. I explained to him exactly what happened at the game and he apologized for doubting my fidelity. Everything was forgiven, but our relationship didn't feel the same or at least to me it didn't.

"I'm never listening to the internet again." he mutters quietly to him, but I still manage to hear it. I felt bad that I was ruining our special evening.

"No. It's a nice." I look away, focusing my eyes on the berry meringue dessert that I should have been done with minutes ago. "It's very romantic place. You really outdone yourself." I took spoonful into my mouth.

"But…?" he asked, probably staring down at me.

I looked up at him after swallowing what I had in my mouth, "But nothing." I smiled dimly, making it obvious that something was wrong.

He stared at me again with skeptical eyes. Just as I expected for him to interrogate me even further, he surprises me with a friendly smile. He holds up a hand for me, "Care to dance with me?"

I took a minute to listen to the music that they are playing over the dance floor. In a romantic restaurant like this, it was expected for them to play a slow song for the couples in love.

I beamed at him with adoration. Takuya admitted to me once that he doesn't like slow songs because they bored him. He would prefer an energetic beat that will wear him down after a few hours of dancing. I would like nothing more to dance with him to a slow love song, but I felt like he was doing too much for me. I wanted to do something for him especially since I missed his biggest moment in the soccer game.

I reached for his hand, "How about you pay the bill and we go somewhere else."

"Somewhere else?" he repeats with a frown, "You don't like the restaurant, do you?"

"The restaurant is fine. I love it that you brought me here." I smirked, then I slightly shrug, "But I think we could something a bit more fun."

"What kind of fun are we talking about?" his shots me a confused stared. I don't give him an answer just a wicked smile which leaves him guessing.

It's a good thing that I strode around downtown with Jeri and Rika because I have some ideas of where we go.

_Fifteen minutes later…_

"Laser Tag?" Takuya blinked as we stood in line waiting to get in. "Are you sure about this?"

I squeeze his hand lightly and leaned in to kiss him softly. I'm so relieved that he doesn't reject me. I thought with our issues, he would probably stopped me or tell me that we needed to wait until we can get pass this whole Yusei thing. Our kiss was quickly interrupted by someone else.

"I thought you were going on a date." a younger boy with similar features as Takuya scolds him with an angry pout. _I wonder if this Takuya's little brother?_

Takuya groans, "Don't you have curfew or something?"

"I'm a big boy. I don't need a curfew." the boy says childishly. He crosses his arms over his chest and sticks out his tongue at Takuya.

They definitely fight like brothers, I told myself.

Both of them start glaring at each other as if they are in a staring contests. They forgot I'm standing right there. I let out a few giggles and both boys stared at me with flustered faces.

"Umm…" the boy started rubbing the back of his neck kind of like Takuya does when he's nervous. "I-I'm Takuya…Shinya's brother." the boy stutters, not realizing what he just said.

I laughed quietly to myself, but Takuya starts cracking up, making the boy turn redder by the minute.

"YOU SOUNDED LIKE IDIOT!" my insensitive boyfriend snorts, letting out louder laughs. The boy clenches his fists and stares down at his feet. He was completely embarrassed and his brother wasn't making it easier for him. I felt bad for him. It was obvious the boy doesn't know how to talk to girls and Takuya was pointing it out.

"Be nice." I kicked Takuya's right leg insinuating him to stop laughing. Takuya frowns rubbing his leg while I turned my attention to the younger Kanbara. "I'm Zoe by the way." I introduced myself with a friendly smile.

"I know. My brother talks about you all of the time." Shinya chirps.

"Really?" I turned back to Takuya who was glaring at Shinya as if he was telling him not to say anything else. "Well, I hope it's good things." I said casually.

"He is always talking about your hot body." Shinya slyly brings it up.

"SHINYA!" Takuya steps in like he is about to choke the poor boy. Shinya takes one step back and starts running. He is gone before Takuya could decide to chase after him.

_Looks like the younger brother got his revenge after all. _I laughed quietly to myself while Takuya breaths in and out huskily muttering something to himself. "My hot body, huh?" I raise an eye brow and folded my arms, pretending as if I'm offended even though I'm not.

"Well…." he hesitates to answer my question as if it was trick question, "You do have a hot body."

I pondered an evil smirk, "So because I'm hot are you going to let me win?"

"Hm, I don't know. I think might need a bit more persuading." He said, catching on to my teasing and brushes his lips up against mine lightly. Things between us seem to be getting back to normal.

Inside the dark arena of mazes, Takuya and I end up getting separated. We are playing an elimination round and since we decided to be on opposing teams, I need to make sure that I don't get kill by him.

I descended from a ramp, keeping my eyes down from a fluorescent green light that was being shine at me. I walked cautiously through the arena making sure that I don't bump into anything. As I walked blindly through the arena someone grabs my arm. At first I thought it was Takuya, but as the fluorescent light spins to another direction I get a better view of the person.

"You!" I raised a hand, attempting to slap the dark haired male.

Unfortunately, he saw it coming and intercepts it. "Easy there."

"Did you follow me?" I tugged my hand free from his grasp. "I think I'm going to get a restraining order since you won't leave me alone."

"Aww don't flatter yourself. As much as I like you, I'm not following you." he pouts innocently. "I actually work here." he points at the name tag on his shirt.

"Since when?" I asked.

"Since I need to pay off the costs for repairing from car from the night we went out. My father thinks I need to some work experience and find out how it's not easy earning cash." he explains with sincere eyes. _Shocking, I know_.

"Good for you." I replied sarcastically and start walking away.

Again, he jumps in front of me, blocking the only way out of a dead end. "I know that right now you hate me."

"Hate you?" I spat what he just said. "You almost cost me my relationship with Takuya, not to meant all of the lies you told him about me."

"Okay, so I added more to the story than I should have, but that's not why I am here." he takes a short pause for a breather, "I just saw your boyfriend with Maylene." he states with a sly smile.

I glower at him skeptically. This is probably one of his tricks. I'm sure that he's just trying to make believe that Takuya is cheating on me_. _I already had enough problems because of him. I just got back together with Takuya, I don't need anymore problems. Without speaking a word to him, I tried to side stepping him except he grabs hold of my arm and yanks me to my original spot.

"Okay that's it. If you don't-"

My threat is cut short as he crushes his lips against mine for a brutal kiss. His hands fiercely strapped my arms to my sides making sure I would not run away. There was nothing more disgusting than to savor his dry lips. I tried pulling and shoving, but he won't let go. He was just much stronger than me, so I decided to hit him where it hurts the most, between the legs.

Just as I rose my knee, I felt him trying to force his tongue down my throat. This was beyond not okay, so I bit him before he could the chance. Yusei lets out a quite yelp releasing me momentarily. Not soon enough though. My heart dropped death the moment I heard a familiar voice calling to me sadly.

"Zoe?"

* * *

_~End of Chapter~_

Just as Takuya and Zoe just got back together this happens...Will this last scheme from Yusei and Maylene work and break up the couple? You have to stay tuned.

*Don't forget to review


	16. Six Degrees Between Hate and Love

_**A/N: **_I know, I know. It's been WAY too long since the last time I updated and I apolozie for that. I'd been busy with school, then I got sick, and I fell behind my school work. But I'm back on track. I'll try to update every other Friday or Saturday from now on_**.**_ A special thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter and also thank you to everyone who was patient for this long for an update, for reading, for favoring and alerting this story. You guys are the best! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 16: Six Degrees Between Hate and Love**_

* * *

_**Zoe POV:**_

"Zoe?"

Takuya stepped in closer from the dimming shadows while at the same time he trapped me in awkward position between him and Yusei. His face was twisted in a mixture of anger and pain. He didn't need to say the words aloud I already knew. Takuya was hurt to see me with Yusei again and this time he caught us kissing. Cheating must have crossed his mind.

I wasn't sure what Takuya was going to do next, but I wished he would swing a punch at Yusei for me. That creep forced his lips against mine! He deserved to be knocked out.

"Well, well, little Miss Orimoto isn't so innocent." Maylene sang mockingly as she stepped in front behind Takuya a couple of seconds later. She placed a hand on Takuya's shoulder and flashed a smirk at my direction.

How could Takuya let her get that close to him? My eyes darted at the dark haired girl. What could she possibly doing in a place like this? Maylene wouldn't be caught playing Laser Tag. She hates any kind of activity that involves running and carrying heavy equipment. My heart seemed to be sinking lower at the thought that Takuya could be cheating on me.

"What is she doing here?" I asked Takuya, aiming a hateful look at Maylene.

"I think the question here is what are you doing with Yusei?" Maylene corrected, making me appeared like '_the unfaithful one'_.

"I-I…I wasn't with Yusei." I stumbled with my words, which only made it appeared like I was guilty.

"Of course not." Yusei smirked and swung an arm around my neck. "We're not together." He said cynically.

At that moment Takuya lost it. His eyes burned with hatred as he stomped forward like he was ready to kill Yusei. And he might have, if it wasn't for Maylene who gripped Takuya's arm and pull him back.

"We're not together." I shrugged Yusei's arm and stepped as far as I could from him. "Please, Takuya. You got to believe me." I pleaded.

I wanted to run and hide my face in Takuya's shirt and beg him to find it in his heart to trust me, but I knew I wasn't going to find comfort there. At least not his state.

"Zoe let's go." Takuya hissed, holding up a hand for me. I hesitate to reach for it. I wasn't sure if I wanted to leave with an angry Takuya.

"Wait? You're not breaking up with her?" I heard Maylene ask Takuya. I guess I wasn't the only one who was confused.

"Zoe let's go." Takuya said again with a demanding and cold voice.

I could tell this was more about possessiveness than concerned about me. Takuya wasn't bothering to ask what happened or if I was okay. He was more concerned in taking me away from Yusei.

"Zoe?" he raised his voice. He wasn't asking anymore. It was like he was ordering me to go with him. I don't liked to be ordered around, but I didn't want to see a fight erupt between Takuya and Yusei, so I complied. I gave him a nod and followed him outside.

Takuya didn't have to drag me all the way to the parking lot where his car was at. I did a pretty good job of stumbling on my own as I tried to keep up with him. He was in a hurry to leave, it felt like we were in a race and Takuya was in the lead.

"T-Takuya..." I was barely going to ask him to slow down when we came to a halt. His car was parked right in front of us. I waited for him to open up the door for me, but he didn't bothered. Takuya was already inside waiting for me to do the same which I did, seconds later.

The drive to my house was very quiet. Takuya didn't spoke a single word to me and I couldn't find the correct words to start explaining myself. It was an awkward silence. I could have sworn I could hear Takuya's heartbeat drowning mine. It was fast and intense as if it was huffing and buffing. I wanted to say something, but I was too afraid of saying the wrong thing. So I kept my mouth shut fidgeting with my fingers waiting on him to say something. He never did.

Fifteen minutes later, Takuya was pulling at my house's driveway.

"Get out." he finally spoke without looking at me.

"T-Takuya…" I tried to keep calm. There was no reason to panic. "I can explain. It's not what it looked like."

"Isn't it?" he asked in a low tone, still not looking at me. "I think it's exactly what it looks like. What else could it be? It's the second time you let him get that close to you."

"I didn't allow him to kiss me!" I cried, fighting back tears. I didn't want to break down in front of him, but that was nearly impossible. It was heartbreaking that he didn't believe me.

"You were trying to give him mouth to mouth?" he asked sarcastically, jerking his head to face me. "You were collecting saliva samples for research? He has a rare disease and that was his dying wish?"

I could see hints of pain in his eyes. This was the first time I noticed that I wasn't the only one who holding back on tears. He was too. I reached for his hand for comfort, but he pulled it away.

I felt sick; I couldn't stand the distance that I felt between us. Takuya seemed to have put up an invisible wall, a barrier. This cold, detached person was not the Takuya I knew.

"Yusie kissed me," I croaked as I felt the tears threatening to fall any second now. "You didn't see him when he forced himself on me."

"Very convenient," Takuya muttered. "How stupid do you think I am? I may not be good with relationships, but that doesn't make me a complete idiot." he spat, "I've used that excused many times, in case you have forgotten I am a Jerk."

I shook my head. He wasn't believing a thing I said. "But, I am telling you the truth."

"I trusted you. I let myself fall in love with you and you played me." his shook his head sadly. "I should've seen it coming when I caught you two getting intimate at the soccer game. I bet you weren't locked up in the girl's restroom."

Tears began to pour out of my eyes and fell on to my cheeks. I couldn't believe what he was saying to me. All that was missing was the part where he finally breaks up with me.

Takuya let outs a few cold laughs, "It was all fun and games for you."

"Why won't you listen?" I whispered sadly and a bit angry too. "Why are you set in not believing in me?"

"Because you're not so innocent as you portrayed to be." he raised his voice "It's over, Blondie."

"No, no, Takuya…" I cried, pleaded, begged, I did whatever I could to convince him. "Please, don't say that."

Takuya just stared at me with disgust. "Get out my car before I shove you out."

"Please, say it's not over. Please..." I grabbed hold of his arm practically begging him, but he opened my side of the door and shoved me out just like he said he would. I was out of the car before I could protest.

"Takuya…" I knocked on the window desperately, hoping he would pull it down and listened to me, but he left. Takuya left me.

I watched him disappeared into a corner and then my body dropped to the ground. I sat there numb to everything that just happened; Yusei's kiss, Maylene's flirting with my boyfriend, and Takuya's anger and cold attitude left me crushed.

* * *

_**Takuya POV:**_

I stood off in the shadows of Shibuya High purposely not attracting any attention. I knew the moment the guys saw me, I was going to be bombarded with questions and I wanted to hold off that moment for as long as possible. It's was no secret that Zoe and I broke up. Word had gotten out rapidly the following day. I guessed that either Maylene or Yusei had spread the rumor. People could assume whatever they want, I had other things to think about.

I watched the quad looking over Zoe who sat with her group of friends. She was the only one in the group who wasn't chatting nor smiling. None of her friends seemed to notice tha there was something unusual about her this morning. Her eyes were teary half of the time and every now and then she would force a smile on her face. She was just as miserable as I was. I couldn't tell if this was part of her act or if she was really hurt.

Zoe was the only girl who really seemed to care about me. I was happy with her. I debated with myself (_usually happens when Zoe is around_) wondering if I made a mistake or not. This wouldn't be the first time there was a misunderstanding between us, but the image of Zoe and Yusei kissing in my head wouldn't let me forgive her. She doesn't deserve it, a betrayal isn't something I take lightly. She'll get her punishment soon enough.

The bell rang and everyone was heading inside for class. Zoe walked right by me without glancing over and made her way to Jeri. She didn't need to look to know I was there watching her. The idea that I was there freaked her out even more because she knew it was matter of time before I start making her life miserable.

"Kanbara are you sure about this?" Koji's dark eyes looked up at me skeptically as I tried to jammed a locker that did not belong to me.

I stared at him annoyingly. This was the first time Koji disagreed with me. Normally he would be rooting for me or begging me to let him help out with my evil schemes. This was different though and I knew why. Zoe.

She was the first girlfriend that all my friends accepted and became fond of. Even Koji who hated her from the start. He was so used to getting girls to do his side of the work when it was a pairs project. But Zoe was a different story. She actually forced him to do his side of the project or else she would turn in her half and still get full credit while he got a fail. Eventually, he learned his lesson and instead of being lazy he started working her. In that time they spend together, Koji realized that Zoe understood his sarcasm and liked how she responded back with her own sarcastic phrases. It was as if they had their own secret language and from it a friendship developed.

On the other hand it was frustrating the guys were against me. Since this morning they have been trying to convince me to leave Zoe alone and forget about my vengeance, but their words are deaf to me. I have my mind set on torturing Zoe until I'm satisfied and she's broken completely.

"Just keep an eye out and tell me when you see Blondie." I told him as I tried to get Zoe's locker opened. There is something in there I need.

"I'm just saying that once you do this, you can't go back. You're going to end up hurting her in the worst possible way." Koji advised. "And she won't forgive you for it."

I smirked. "Like I need her forgiveness."

"You will, if you truly love her." he emphasized.

"I don't love her." I argued as I finally got the locker opened.

Zoe's belongings were neatly arranged. I never noticed she had her books and binders arranged by class order or how she uses blue and purple butterfly magnets to hold her pictures around the mirror. I couldn't help but feel disappointed when I didn't see a single photograph of us. It's not like I cared, but I at least assumed that she would have one of us to bragged about to her friends. Girls gossip about everything. Well, at least her neatness and organization will make it easier to search through her belongs.

"Oh no? Then why are obsessed with hurting her?" Koji asked sarcastically.

"It's what I do." I snatched a purple flash drive and slammed the locker shut. "I break hearts." I grinned my best mischievous smile.

"Man, you're going to regret this." Koji rolls his eyes and said nothing more.

* * *

_**Zoe POV:**_

It hurts.

Every time I walk around the halls I see Takuya making out with other girls and that hurts. It hasn't been twenty four hours since we broke up and he's already at work to hurt me purposely. I expected this. He did told me about what happened when he and Maylene broke up. He dedicated his time to hurt Maylene so I knew this was coming. I just wished he didn't went through with it.

I tried my best to pretend like nothing is wrong. I nod and forge smiles to my friends, but deep down all I want to do is cry. The problem was that I couldn't cry because if I do I'll be much more vulnerable and Takuya will have better chances of destroying me down. I had to stay strong no matter how hard it was. I'm sure that everything will clear up soon… I hope.

"Miss Orimoto we are ready for your presentation." Principal Shimada informed as she and the assistant principal Mr. Togo took their seats in the teacher's conference room.

"Okay," I whispered softly with a nod. I plug my flash drive on the computer, taking deep breaths as I'm about to give a presentation. Thanks to Takuya's connections there was enough people to start a dance team, but we weren't an official club until we got approved by Mrs. Shimada and Mr. Togo. That's why I was here, to persuade them to approve the dance team and maybe get some funds so we can start competing with other schools.

A powerpoint presentation popped out in the computer's screen and onto the projector. It was time to get started.

I began by explaining why the school should have a dance team and how would it benefit the students. The next few slides explained how we contribute to help fund the dance team that way it wouldn't be a burden for the school. By this point Mrs. Shimada was nodding as if she was convinced. In the next slides, I tried explaining how dance competitions works and how fun they could be. Mr. Togo face lid up to learn that dance competitions were just as exciting as any other sport. My presentation was running smoothly until I reach the final slides that showed all of the types of dance we would doing. I had barely clicked on the slide when erotic pictures and moving graphics of pole dancing and stripping popped out.

I panicked. I wasn't sure how what happened as I tried desperately to close the presentation. But it was too late. My cheeks burned from embarrassment as I saw Mrs. Shimada's offended expressions and Mr. Togo's displeasure. He didn't liked the idea about young girls learning how to pole dance or stripped.

"Never in my life have I been so offended Miss Orimoto." Mrs. Shimada said angrily

"Mrs. Shimada…I-I…don't know…-" I stammered with my own words. I didn't really have an explanation. I worked on that presentation a few days ago. It was perfectly fine last time I checked it.

"We have very different understandings of what we call creativity and self-expression." Mr. Togo said disappointedly, "I don't think like your idea to have the dance team learning to such inappropriate steps."

"I completely agree Mr. Togo." I replied.

"Then you understand why we're not approving the dance team." Mr. Togo informed me.

"B-but…I swear Mr. Togo I didn't put that in my presentation someone must have." I told them, they couldn't make a decision based on that.

"I'm sorry Miss Orimoto. We cannot risk it, I can't have parents complaining about what their children are learning at school." Mrs. Shimada informed me as she and Mr. Togo left the conference room.

I understood their reasons for not approving the dance team, but I had nothing to do with the last slide. I'm pretty sure that someone sabotage me, but who?

"Your presentation didn't go well, Blondie?" I saw Takuya standing at the doorway with an amusing evil grin.

The way he was looking at me gave me cold chills. _Did he had something to do with this? _

* * *

_**Takuya POV:**_

Zoe remained silent as if she was having a hard time understanding what I was doing here. So I thought it would be fun to provoke her a bit.

"Mrs. Shimada and Mr. Togo didn't take it lightly to the exotic dancing, did they?" I asked, slowly making my way towards her.

"Exotic dancing?" she echoed and then glared at me. "You did this?"

I chuckled, "Wow, I'm impressed you answered correctly on your first try."

"Why?" she asked, holding back on tears. She almost made me feel guilty, but it wasn't enough to push those feelings.

I grabbed hold of her wrists, jerked her against the wall, and pinned her up against it. I didn't want to hurt her physically just emotionally.

"You know why." I hissed, lowering my face to hers .The tip of my nose barely touched hers. I could almost taste her minty breath. "I won't stop until you have lost everything. Hurting you is my only objective."

"You wouldn't go that far." She said. Her voice sounded uncertain like she was having a hard time believing that I would do something like as mean as that to her.

I smirked. Just because we dated it didn't mean that she's save from me. "Oh will. I have nothing to lose."

"And me?" she looked up at me with her glimmering eyes. They were almost filled with tears. I was sure she was seconds from crying. "Don't I matter to you?" She asked meekly.

Those words hit me with guilt.

She _did _matter to me. Every time I hurt her I felt ashamed of myself. She's everything to me and I was destroying her, gradually.

"No you don't." I lied. "I'm a Jerk. I don't know how to love."

Before she could reply my mouth had crushed into hers. I couldn't believe how good kissing her felt. It started off gentle and sweet as if she was welcoming me in. I pushed my body closer to her. I needed to deepened the kiss while keeping hold of her wrists. I was afraid she would run away. But she wasn't pushing me away nor was she protesting. I could only assumed that she was lost in the kiss just as I was.

_I love her, _a voice in my head said_. _

_How could you love someone who cheated on you? _another voice hissed. Despite all the better judgment I was conceded. I love her that was a truth but she doesn't feel the same way. She was only playing with me. That one last thought hit me like a punch in the stomach. I changed the kiss and I made it more forceful, aggressive and meaningless.

Zoe felt it and sure enough managed to push me away.

"What's the matter? I thought you like brutal, forceful kisses" I snickered. "Isn't that what you like from Yusei?"

That last comment pushed her buttons and she slapped me hard across the face. My cheeks were stinging as a red splotchy imprint started swelled . I've gotten slapped before, but never like this. I stared into her eyes and I noticed something I've never seen in her before.

"I hate you!" she sneered. The tears were practically dried up from the anger.

Zoe marched out of the conference room and slammed the door behind her as she left.

_Zoe hates me? _

Her words gradually hit me.

What have I done?

* * *

~End of Chapter~

Love has become hate. This is the start of revengeful acts. You'll see more intense moments between Zoe and Takuya in the future chapters. The question here is, how will the come back together? You have to stay tuned.

*Don't forget to review (:


End file.
